Desires of the released season 3 rewrite
by frosty600
Summary: This is my rewrite on season 3 of Buffy the Vampire slayer when Faith uses magic to try and steal Angel’s soul except this time Giles did not have a debt with the demon who Mayor Wilkens the third hired to remove his soul B/Aus pairing full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I in no way own Buffy the vampire slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon. But I do wish that I could own Angelus or even Angel or both but unfortunately I have no such luck.

This is my rewrite on season 3 of Buffy the Vampire slayer when Faith uses magic to try and steal Angel's soul except this time Giles did not have a debt with the demon who Mayor Wilkens the third hired to remove his soul once Faith's seduction failed and Angelus is really released again.

Pairing B/Aus.

**A/N: **this is my rewrite of season 3 of Buffy. I recently read Daniel Harwood's version of the btvs world, the parts she has posted at any rate and I fell in love with the idea. And inspired me to write a version of my own but having Angelus come back into play for all the Angelus fans out there. So here's the beginning of my version its starts as you can no doubt tell from the chapter title from the episode where Faith releases Angelus from his soulful prison. Enjoy.

**Oh and fair warning now this fic is going to have smut throughout it and not all is fully consensual, one such scene is in this chapter.**

**Fic rating:** M it is as far as this site allows but if I could go further I'd probably make it an MA lol.

**CHAPTER 1**

**Enemies **

Faith glared at the tall dark and handsome creature of the night that was Buffy's boyfriend, there was no man that she hadn't been able to seduce and yet this man, demon with a soul seemed oblivious to her charms. She clasped the small vial of human's blood that she had pilfered from the blood bank tighter. She hadn't wanted to do it this way mostly because it would torture B mentally if she had been able to brag that she had bedded her hunny.

"Angel!" Faith yelled after the retreating back of the en-souled vampire making him turn warily towards her again and Faith seeing her chance threw the vial at him hitting him square in the chest the vial breaking on impact to splatter a rough circle on the white top he was wearing. "I'm sorry I hadn't wanted to do it this way." Faith said not sounding sorry at all just disappointed.

Angel turned surprised as a tall figure clothed from head to toe in brown cloth that wrapped around his head in such a way that only his eyes were visible. The mage began to chant light emanating from his hands that glowed ever brighter for the few moments that they remained in the mages hands as soon they shot through the air to circle around Angel lifting him up in the air.

"Faith? What are you doing?" Angel asked his tone conveying fear as the light swirled up his body as he hung suspended in the air.

"Relax big guy this will all be over in a moment." Faith said watching with interest as the lights kept swirling, she tuned out the mages chanting as she couldn't understand a word of it so it was just meaningless noise to her ears.

The lights faded away and the Mage disappeared into the shadows. Angel fell to the floor unmoving for little more than a moment before jumping up and pulling Faith into an unyielding kiss that was filled with nothing more than a desire to dominate.

It only lasted a second. "Thanks, so much," Angelus said shoving the brunette slayer away "It's good to have the taste of a Slayer back in my mouth. It's like cigarettes, you know, just when I thought I'd quit." Angelus delivered an unrestrained punch to Faith's gut and watched with satisfaction as she fell down "No, don't get up. It's good to be back in Sunnydale. Nice climate, plenty to eat, no tortured humanity to hold me down. But you know what bothers me?" Angelus said kicking her in the stomach sending her into the air for a moment before she came crashing back down "You don't seem to be getting the big picture here, Faith. Now I don't know why you turned me, but I'm just glad you did."

"I've got my reasons." Faith said getting up wincing at the pains emanating from her middle.

"Let me guess. You summoned back the true Angelus because you need a new boy toy. Doesn't work that way." Angelus quipped punching Faith again before grabbing her arm that she had grabbed a stake from her pants with.

Faith not wanting to give up having come this far plus not wanting to know what the Mayor would do to her if she failed without trying her hardest tried again. "You wanna be smart? You listen to me."

"Funny thing about vampires, Faith. We don't establish meaningful dialogue with Slayers."

"Not how Buffy tells it." Faith said aiming a kick at Angelus's knee and almost smiled with relief when it impacted having no idea that Angelus had deliberately let the strike hit him and send him down to the ground.

Giving Faith the opportunity to jump on top of him 'Ah how he loved to play with people's hopes, set them up then send them crashing down.'

"I should have known you'd like it on top." Angelus said wiggling his hips a little bit to make believe that he was interested.

"You want to listen or you want to die?" Faith said threatening him with the stake and Angelus almost laughed at the ridiculousness of the statement when he could smell the desire pouring off her but he didn't, not wanting to spoil his fun.

"As long as you're there, I mostly want you to wriggle. But I'm listening." He said a lewd smirk on his face and a more powerful thrust of his hips making the scent of desire grow and his face slipped back into its human form.

"Last time you got like this, Buffy kicked your ass all the way back to hell. You want to do better this time?" Faith said breathing a little more heavily reminding herself that Mayor Wilkens was her boss and would kill her if she took the time to get her rocks off before bringing his new flunky in.

Angelus managed to keep the smile off his face she wasn't too smart to bring that up, that failed attempt to send the world into hell was just a bit of a sore spot but she evidently didn't know what she was talking about, Buff didn't send him to hell but Angel and that's what made the failure all so forgivable. "Still listening."

"Good boy. Now all you got to do is play nice and call truce and I'll hook you up with the real power in this town. Interested?" Faith said relieved that she was finally getting somewhere with the true Angelus.

Faith moved the stake and put it back into her pocket and moved to get up from her position not wanting to give into temptation before Wilkens was through with talking with him. She yelped in surprise as she was tugged back down and slammed against the floor with Angelus now assuming the position she had just been in.

Angelus made sure her deadly legs and arms where securely pinned with his knees before relaxing his upper body as he sat on her lap a confident cocky smirk on his face.

"You really are a stupid bitch ain't you." Angelus stated calmly "I mean seriously only an idiot would relax their guard around a master vampire especially one who takes delight in tormenting his victims before he kills 'em."

Faith struggled pointlessly to get her arms free from his powerful thighs before relaxing her muscles panting for breath before trying again.

Angelus felt all this and chuckled cruelly and lazily placed more weight on his legs making Faith groan in pain as his legs dug into the bones of her arms.

"Buffy…!"

"Ahh yes let's talk about Buff. Now there's a slayer to write home about, a little naïve at times, but that's what makes her so adorable." He said leaning forward and pinching the side of Faith's cheek. Faith yanked her face away from his fingers and spat at him, the spittle landing on his left cheek.

Angelus closed his eyes and calmly wiped the spit off his face and wiping it on her clothes before speaking again "And if you were half the slayer she was you wouldn't be in this position right now." Angelus smirked as he saw the hurt in the dark eyes that stared up at him and the tightening of her jaw before she tried to flip him off her by trying to sit up in one quick movement, but Angelus forced her back down a large hand pressing against her throat.

Faith instinctively knew what was happening and she also knew that she had to get him interested in what the Mayor had to offer. "You know you're going to be missing out on one hell of an apocalypse."

Angelus laughed he couldn't help it, had this little twit learnt nothing about him from Buff and the Scooby's the entire time she had been here. "Faithy, Faithy, Faithy, you really don't get it do you I'm not one for masters unless I'm the master, so really what you're offering, I'm afraid that it just doesn't tickle my fancy. But killing your overly pompous masters' errand girl. Now that sounds like fun." Angelus said delighting in the widening in Faith's eyes as she realized she was screwed.

Angelus's hand that was pressing against Faith's neck suddenly closed tightly around it the long fingers almost closing around the entire appendage, he lifted his weight from the slayer and using the punishing grip he had on her neck he threw her across the room where she crashed into the brick wall of the mansion.

Faith slowly pulled herself up from the ground and looked warily at the psychotic demon in front of her.

"Oh come on now Faithy you're a slayer aren't you? You should have more get up and go in you then that, I mean hell Buffy took much more than that and still begged for more." Angelus said deliberately pushing the buttons that would rile the insecure slayer.

Faith felt her anger rise but shoved it down eyeing the dangerous demon with careful eyes, she knew that whatever she said or did now would be the difference between life and death. Faith weighed her options quickly go back to the Mayor and tell him what happened and hope that he wasn't angry or try one more time.

"You'll regret this come graduation day." Faith said before backing off still facing him just in case he decided to attack again.

Angelus watched amused as Faith backed off "Yeah well I doubt that." Angelus said with all the confidence of a man who bowed to no one.

As soon as Angelus was out of her sights Faith turned and ran heading for the one man who had cared about her in her entire life, hoping that he'd forgive her failure.

Angelus toyed with the notion of going after her teach her not to try and control a master vampire but he didn't deciding he could have much more fun with her if she was alive at least for a little while.

'_Thinking of Slayers'_ Angelus thought a smirk playing across his lips _'There's a blonde haired slayer that I've kept waiting long enough.'_ Angelus groaned as his cock jumped to attention with just the thought of the petite blonde slayer. Taking in a deep unneeded breath his cock began to pulse as her scent hit his nostrils as it lingered in the air from her prior visits to his mansion. Angelus shifted the position of his crotch to try and make his straining penis more comfortable.

Angelus swept from the mansion with all his usual grace a cocky spring in his step as he whistled lowly as anticipation consumed him.

***

Buffy finished packing her weapons bag before hefting it over her shoulder, the books of ascension had been stolen and there seller killed not that she minded that another demon was out of the world but he had seemed like the type that had wanted to fit in with the world instead of destroy it and that always put a good mark against their name in Buffy's book.

So now she had to see if there was any way of getting them back before they got to the Mayor, she didn't think that there was much chance of that, they were probably already there and she was more than sure that it was Faith who had done all the dirty work, it didn't take a brain surgeon to figure that out.

But she had to try and at the very least beating on some demons would help release the stress and small feelings of betrayal that her sister slayer had turned against her and everything a slayer stood for.

Buffy entered the kitchen where she found her mum who was sitting at the table reading a magazine, she looked up as Buffy entered a smile on her face that immediately became a frown of worry as she saw the obviously heavily packed bag hanging from Buffy's arm.

"Oh hunny please tell me that you're not taking on anything to serious by yourself." Joyce said walking over to her daughter.

"Don't worry mum I only plan on patrolling and poking my nose around a few demon bars, nothing I can't handle." Buffy said letting the bag drop to the floor as her mum pulled her into a hug that she gladly returned.

"Now Buffy don't try and trick me, that bag isn't normally so heavy."

"Oh that, yeah, it's just in case mum you know with everything how it is lately I just wanna be prepared for anything."

Joyce nodded her head against Buffy's shoulder before she pulled back "Of course Buffy just promise me you'll try and stay out of trouble."

Buffy picked up her bag "I'll see you when I get back alright, don't panic if I'm late coming in and don't wait up." Buffy called over her shoulder as she headed for the door.

"Buffy you didn't promise me." Joyce called out from the same spot in the kitchen.

"Bye mum." Buffy said just before she closed the door, she sighed on the other side of it, she knew she probably should have promised just to give her mother piece of mind but she couldn't bring herself to promise something that she couldn't guarantee that she would or could keep.

Buffy headed down the road towards one of the twelve cemeteries mentally checking everything that she had on her person and then going over the contents of her bag, it felt sort of weird to be patrolling on her own again it seemed like ages since she had done it on her own but despite that it felt sort of right to do it on her own, she figured that was the instincts of the slayer talking after all, all the books says she is alone, but Buffy liked the fact that she wasn't alone to deal with everything, it made it so much easier to know that she had Angel to lean on when she felt weak and her friends to make her laugh when she needed cheering up after a bad day.

Buffy had made it to her fifth cemetery without a single vamp or demon coming out to play and that was rather odd and she hadn't had any luck with finding out about the books of ascension but then again she still hadn't dropped by Willies and he normally knew what was going on…after a few memory jogging sessions.

She was coming out of a crypt that might have been a good hiding place for a demon to stash something he wanted to keep safe as life insurance but it had come up empty just like all the other places she had checked and it was slowly confirming her belief that Faith had already taken them to the Mayor.

A twig snapped behind her sounding loud and clear in the silence of the graveyard and Buffy spun around a stake in her hand when she froze. "Angel." Buffy said lowering the stake and placing it back in its previous position. "What are you doing here I didn't think I'd be seeing you tonight." Buffy said turning back around to continue her patrol Angel following coming up beside her.

"Here let me get that?" He said wrapping his hand around the strap of her bag and Buffy relinquished it without any complaint, it always made her feel special and loved when he offered to do something like that. "I was just wandering around and saw you thought I'd come over."

Angelus was quickly getting bored of this game he was playing he was so close to her now and his cock was pushing uncomfortably against his pants and he was glad that he had yet to change into his more favoured leather pants as he watched her move Angelus allowed the bag to slip silently from his fingers and quietly on to the ground as to not arouse her suspicions just yet. "It's been quiet on the demon front." He commented keeping up his persona _'Just a little while longer.'_ He told himself.

"Yeah tell me about it, I haven't come across one vamp tonight, but on the other hand it has given me time to check out places where that demon might have stashed the books of ascension." Buffy said whilst keeping a look out it may have been quiet but that didn't mean that vamps wouldn't just come out all of a sudden out of nowhere.

"You won't find them here, the Mayor has them."

Buffy turned around to face him "How do you know?" Buffy asked as she finally noticed that her weapons bag was nowhere in sight.

"I stopped by Willies." Angelus said simply also coming to a stop his excitement building as he sensed that his gig was almost up.

"Angel where's my bag?" Buffy asked confused as it wasn't like Angel to drop something he'd offered to carry.

"Not to worry Buff its back there safe and sound." Angelus said pointing over his shoulder.

"Back there, what's it doing there, Angel you…did you just call me Buff? Angel what's going on with you?" Buffy asked a hint of worry and fear entering her voice as much as she tried to stop it.

"Nothing in fact I haven't felt this good in a long time,"

"Angel." Buffy whispered taking a step back more than just a small waver entering her voice as her commonsense told her what had happened whilst her heart screamed that it wasn't possible.

"You know I never properly thanked you for sending me to hell, well soul-boy to hell." Angelus said ignoring her calling of his annoying alter-ego's name as he followed after her never letting more distance to be put between them.

"No." Buffy said shaking her head slightly almost unnoticeably as she continued to back up her eyes never leaving the face of the demon who had gone into game face when she had started to back away. "No." She said again in an even softer voice, the word was weak as the truth she was trying to force herself to deny became an undoubtable certainty.

Buffy gasped as her back hit into something solid taking a quick glance behind her she couldn't believe she had walked herself into the wall of a crypt, what kind of slayer allows herself to be cornered even if their boyfriend has gone all evil and soulless again.

Angelus didn't waste the opportunity and used his preternatural speed to close the distance making her gasp again as his hands closed around her arms in a bruising grip. "Ah Buff the scent of your pain and fear is almost as good as I remember," Angelus said leaning in and taking an exaggerated deep breath from the crook of her neck where most scents are strongest.

Buffy seemed to regain herself as she hit Angelus away from her with a quick movement of her arms to break his grip and a powerful punch to the face "I'll kill you before I let you touch me." Buffy threatened thankful that her voice had more power and confidence to it.

"You kill me?" Angelus said with a chuckle speaking through a continuous growl that could be described better as a purr came from his chest making his voice seem deeper and more earthy. "I don't think so lover, I'm going to call your bluff baby." Angelus said coming at her throwing a punch that would have broken a normal woman's arm when, if she blocked it but seeing as Buffy was not a normal woman she answered with a kick to his knee that sent them both tumbling as Angelus used his quick reflexes to grip the arm she had blocked with.

They scuffled on the ground for a few moments each trying to gain the upper hand until Buffy managed to pull away and swing herself to her feet as Angelus moved to get up Buffy aimed a roundhouse kick at his head which connected and sent him back to the ground and Buffy used his momentary unawareness to make a break for it.

Unfortunately for Buffy the blow wasn't as powerful as she thought and Angelus was able to regain himself in time to give chase which had him soon catching up to her, he let her think she would be able to get away for a few moments before knocking her off her feet with the full force of his body their momentum sending them heavily to the ground and both struggled to gain the upper hand for a few moments before Angelus's superior weight gained him the victory as he rolled himself on top of the blonde haired slayer who was glaring up at him through panted breaths.

"Now don't look at me like that lover, I told you I was calling your bluff." Angelus said playfully fully enjoying his victory over Buffy.

Buffy didn't say anything as she continued to glare up at Angelus, she didn't have anything to say to the demon on the matter anyways so all she could really do was wait for her moment.

"but you know what I remember smelled even better, the scent of your pleasure Buff, ah now that was nirvana of course it would have been better if that cansy-ass had of added some pain in there as well but hey I get his reasoning, first times are suppose to be special." Angelus said continuing on with his line of conversation from before. Sitting up so that he straddled Buffy's hips rendering her legs useless and using his hands to pin down her arms to prevent her from doing him any harm.

Buffy struggled trying to break his grip but all she succeeded in doing was making him tighten his grip and add more of his weight on her Buffy froze in her pointless struggles when she felt something hard digging into her hip, she couldn't help the bolt of arousal that shot up from her belly at the feel of it, he was after all using the body of her boyfriend who she was very much attracted to, she turned her wide confused hazel eyes on Angelus's face trying to discern what he intended. She hoped that his hard on was because he was a seriously fucked up person who got off on killing people but Angelus's face yielded nothing as the golden eyes and hard ridges of his game face was still in place covering all emotion that the demon could be feeling except for the smile that seemed to be on his lips, but that could also be because of his fangs it was hard to tell in the dark.

"What's a matter Buff you don't normally give up so easy." Angelus mocked thrusting his hips telling her that he already knew the answer.  
Buffy bit her bottom lip to keep a moan from passing through her lips as another bolt of arousal shot through her. She didn't understand how her body could still want him when her head knew that it wasn't her Angel. Buffy closed her eyes tight to press back the tears that where building in her eyes but released her bottom lip when the urge to moan had passed.

Angelus scented the salty water in the air and moved Buffy's arms up above her head so that he could hold both wrists in one large hand keeping her pinned and used the other to softly brush an escaped tear from her cheek making Buffy open her eyes in surprise and she watched as he put the finger that had caught the tear to his mouth and licked it off, his face returning to its more human form.

"What do you want from me?" Buffy asked genuinely confused by Angelus's behaviour the last time he had been around just over a year ago he had been more intent on killing her than anything else.

Angelus didn't say anything to answer Buffy's question. He gripped her wrists tighter in his one hand before sweeping down and capturing Buffy's lips in a hard rough dominating kiss, forcing her mouth open and ravaging her mouth with his questing tongue as he drank thirstily from her mouth not really caring that she wasn't responding to his kiss.

Buffy was shocked by the sudden kiss, it was brutal and bruising designed to dominate and control. Buffy pulled herself out of her shock and seized her moment and aimed a kick between his legs.

Angelus felt her movement though and trapped her leg pulling back from the kiss making a show of licking his lips only to growl threateningly when she tried again. "Make an eunuch out of me Buff and you'll find I don't mind making this the worst experience of your life." Angelus said darkly his meaning unmistakable.

Buffy tried to get free again with much more of an effort after hearing that but she had to stop when his hand tightened around her wrists cutting off the blood flow making her hands tingle unpleasantly.

"Don't fret Buff if you play nice I'll make this enjoyable for you." Angelus promised leaning down again this time placing wet kisses up and down her neck making Buffy moan in pleasure before she could stop herself.

"I don't understand, you don't want me, you never have. Angel does." Buffy said breathlessly an hysterical note to her voice as Angelus continued his ministrations wishing that she could remain unaffected as she used all of her willpower to try and pull her neck away from his mouth.

Angelus lifted his head from her neck regarding her deciding whether or not to answer her. With a shrug Angelus thrust his hips against her clothed womanhood making sure she felt his desire. "Does it feel like I don't want you Buff." Angelus said simply a rawness to his voice that wasn't normally there.

Buffy opened her mouth to speak again trying to keep him talking but Angelus was having none of it he took the opportunity to force another kiss on her this one more gentle designed to seduce but still very dominative. Buffy fought the moan rising in her throat and lost.

She felt his large hand travelling down her body and she gasped into Angelus's mouth as it boldly came to rest over her womanhood the coolness of his hand felt through her jeans.

Angelus petted her through her jeans his mouth leaving hers to kiss any bare skin he could find his ego growing at every moan escaping her lips. A victorious smirk on his lips as she thrust up against his hand. It wasn't long after that, that Angelus scented her release and he used her body's momentary relaxed state against her as he divested her of all the weapons that she carried on her person his preternatural speed leaving him enough time to arrange the weapons so that she could see them but they were just out of reach.

Angelus waited for Buffy to regain herself before speaking to her. "See lover I'm not that bad am I?"

Buffy refused to look at him and in doing so noticed that her weapons were circled around the upper half of her body. "Get off me you arrogant demonic bastard." Buffy yelled struggling again desperate to be free "You've had your fun at my expense, you managed to humiliate me so you can call tonight a success." Buffy said bitterly still struggling.

"Ah Buff now that's where your wrong the party is just getting started the main course is about to begin." Angelus said playfully dipping his head to her neck making her freeze as he licked up her neck to the corner of her mouth. His mouth closing on hers with a fierce passion as the scent of her pleasure as well as her emotional pain made a heady cocktail that went straight to his groin.

"Oh Buff you must love me feeling pain and I haven't even had to hurt you yet." Angelus said in more of a moan the arousal roughened voice sending shivers down Buffy's spine despite the words that where spoken.

Suddenly their where to many barriers guarding her skin from him and Angelus made quick work ripping her top off her and slicing easily through her bra accidentally cutting into the flesh in his hurry making him groan in pleasure as the scent of Buffy's blood hit his nose and Buffy cry out in surprised pain. Angelus's mouth quickly found the wound and suckled at it taking as much blood as the small wound would give before moving to suckle at her breast. The motions rough and full of carnal hunger that had been suppressed for a long time, too long for a demon that denied nothing to himself.

Angelus released Buffy's hands as his own went to her pants giving them and her panties the same rough treatment as her other clothes.

Buffy found herself lost in the pleasure that Angelus was creating even the small pain hadn't turn her off and she had found herself struggling not to get away but so she could place her hands on his body.

Her hands worked at his clothes getting frustrated with the buttons as Angelus refused to give her the room she needed to divest him of his clothes. With a deep chuckle Angelus made quick work of his clothes and Buffy relished in running her hands over his skin that was strangely warm from being so close to her body heat for so long.

Angelus moved back up to Buffy's neck placing fiery kisses along her neck making her moan her hips bucking against his. Angelus didn't need any other invitation spreading her legs wider with his own not bothering to check to see if she was ready for him Angelus thrust into her with a quick hard thrust that made Buffy gasp before she continued with running her hands up and down his back occasionally digging her nails in making him groan in pleasure and her mouth returning its attentions to his neck and shoulder.

Buffy met Angelus's thrusts with her own keeping his hard and fast rhythm. Buffy felt her orgasm coming as her muscles quivered around Angelus's hard girth.

"You're so hot Buff your burning me." Angelus panted out as her muscles quivered squeezing him tighter then her tight passage already was. It was those words that sent Buffy over the edge her muscles clenching around Angelus's cock drawing him deeper making him groan in pleasured agony as her muscles squeezed him tighter than he thought possible.

Angelus kept thrusting wildly now his pelvis brutally pounding into Buffy but she didn't take any notice as the heights of her pleasure built up again sending her over the edge for a second time this time bringing Angelus along with her his cool cum shooting up inside her the coolness clashing with her fiery heat making her cry out with pleasure.

Angelus lay on top of Buffy his full weight pressing down on her as he fought to catch breath that he didn't need he could hear and feel Buffy's laboured breathing underneath him and he raised himself up on his arms. "Fuck Buff but your one hell of a ride." Angelus said seriously still gasping for breath.

Buffy raised a tired arm to slap him but Angelus caught it the arrogant smirk back on his face "Now, now Buff don't go and ruin my good mood, I want to bask in this experience for a little while before I kill you." He said before getting up pressing a foot to Buffy's neck to stop her from lunging for a weapon as he dressed himself. He removed his foot and turned to walk away when he caught sight of her tattered clothes and he couldn't stop the self satisfied smirk at the sight of them but he also paused and looked back at Buffy who had sat up by now and was also looking at her clothes with something akin to horror.

Angelus looked at the large coat he had about to put back on and then glanced back at Buffy who was deliberately not looking at him evidently waiting for him to leave her arms curled around her legs providing some barrier against people seeing her complete nakedness. He shrugged and was about to leave again when he realised that if he left her how she was she was bound to be seen by other people as she eventually tried to make her way home and even though he was now finished with her some part of him didn't want her nakedness revealed to anyone but him seeing her bared in all her glory was for his eyes alone.

Angelus looked back again and this time threw the coat at her making sure it hit her face before walking off into the night without looking back again.

Buffy pulled the coat from off her head and was about to demand what that was for when she realised that Angelus had disappeared into the night.

She was more than tempted to leave the coat where it was but one look at her tattered useless clothes made Buffy angrily push her arms threw the sleeves and button up every button that she could. It wasn't the best cover but it was something at least.

Buffy quickly gathered up her clothes a feeling of nausea in her belly as what had happened fully hit her, she didn't know if you could count what had happened as rape but it was pretty damn close.

Buffy felt tears sting her eyes as she slowly walked back the way she had come, it hurt to know that she had been weak enough to allow it to happen, she was the slayer strongest so far of all the others and yet she hadn't been able to fend off one vampire from fucking her against her will. The tears slid silently down her cheeks and as she passed her weapons back she picked it up and deftly pulled it on to her shoulder continuing her miserable journey home.

Buffy after checking to make sure her street was deserted climbed up the handy tree and into her room through the window not wanting to chance running into her mother when she knew she looked like something the cat dragged in not to mention practically naked.

Buffy dumped the wrecked clothes on the floor uncaringly and the bag she dropped on the bed, catching sight of herself in the mirror Buffy was suddenly very glad that she had come in through her window, her face was all red and puffy and dry tear stains ran down her face mixing with the tears still falling from her eyes.

She snatched her pyjamas and headed for the shower feeling the need to cleanse her body from his touch to try and forget what had happened, what she had undeniably let happen.

Turning on the tapes and stepped under the pelting drops of water letting the hot water run over her skin scolding it, Buffy bore the punishment for as long as she could before turning the cold water tape to level out the heat until it was at a comfortable level and soothed the burned flesh. Buffy felt a sudden fresh rush of sadness and horror and her bottom lip trembled and she let herself go. Allowing herself to cry, no one could hear her tears here no one would see her weakness. The falling water drowned out her sobs and she fell to the floor of the shower her legs unable to hold her up as she cried.

Buffy eventually stopped crying but she sat on the floor of the shower the water running over her until the water suddenly turned cold. Buffy turned off the faucet before gingerly stepping out of the shower and wrapping herself in a towel quickly drying herself off and slipping into her pj's not bothering with her hair knowing that it would come back to bite her in the morning but she found that she didn't have the energy to care.

Upon entering her room again Buffy dumped the weapons bag on the floor before collapsing on her bed her eyes still wide open despite her mental exhaustion.

'_I should warn my friends.'_ Buffy thought her eyes turning worried at the thought she knew how they would react, they'd blame her, even if they believed that she hadn't had sex with him for it to happen they'd blame her for not killing him when she had the chance. _'One things' for sure I am going to have to be strong and no matter how hard they pump me I am not going to tell them about the rape, they'd be no end to it if I told them that…I think I'll keep that to myself and hope that Angelus doesn't bring it up, but knowing how he likes to torment me he'd probably do it.'_

Buffy felt her eyes prick again and she shook her head in denial _'I've had my little Buffy melt down, it's time to be strong, don't let Angelus win, he didn't last time and I'll be damned if I let him do it this time.'_ Buffy thought determinedly. Closing her eyes Buffy allowed herself to relax and hope that she'd get some sleep as tomorrow at school was going to be a hard day for her but she doubted that she would.

***

After Faith had left Angel's mansion she had wandered around procrastinating not wanting to go before the mayor just yet and she figured she could say that after she'd gotten turned down she needed to kill some vamps or something.

So she had made her way to the graveyards being mindful of the fact that Buffy was more than likely to visit the cemeteries.

She was about to leave and head over to the Mayors but movement much farther into the cemetery caught her eye and her eyes widened as she saw Buffy and Angelus fighting until Angelus came out on top, she couldn't hear any words but she could get the gist of what was happening as Angelus kissed the blonde haired slayer and Buffy tried to knee him in the balls.

Faith watched transfixed even though every part of her being told her to leave but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene. Faith felt a little sick to as she watched as Angelus made Buffy give into him by using her body against her. And Faith knew that even though she hardly liked the woman if it had been any other man attacking Buffy in such away she would have stepped in as no one not even miss goody-goody two-shoes deserved such a memory but she knew that she was no match for Angelus and she didn't want to become more of a target for him than she already was.

Faith was glad when it was over but held her breath for a moment when she thought Angelus was going to kill her sister slayer and let it out again in a rush when he went to walk away. He surprised her though when he threw his jacket at her before walking off. Faith had then watched as Buffy left walking like she was on autopilot.

Faith would have gone down and collected the discarded weapons but commonsense told her that she should have been long gone by know and so Faith turned into the night heading towards Mayor Wilkens office.

"So Angelus didn't want to cooperate with us." The mayor said minutes later his back to Faith as he stared out a window his hands clasped behind his back. He shrugged and turned around a smile on his face "Ahh well it was only a slim chance that Angelus would cooperate and really he'll still be useful, he'll be another problem for that Buffy to deal with…I just hope he doesn't kill her to quickly don't want another slayer being called they can't all turn out like you my dear."

The mayor still seeing Faith's glum look walked forward until he was kneeling in front of her "Still blue over the rejection, don't worry I've got two words that'll make all the pain go away." He paused for a moment to give more gravity to his words "Miniature golf."

Faith remained expressionless for a moment as she judged what kind of reaction the mayor was looking for and when she saw he was smiling a wide friendly smile with a soft chuckle Faith allowed herself to laugh at an idea that she found ridiculous for a girl like her to possibly enjoy.

Mayor Wilkens receiving the reaction he was looking for patted Faith on the shoulder before going back over to his desk to concentrate on the work that needed finishing before his ascension.

***

Buffy had been right when she thought that she wouldn't get any sleep the night before but she rested so she wasn't as tired as she could have been.

She had packed her ruined clothes into the bag she took to school and stopped by the towns dump and disposed of them there never wanting to see the damned things again. She had then made her way over to the school and had made it just in time for her first class and she had bitten back the smile that had wanted to come out as principle Snyder watched her with a disappointed frown.

Buffy ran down the corridors to her locker which was located next to Willow's and grabbed out the books she would need for her first two classes, stuffed her bag in her locker and ran down the corridor again and up some stairs and down another corridor and into her first class just before the bell rang and with a sigh of relief at not being late sat down in the only available seat which was next to Willow and across from Xander.

All too soon the end of the day bell rang and Buffy tagged along behind the others a feeling of dread curling around in her stomach making her feel queasy and she hoped that she was wrong and that her friends would be as understanding as they could be but she couldn't help but prepare herself for an onslaught of Buffy bashing.

Buffy waited until Giles was in the room not wanting to have to tell the news more than once and even waited for Wes which was more out of procrastination than actual fondness for the man in general.

"Um guys…I have some bad news." Buffy said looking down at her lap.

"What…we've been looking up all this stuff on the ascension and you've discovered that it's not even happening…Buffy that isn't bad news its good." Xander said snapping his book closed with a hopeful look.

'_I wish that was what it was.'_ Buffy thought with a sigh _'that would be much easier to deal with'_ "No Xander that's not it. It's Angel…"

"Don't tell me his soul's been released again." Xander joked making everyone glare at him apart from Buffy who nodded still not looking up at anyone no one seemed to notice though so Buffy soldiered on "Yeah Xander that's right…" Before Buffy could say anymore the whole room was in an uproar all their voices becoming senseless noise to Buffy's ears.

Finally Giles managed to calm everyone down enough for them to stop screaming but before he could speak Xander cut in. "I can't believe you Buffy you knew what was going to happen if you and Angel got all physical."

Buffy flinched at the sharp words, hurt that they seemed to think so little of her "But I didn't Xander I swear I was surprised by him in a cemetery and we fought for a while before Angelus went off in his usual style." Buffy said sticking to her plan of not telling them anything.

"Then how did it happen?" Wes asked generally curious about how it worked.

"I don't know I was too busy trying to stay alive than ask him questions that he probably wouldn't give a straight answer to." Buffy said looking down to avoid looking at everyone's accusing eyes.

"Willow do you still happen to have that disk with the re-souling spell that Miss Calender found?" Buffy asked her eyes hopeful as she dared look at her best friend.

It was Willow's turn to look down as she shook her head hopelessly "I'm afraid mum found it, you know when the Hansel and Gretel situation and you know the whole Salem thing repeating on itself."

Buffy nodded that meant it got burnt or destroyed during that one day of medieval madness that almost had them burned at the stake.

"So I guess that means you have to stake him." Xander said a little to cheerfully for Buffy's taste but she didn't argue or agree she just sat in silence for a while before excusing herself for some much needed time alone.

Buffy made it out of the building glad to see that it was still daylight, no chance of running into Angelus during the day.

Buffy walked home fast as she remembered that she could un-invite Angelus to her home and the sooner she did it the sooner her mother would be safer.

When Buffy made it home she quickly un-invited Angelus and found her mother. "Hey mum um just so you know…Angel and I are in the misted of a bad fight…so if he comes by don't invite him in alright and also don't embarrass me by talking to him…ok?!" Buffy said feeling bad about the embarrassed comment and also wishing that she could tell her mother not to go out after dark but that would arouse suspicion and she didn't want her mother to know she already thought Angel was bad for her she didn't want to make it worse.

"Sure Buffy…but…never mind." Joyce said as her daughter turned back to her unable to stop being grateful that, that man and her daughter where having troubles.

***

Angelus prowled around his room his hard on shifting uncomfortably against his leather pants he had thought that fucking Buff senseless would get her out of his system if anything it made it worse he had been plagued all day during his sleeping hours with erotic and X rated porn with him and Buff as the only characters each dream getting more intense and when he had finally woken up gasping for breath it was to find himself in need of a good clean up and a very cold shower.

Which lead him to this point thinking about to do about Buff which of course made his cock jump to life. At this point he didn't know if he wanted to kill her nice and slowly or just fuck her until she couldn't walk straight for a month or longer.

He knew that her main goal would be trying to re-soul him and that would mean Willow so he'd be keeping an eye on the budding Wicca and if she even looked at that spell she was as good as dead or though he did find it ironic that whilst trying to help Buff she brought back the soul only to make Buffy send him to hell ah that had been a sweet few moments for him even if he had been stuck going to hell with the pansy.

It shocked him that he preferred the thought of fucking Buff than killing her, her hot lithe little body writhing under him in pleasure or pain as he drove himself into her over and over again. Angelus shuddered and pulled his mind away from those thoughts lest he cum in his pants.

With a sigh Angelus lay back on the bed unfastening his pants and palming his cock beginning a fast rhythm as he imagined it was Buff's little feminine hand pumping him and he imagined her hot mouth suckling the tip of his cock before taking in as much of him as she could, Angelus groaned and bucked his hips involuntarily at the image behind his closed eyes as he pictured her deep throating him, Angelus came after that, sitting up he cleaned himself up before refastening his pants a smirk on his face as his decision became obviously clear, he would make her see that she wanted him just as much as she wanted Angel and he'd get the ride of his life as a result, much better than killing her this way he'd get to enjoy her over and over again.

Now all he had to do was convince her, which should be easy considering her reaction to him last night.

Angelus walked out of the mansion and into the night confident that he was going to get what he wanted.

He arrived at Revello Drive soon after quickly walking up to the door putting his best Angel face on as he knocked on the door and smiled at Mrs Summers. "Hi Mrs Summers is Buffy home, it's just I really need to talk to her." He said mentally clapping himself on the back for his acting skills.

"I'm sorry Angel but Buffy doesn't want to see you right now."Joyce said feeling more than a bit smug at being able to saying no without hurting Buffy.

Angelus took a step forward his best charm smile on only to come to a stop as his body hit the barrier and he had to bite back a snarl, she had un-invited him, he should have known Buff would do that the moment she found out he was back, he still remembered the first time she had done it. Telling him that the locks had been changed, he hadn't even known that it could be done and it had angered him that she had barred her house from him.

Angelus did his best Angel smile "Ok Mrs Summers I'll try and talk to her later." He watched as Joyce nodded and closed the door before turning away from the house walking a few steps before stopping to look up at Buffy's window. _'Fine Buff if that's how you want to play it I can wait, I'm a patient demon and you have to come out of that house sometime and when you do you won't know what hit ya.'_ Angelus thought a smirk of anticipation gracing his features as he turned and walked out into the night preparing for a battle of wills that he was not going to lose.

***

The next day at school was hard on Buffy as her two closest friends were not talking to her and neither was Giles at least not very much on his part seeing as it would be tacky and childish to just not speak to someone but she knew that he was treating her much like they had Jenny Calender and she had an inside scoop on just how Jenny must of felt during those last couple of months of her life before Angelus so cruelly ended it.

In fact the only people out of her group that seemed to be talking to her where Cordy, Oz and Wes and they where the members of the group that she wasn't the closest to and hasn't suffered much if anything at all at the hands of Angelus.

"Buffy if Angelus decides to send the world to hell again with a world swallowing demon you will stop him for my sake right?" Cordy asked in her usual blunt fashion.

Buffy nodded "Don't worry Cor I don't think Angelus is the type of demon that would repeat himself but if he decides to send the world to hell for your sake I'll definitely stop him." Buffy said before walking off feeling the pressured silence of Willow and Xander weighing on her shoulders.

Buffy spent the rest of the lunch break up a tree making sure she was well out of sight of principle Snyder and from any people who could look up and accidentally spot her, but mostly she was trying to hide from the oppressive silence that Willow and Xander made her feel, at least when she was away from them she could pretend like everything was fine between them.

She skipped out on going to the library that night after school not wanting to deal with being in the same room as those accusing looks for the hours they'd spend there.

She didn't feel like going straight home though she hadn't spent much time having a night on the town and so seeing as her friends would be preoccupied with research she figured she could spend some guilt free time at the Bronze allow herself to relax for a little while at least.

Buffy got to the Bronze and smiled the first real one she'd had in a couple of days as she surveyed the room. The place was lively the music good and most people out on the dance floor Buffy spotted a couch free and sat down on it happy to be out of the spotlight and allowing herself to get lost in the music and the rhythm of the beat as the loud music vibrated through her chest as she sat back against the couch.

An undetermined amount of time passed as one song followed another and another until the band changed and the music started again. Buffy was lost in the music not really thinking and not really seeing just being.

She was suddenly jolted out of this calming state of mind when a large masculine hand took one of her own in a strong grip not enough to hurt but enough to make sure that she couldn't pull away either.

Buffy turned her head startled and tried to yank her hand away when she saw Angelus sitting next to her on the couch, how had she been so stupid as to let this happen.

"You should be more aware lover." Angelus said tightening his grip on her hand, he had been surprised when he had saw her sitting in the Bronze alone and he had made a B-line for her it had really surprised him though when he had gotten close enough for her to see him without any trouble and she hadn't even flinched it was as if she was looking but not seeing. It had made him slightly angry when he had sat down and she still hadn't registered, was she trying to get herself killed.

"Go away I have nothing to say to you." Buffy said still tugging at her hand wondering why she couldn't get away.

"Nuh uh lover not until you've listened to me." Angelus said playfully "Come on I feel like a drink." He said when she just glared at him reproachfully.

Buffy dug in her heals and tried to pull away she didn't want to do anything with him at the moment, not talk, not fight, not drink. All she wanted tonight was to have a night of relaxation where nothing troubled her except the choice between a chick flick or a drama. But for some reason every time she tried to make time for herself a demon ruined it.

Angelus yanked on the hand he was holding sending Buffy stumbling forward and wrapped his arms around her middle his hands clasping tight to her wrists, so that her back was pressed against his chest. Angelus leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to flesh behind her ear making her pulse jump. "Don't cause a scene Buff." He whispered into her ear, when Buffy only jerked irritably against his arms he added in a darker tone still whispering in her ear. "You see these boys Buff at least half of them in this room would be willing to jump to your rescue in hopes you'll take an interest in them and you know that they wouldn't stand a chance."

Buffy did look around and Angelus was right at least half the boys in the room where sneaking glances their way and some weren't even trying to hide it and Buffy almost groaned in annoyance, she didn't like being forced to do anything but if she wanted these boys to stay alive at least for now she'd have to do what he wanted. She plastered a happy smile on her face lifting her head to look up at Angelus "Ok one drink but you're buying." Buffy said before walking towards the bar and was relieved when Angelus released her from his arms and letting her lead him as his hand remained clasping hers evidently not willing to let her go completely.

Angelus came up behind Buffy once she had stopped at the bar his chest pressing against her back his arms sliding in between hers his hands coming to rest on the bar. He felt Buffy tense at the unexpected contact but ignored it. "What'll you have Buff?" Angelus asked nibbling on her ear.

Buffy bit back a moan and gently pulled her ear away from Angelus's teeth which didn't help much as he then switched to nuzzling her neck with his nose neither of which were conducive to her piece of mind or her decision making as a small fire started in the pit of her stomach. Buffy felt shocked and more than a bit disgusted with herself, that after everything that had happened last year and the more recent events of last night her body was quiet happy to play the traitor and give into the desire that Angel/Angelus made her feel.

"Baby stop that." Buffy said in a breathy voice almost chocking over the first word. Angelus grumbled low in his chest sending the vibrations through Buffy's back.

"Why lover you smell so good." Angelus said softly against her skin sending his tongue out to give a lick to the sensitive skin.

"Because I can't think when you do."

Angelus lips curled up into a sexy half smile at her confession as he lifted his head and pressed a kiss to her brow taking full advantage of her being unable to slap him away. "Sorry lover I didn't realise I was distracting you." He said playfully.

Buffy looked up at the board slightly shaking her head in confusion at his sudden mood change. Buffy wanting to get some room between them in hopes it would extinguish the small burning fire that he had started within her belly and so chose the first thing her eyes landed on. "I'll have a Lemonade."

Angelus didn't answer her but caught the bar tenders eye. "I'll have a Jack Daniels and a lemonade."

"Comin' right up." The bar tender said quickly grabbing the glasses needed and filling them up with a practised ease before placing them on the table before cashing the money Angelus had left on the table and quickly handing back the change before moving on to the next person.

Buffy sighed in relief when Angelus moved back with their drinks in his hands as he led the way over to a free table in a quiet spot of the Bronze.

Buffy slid into one of the two chairs at the table and waited for a moment as Angelus did the same. "Thanks." Buffy muttered unable to deny the manners that had been taught to her since she was a child. A few moments of silence prevailed before Buffy broke it "Well you wanted to talk, so talk." Feeling suddenly anxious when she realized that the Scooby's could very well have packed up for the night and may very well decide to come here.

"I want a chance." Angelus said simply.

Buffy frowned in confusion "A chance? What kind of chance?"

Angelus smiled before using his preternatural speed to lean forward put a hand around the back of her neck and plant a passionate kiss on the stunned slayers lips before sitting back more slowly releasing her neck as he went.

"Is that explanation enough for you lover or do you need me to show you again?"

Buffy ran a finger over her tingling lips the fire in her belly that had died down to slightly uncomfortable embers had roared to life again. "No I get the picture." Buffy said sticking out her hand as if to ward off another sensual attack.

"No." Buffy said getting up a warning flashed through Angelus's eyes and Buffy hesitated before sitting down again with a pout. "I've given you my answer." Buffy said before taking another sip of her lemonade.

"I don't see why lover you want me." Angelus said a sensual purr entering his voice making Buffy shiver in delight but she stubbornly shook her head refusing to look at him instead watching the door almost praying that Willow and Xander would walk through it giving her a good excuse to run despite Angelus's silent warnings.

"Look at me." Angelus whispered his voice sounding much closer than Buffy expected and she turned to look at him to find him standing beside her chair and he pulled her up by her arm, wrapping her arms around her back his lips meeting hers as he walked her backwards.

"No." Buffy said pulling back from the kiss.

"Yes." Angelus said capturing her lips again.

"No."

"Yes."

They argued like that as Angelus continued to walk Buffy backwards towards the dance floor to everyone around them they looked like a loving couple heading towards the dance floor.

As they made it on to the dance floor a slow song came on which suited Angelus just fine as he swayed to the music pulling Buffy along with him as he continued to place gentle kisses against her mouth smiling slightly as she began to kiss back.

Buffy felt tears fill her eyes as the sweet kisses that she couldn't help but respond to made it seem like it was Angel here with her than the demon that had made her life a living nightmare the last time he was around.

"Why can't you just want to kill me, I know I could handle you wanting to kill me." Buffy said softly not really meaning for Angelus to hear but he did.

"Give me a chance Buff." Angelus said just as Buffy laid her head against his shoulder to avoid his kisses and in an attempt to hide her tears from him even though she knew he could scent them in the air. Angelus let her cry on his shoulder enjoying the emotional pain coming off her but for once doing nothing to increase it.

"I promised…"

"What did you promise?" Angelus prompted when Buffy didn't continue.

"I promised myself that I'd never give you the chance to hurt me again."

As soon as the words left her mouth Angelus knew that this was the only thing standing in his way of getting Buffy to give him a chance, he couldn't help but find it ironic though that it was his own actions that had created the biggest road block in getting what he wanted.

Angelus spun her around before bringing her back into his chest trying to figure out what to say to achieve his goal. But it turned out he didn't need to think to hard as Buffy herself unwittingly gave him away in.

"How could I possibly trust you enough?" Angelus smile victoriously at this, with that sentence she had told him she wanted to give him a chance but was afraid, well he could work with that.

"You can't, but you'll never know unless you give it a try Buff. And if you don't give me a chance you'll regret it later on in your short life as you wonder about the possibilities of what could have been." Angelus said pushing all the right buttons that would make his slayer give in.

Buffy raised her head from Angelus's shoulder looking at him warily trying to find any sign any small sign that would tell her to get away while she still could. When Angelus did nothing but stare back at her continuing to sway with her Buffy sighed and pressed her eyes tightly closed not really believing what she was about to do. Her heart screamed what about Angel! Whilst her head said there was no way to get him back the spell having been lost.

"If I agree to giving you a chance, I said if," Buffy said seeing a wide smile spread across Angelus's face. "we are going to take it slow and as hard as it will be for you no hunting and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell any of my friends anything about it…even if they come banging on your door with pitch forks and torches." Buffy said seriously.

"So you told them did you." Angelus said not really surprised.

"Well I had to warn them after what happened last year I kinda had no choice in the matter." Buffy said definitely.

"And how did they take it?"

"Um…" Buffy said trying to find the right word to describe it "uproar followed by accusing glances." Buffy said.

"And when you told them it wasn't your fault?" Buffy glared at him as if to say why the interest and he chuckled "Didn't really believe you huh, so their all righteously angry with you."

"Well only most of them and I wasn't really all that convincing seeing as I couldn't tell them how you managed to lose your soul and 'I stumbled across you in a cemetery' didn't cut it."

Angelus only nodded and lead them off the dance floor and back to their table he didn't need to ask if she told them what had happened between them knowing her and her friends the way he did he knew that she wouldn't have.

Angelus finished off his Jack Daniels before looking at Buffy again "So if I was to agree to your conditions would that mean you'd give me a chance."

Buffy nodded as she to finished off her drink not really believing that he'd agree to the no hunting thing and she figured he'd try to haggle or tell her to go to hell so his next words surprised her.

"I agree to your conditions lover."

Buffy blinked up at him surprised that he'd agreed so easily but after a few moments nodded "Well then I guess I have no choice but to give you a chance…1"

Angelus laughed "That's all I need baby." He said closing the gap between them his lips catching hers in a hungry kiss that curled her toes and got the fire in her belly blazing again making her moan lowly in her throat. Angelus's tongue brushed against her mouth and Buffy unconsciously opened her mouth to let him in.

He didn't waste any time in slipping his tongue into the warm recesses of her mouth seeking out her tongue and playfully baiting it into joining his own enjoying her moan as their tongues rubbed against each other erotically.

When Angelus pulled back they were both panting the fires of desire burning in both of them. Angelus adjusted his crotch.

"What happened to taking it slow?" Buffy asked with a raised eyebrow stubbornly ignoring the heat that had spread between her legs.

"Just sealing the deal lover." Angelus said with a wicked smile as he scented her raging desire.

***

Xander and Willow left the school quite a few hours later both their heads hurt from all the looking and finding nothing. Both where feeling kinda bad, feeling that their reactions though justified had driven Buffy off and that was something they didn't want to do.

Oz was giving them a lift home but neither one of them felt like going home just yet. "Hey Oz could you drop me at the Bronze?" Willow asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure no prob. What about you Xander home or Bronze?"

"I'll join Willow for some night club funness." Xander said clapping Willow on the shoulder.

It wasn't long until Oz's van pulled up outside the Bronze. "Hey Oz wanna join us?" Willow asked hopefully.

"No sorry Will's I can't I've got homework that needs to be done." Oz said driving away after Willow closed the door.

They both entered the Bronze immediately feeling better just being in the familiar place until Xander's eyes that seemed to be able to spot Buffy anywhere zeroed in on her and froze before tugging Willow on the arm.

"Xander what is it?" Willow asked looking up at her oldest best friend.

"Is it just me or does that look like she'd more than a little friendly with dead-boys evil alter ego?" Xander said gesturing in Buffy's general direction.

Willow turned curious eyes which widened in shock and hurt as she saw Buffy being kissed by Angelus, no worse kissing Angelus she realised after a few more seconds. It seemed like forever before they pulled away from each other and to Willow's horror and disgust Buffy didn't punch him or even run off she sat their talking to him…civilly!

Willow turned and existed the club Xander following after neither in the mood to stay at the Bronze anymore.

"I can't believe her! Being with dead-boy is one thing but this is just too far. Has she completely forgotten what he put us through!" Xander yelled outraged and hurt.

"I'm sure that she has a good reason…maybe…hopefully." Willow said frowning trying to look at the situation intelligently but couldn't put together a scenario that would have a good reason.

Xander snorted disbelievingly and Willow didn't say anything more and they both made their way home together only parting when they had to go different ways, hands in their pockets, hands gripping tight to holy water and a cross.

**A/N: **Well that's it for this chapter so please let me know what you think of my first chapter for this story.


	2. Chapter 2 giving in

**Disclaimer:** I in no way own Buffy the vampire slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon. But I do wish that I could own Angelus or even Angel or both but unfortunately I have no such luck.

**A/N:** Well here is the second chapter this one I added in so that I could get all the information across about how Angelus's and Buffy's relationship is progressing and the reactions of her family and friends. **There is good old smut in this chapter to closer to the end so you have been warned.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Giving in**

Buffy woke up with a groan; her body telling her that she hadn't gotten nearly enough sleep. Turning her head to the side, Buffy looked at her alarm clock and that made her wake up like a bucket of cold water to her face as she read the time. 8:00am._ 'How do I let myself get into these situations!'_ Buffy thought, jumping out of bed and racing out her bedroom door shouting at her mother "Why didn't you wake me up!" More out of her frenzied panic then any expectation that her mother was meant to wake her up for school in the morning.

"Buffy?! I thought you were already up dear." Mrs. Summers shouted, unperturbed by her daughters shouting and stomping feet as she raced around up stairs until there was silence before she heard the water running.

Buffy had a quick shower before struggling to decide what to wear to school that day. After a few frantic minutes of umming and arring Buffy decided on a pair of jeans that she hadn't seen in a long while evidently lost in the back of her cupboard and a long sleeved top that had written on it 'You can look but you can't touch.' across the bust. She had thought she'd lost this one in the move from L.A. _'I think it's time I sorted through my clothes.'_ She thought, already knowing that she wouldn't.

Buffy looked at the time and winced 8:37. Time had flown by fast. Buffy ran down the stairs in time for her mother to put down a bowl of cereal for her. "Mum, thanks you didn't have to." Buffy said picking up her spoon.

"Oh, I know, but I thought I better or you'd run out the door without any breakfast." Joyce said a disapproving tone speaking of how she disapproved of such a thing.

Buffy didn't answer as she shoveled in her breakfast as fast as she could without choking. Her mother turned a blind eye to the rudeness of such an action in favor of reminding herself it was only because her daughter was running late.

She flew out the door running through the streets, determined not to give Snyder the satisfaction of being late. He would give her detention for the whole of next week, including today, and that was not going to happen. Tomorrow was the weekend and getting a detention for a whole week had weekend dampening potential.

Buffy made it to class and plopped down in a chair, silently telling herself that she would never forget to set her alarm again. She caught her breath calling out a yes, as her teacher took roll call.

She tried to focus on what the teacher was saying, but found that her mind just didn't want to pay attention. She eventually gave up and let her mind wander were ever it wanted to.

'_I wonder if last night really happened. It doesn't seem real, that Angelus would want me, but the fire in my belly hasn't gone away since then. That could mean its real, but it also could have been the result if it was a dream. But a dream has never left me feeling uncomfortably heated in a way that I'm beginning to recognize as lust. I guess I'll find out when I next see Angelus. It's strange that Angelus wants a chance with me and even though he told me I was "a great fuck" I can't help but remember that he told me the exact opposite after my first time. It's funny how the bad things are remembered and believed more readily than the good things. I think my old English teacher in L.A would say that it had to do with not leaving yourself vulnerable to another human being and after that experience I really understand the reason why someone would.'_

Buffy was jerked out of her thoughts by the bell and, packing up her books, she left the classroom heading for the gymnasium for PE.

Buffy changed into her PE gear. The horrible yellow top and red shorts made her grimace and be glad that she didn't make it on to the cheerleading squad in her first year.

They were playing Volley ball today. They had started on Wednesday and the lesson had been spent teaching the class how to play. Buffy had been taught at her old school and so she had helped Xander and Willow out when they needed it. She had just fun hitting the ball over the net directly at them so they could hit the ball. Unfortunately for Buffy, though, the new PE teacher had noticed and so today she was going to be helping the teacher give a demonstration on how to play a one on one game.

"Are you ready Miss Summers?"

"Yep." _'God please just let this be over quickly.'_ Buffy thought as the ball was served and she hit it back over the net, wishing that she wasn't so athletically able.

The small match ended when Buffy let the ball hit the ground pretending to try and hit it. Her teacher gave her a nod of approval before ordering them into groups of threes and each went to a net, one group on either side.

The matches didn't go very far and during the game Buffy noticed that Willow and Xander seemed even more hostile towards her then yesterday. Buffy frowned at that and wondered what could have happened. Maybe they were sore at her for cutting out on the Scooby meeting. Buffy turned her attention back on her game spiking the ball up so that Cordy could hit it down close to the net, figuring she'd find out later.

Buffy was coming out of the locker room to find Willow and Xander standing alone in the gym obviously waiting for her to come out. She walked over to them, the looks she was getting from them telling her that she was about to find out why they were so angry with her.

"So, Buffy, we went over to the Bronze last night after we finished slaving away over books," Xander said angrily.

Buffy felt her face pale as it hit her; they had seen her with Angelus. She felt her heart racing as she waited for one of them to continue. She didn't want to admit to anything that could get them angrier with her then they were already.

"How could you Buffy? How could you…you kiss him? After all that Angelus has done, how could you?" Willow asked accusingly.

Buffy looked from one to the other wondering how to explain what had occurred without making them disgusted with her. She knew they would be in the end, though. Buffy could think of nothing to say that would make things better. "It just sort of happened." She said lamely, feeling the need to say something in answer to their accusing glares.

Xander snorted, Willow looked plain disappointed, then they both walked off without another word. Buffy stood there frozen until the bell for class rang.

She didn't feel up to sticking out the rest of the day at school, not after that episode with Willow and Xander. So when she got to her locker, she grabbed her bag and packed what she needed to get done over the weekend.

Buffy walked to the gate and sighed when she saw that it was locked and, like the first time she had cut school on her second day of Sunnydale high, she flipped over the gate landing firmly on her feet on the other side.

She quickly left the area, not wanting to chance being caught by Principle Snyder, and headed off in a random direction. She would have gone home, except her mum wouldn't be happy with her if she found out she'd cut school.

Buffy walked, letting her feet guide her. She blocked out the streets, and the people on the streets, as her feet carried her where they wanted. It really wasn't at all surprising when she finally did become aware of her surroundings. She was standing on the doorsteps of the mansion that first Angelus, then Angel, had called home after he had given up his apartment.

She stood, unsure of what to do. She went to Angel for comfort at times like these, but Angelus was anything but Angel. She felt scared and insecure to let him see that side of her. Sure, she knew that he remembered her going to Angel for comfort, but she had known Angel cared about her and wouldn't throw what she said in her face.

She shook her head and turned to leave. She had only made it a few steps, though, when Angelus' voice came from behind the curtain.

"Don't run away, lover. You're here so you may as well come in." Buffy froze and bit her lip in indecision, "Come on, Buff, you said you'd give me a chance." She heard Angelus say. The tone in his voice made her smile at the image of the 'Scourge of Europe' pouting.

The smile fell from her lips as she steeled herself. She had said that she would give him a chance and that chance had to start somewhere, as hard as it was going to be.

Buffy moved back towards the thick black curtain, which kept the deadly rays of sun from getting inside the mansion. She hesitated one last time just before her hand closed around the curtain. She pushed it open, just enough for her to fit through, believing that Angelus would appreciate not coming into contact with the sun.

She let the curtain close behind her and she stood still for a moment, until her eyes adjusted to the dim light of the candles that lit the room. Her eyes then focused on Angelus who had moved farther into the room to avoid the splash of sunlight Buffy's entrance would emit.

"I'm surprised, lover. I didn't think you'd skip class to come see me." Angelus said, his eyes glimmering with a life that he didn't possess.

"Well I didn't mean to, come here that is, I just…oh never mind." Buffy said, turning around to head out the door not feeling ready to open herself up so soon.

Angelus stopped her and grabbed hold of her hand before she could open the curtain. "Come on, Buff. You're stronger than that." Angelus said softly, careful not to scare her into bolting from him as he gently pulled her into the room "You obviously came here for a reason and running away will solve nothing." He sat down on a couch and pulled her onto his lap, a hand casually running soothing circles on her belly. He knew that she was upset about something he could smell it as well as see it in her expression. He also knew she probably hadn't meant to come here, but that she went to soul-boy at times like these.

"Come on, lover, I won't bite…unless you ask me to." Angelus said after a little while of sitting in silence. He didn't really care much, but if he was going to get what he wanted well he'd have to learn to at least pretend to care.

"Willow and Xander…" Buffy said, before pausing. Angelus rolled his eyes. He should have known it would be something to do with those two.

"What about them, lover?" He prompted, his lips hovering beside her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"They came to the Bronze last night and saw…well us." Buffy said finally, with awkward hand movements and waited with baited breathe for Angelus' reaction.

"So they went from righteously angry to just plain old angry." Angelus deduced, being able to put two and two together.

"Pretty much," Buffy said with a sigh, allowing herself to relax and lean back into Angelus' chest making herself more comfortable.

Angelus' hand found its way under her top and was now rubbing lazy patterns on her bare skin.

"I can't say I get why you care, lover. If they can't accept you the way you are, they can't really be friends. Isn't that what you humans say?" Angelus asked when Buffy remained silent.

"…Yeah it is… Well, what our parents say at any rate. And it's a good point, but you know better than anyone that it still hurts."

"That I do, and I can't truthfully say that I'm not enjoying the scent of your pain lover," Angelus said, a hand moving to her back to prop her up. He repositioned one of his legs and began moving it in such a way that it would rub against her. Buffy moaned and rocked into him. His hand kept its pressure on her back, to keep her from leaning back against him in her pleasure. "But for some reason, I find the scent of your pleasure far more intoxicating." He said with a groan, as the scent of her arousal hit his sensitive nose. It mingled with, and then over powered, the scent of her emotional hurt.

"Angelus, stop." Buffy whimpered, as wave after wave of pleasure shot through her as he worked her clit with his strong thigh muscles.

"Do you really want me to?" Angelus muttered into her ear his tongue coming out to lick the shell. He smiled when she moaned, her breathing becoming heavy.

Buffy managed to yank herself away to stand on wobbly legs. Her breath was coming out in pants and her womanhood throbbing with need. She glared accusingly, "I said we'd take it slow." Buffy bit out trying to ignore her baser needs.

Angelus grinned unrepentantly, "Oh, come on now, Buff. I wouldn't be me if I played by the rules."

Buffy tried to hold her glare, but found that his words fit him so well; she couldn't help the smile and bubble of laughter.

Angelus jumped up from the couch and sauntered towards her. He caught her in his arms, when she tried to flee. Her laughter making it impossible for her to get anywhere near her normal speeds. "So you think I'm funny do you?" Angelus said playfully, no hint of hostility in his voice.

"On the rare occasion." Buffy said around her laughter, as it started to die down.

Buffy found that, now that the worst part was over, she felt much easier being in his presence. She had just showed him vulnerability and he hadn't thrown it in her face. In fact, in a weird way, he had made her feel better in his awkward response to her problem.

"I know what'll take your mind off those ungrateful friends of yours." Angelus said, walking off into the mansion. He pulled Buffy with him, as he hadn't released his hold on her waist.

"What's that?" Buffy asked, as he towed her into another part of the mansion. The one part she had avoided since Angel's return.

Buffy looked around, feeling a little uneasy at the memories and emotions, that the room invoked. She recognized the room that had once been filled with a long table and black chairs, were now gone. Angel moved them out soon after his return from hell.

Angelus stood in front of Buffy sliding into a defensive pose before saying "A good sparing session Buff, take your mind right off your friends." _'And my mind off my hard on.'_ Angelus thought getting ready to attack.

Buffy looked at him doubtfully her eyes surveying the room wondering that if they had to do this, did it have to happen in here but before Buffy could say anything she was stumbling backwards from an unexpected blow to her stomach.

Buffy looked up from her slightly bent over form her hand rubbing her stomach her eyes meeting Angelus's with an angry glare. "That was kind of a low blow Angelus hitting a girl when she's not ready." Buffy said letting her thoughts and inhabitations about the room go as she focused on the task at hand.

The room was soon filled with the noise of grunts and groans as the two sparred heavily getting lost in the motions.

Buffy was sent onto the ground and rolling away from a blow aimed at her face before using her leg to hit her opponent on the back of the head bringing him down to the ground using the time gained to stand up herself.

Dodging Angelus's fists before throwing one of her own managing to catch him in the chin sending his head up and using her other fist to punch him in the chest sending him backwards on to the ground again.

It was dark before they finished with Buffy pinning Angelus down and threatening him with a stake that she always carried with her in case of an emergency.

"Now that's just unfair lover I didn't get to bring any toys." Angelus said playfully.

"Yeah well this one I had on me." Buffy said letting him up wiping some sweat off her brow some hair sticking to her forehead.

"I think I should head home now." Buffy said with a shrug before walking towards the door she came in only to be stopped by Angelus grabbing her arm.

When Buffy turned to face him she was greeted by a kiss which she found herself responding to before she even realised that she had.

"I'll see you tomorrow night." Angelus said before stepping away thinking that he had broken the rules enough for one night.

Buffy nodded though was slightly confused as she didn't remember agreeing to see him tomorrow. She was about to walk through the doorway when she turned back. "Thanks for…today." Buffy said leaving she had almost said thanks for not laughing at her but she had stopped herself still feeling insecure around the demon.

When Buffy got outside it was dark but not late so she made her way home confident that she'd be home for dinner.

Buffy arrived to smell dinner and the sound of clattering dishes signally that her mother was dishing up and Buffy hurried into the kitchen starving and she realized that she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast.

"Hey mum I'm home. How was your day?" Buffy asked as she sat down smiling cheerily at her mother.

"Well it was rather dull but one thing happened that I found alarming." Joyce said eyeing her daughter as she chewed and swallowed.

"Oh really what happened?" Buffy asked looking at her mother wondering what could have alarmed her.

Joyce put down her fork and knife and really looked at Buffy "I had a visit from Willow and Xander…"

Buffy didn't hear the rest of her sentence as her blood ran cold with dread at the mention of Willow and Xander mixed in with something alarming and Buffy knew, just knew what had happened. _'How could they.' _Was the only thought running through her head.

"Buffy are you even listening to me!" Her mother said angrily jolting Buffy out of her shocked daze.

"Yeah mum so they told you, huh?"

"Yes they did… and I can't believe you didn't. The most alarming thing, is that they say that you're going around with him, Buffy. I can't believe you would do something so stupid! That thing isn't even worthy of being called a man! You know what he did to us, to you, to your friends! What are you thinking?" Joyce said, her voice rising with every word.

"Mum, I'm my own person. I am 18, considered adult enough to make my own decisions, so please don't judge my choices." Buffy said softly her good mood from spending the day with Angelus gone.

"You live under my roof Buffy, and as long as you do, you obey my rules. I don't want to hurt you hunny, but Angel is gone. From what Willow told me you can't bring him back." Joyce said, moving her hand to put it over Buffy's in a comforting gesture. Her daughter pulled her hand away.

"Not you too, mother." Buffy said, looking her mother in the eyes "I can't kill him, mum. I love him… the man he was…"

Joyce had heard enough. She didn't want to listen to her daughter talk about a man that wasn't good for her. Now that he was gone she should move on entirely, not start a new fixation with the demon.

"Buffy Anne Summers, the man is gone and the demon is not the same man. He never will be, he can't love you…"

"Mum if you would just…" Buffy cried, desperately.

"No, Buffy, I won't tolerate it. If you continue to see Angel, or Angelus as he now is, you can get out and don't even think about coming back." Joyce said, becoming impatient and frustrated much like she had when she had found out that Buffy was the slayer.

Buffy stared at her mother numbly for a second, before pushing away from the table and going up to her room her mind spinning.

Buffy lay on her bed her arms and legs spread wide in the position she had landed in when she had flopped down on the bed. Her mind confused.

On the one hand she had her doubts and insecurities about Angelus but on the other was her promise to give him a chance and the fact that she had practically spent the day with him and she had felt happier for it granted all they did was spare but it was still something; right.

Buffy continued to lay there her mind in over drive time passing her by unnoticed by the troubled slayer and just as sunrise began its trek across the sky Buffy's mind conquered up Angelus's voice.

'_You can't, but you'll never know unless you give it a try Buff. And if you don't give me a chance you'll regret it later on in your short life as you wonder about the possibilities of what could have been.'_ Buffy sat up then her mind reaching a decision.

She had lived on her own before, for three months last summer far away from her mother. She could do it again all she'd have to do was get a casual job somewhere and she had enough money in the bank to rent out an apartment and buy herself food for at least a couple of months and by then she would have landed herself a job.

Buffy looked at the time and smiled it was early and she'd have time to pack the things that she really needed and the stuff that she wanted into her large travel bag and come back for the rest once she found herself an apartment to rent.

Buffy jumped off the bed and opened her cupboard pulling out the bag she needed and folded her favourite articles of clothing in before throwing in some necessities and emptying her underwear draw on the bed and stuffing them in. putting the draw back in its slot as quietly as she could Buffy placed Mr. Gordo on her bed next to the bag so that she wouldn't forget her favourite stuffed toy.

Buffy looked at her bag judging how much room she had left before looking up at the ceiling above her bed before standing on it the elevated height making it possible for her to reach the almost impossible to see cuts in it that formed a square large enough for a man to fit through.

Buffy lifted the cut square and pushed it sideways before heaving herself up and into the attic where she switched on a lamp to reveal books staked on top of one another, old books and Buffy grabbed a pile with a small smile as she remembered the man who had left them to her.

Merrick her old watcher had left them to her in his will his whole occult book collection so that she would always have them within reach and at the time she had been scornful but after a little while she had thought of them more of a memory of him then him trying to get her to do research beyond the grave.

Buffy fitted as many books as she could into the bag before switching off the lamp and swinging down and pulling the square of plaster back into its place.

Buffy looked at her chest and weapons bag before deciding that she would leave them here for now to save herself carting them all around with her.

She then got under the shower and got dressed and making herself a quick breakfast. By the time this was finished it was time to leave and Buffy was pleased that she wouldn't have to wait around being idle.

Buffy walked the streets of the still sleepy town coming to a stop in front of a building with the sign real-estate on the wall. Buffy entered the building.

"Ah hi I was looking to move into an apartment." Buffy said to the receptionist who smiled kindly.

"Sure just a moment and someone will be with you miss?"

"Buffy Summers."

"Miss Summers if you'll just take a seat." She said gesturing the row of 5 empty chairs lined up next to each other against a wall.

Buffy nodded and sat down and waited. It didn't take long for an old man to come out and usher her into his office.

"Please come in. my names Harold Pickling."

"Buffy Summers." Buffy said shaking the proffered hand before sitting down in one of two chairs on the other side of the desk from Harold.

"And you want an apartment. Correct?"

"Yes that's right." Buffy said pleasantly.

"And when did you want to move in by?"

"Um…well if it's not too much trouble I'd like to move in today at the earliest convenience." Buffy said a pleading look on her face.

"Just let me check what we have available…what price range do you think you could afford monthly?"

"Um what's the cheapest there is?" Buffy asked thinking about how far the money in her bank account needed to stretch before she could find herself a job after school.

"Hmm…well here we are we've got a nice apartment in a building just across from the Sunnydale mall at a $150 monthly."

"Why so cheap?" Buffy asked knowing that for a nice apartment to be only $150 monthly there had to be catch.

"Well the last resident was murdered." Harold said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

Buffy sighed _'Well if that's all…'_ "I'll take it." Buffy said pretending to be a little put off by the murder but something like that wasn't going to make her miss out on a nice apartment going for that cheap.

"Great. Here's a map just in case you get lost, your key, it has your apartment number on it and if you'll just sign these documents, ones a lease that lasts for a year that'll you'll have to sign again if you decide to stay on after that and this one here is your agreement policy, all it is so that we can cover our asses if you put a hole through the wall and it's your fault, we don't have to pay for it…you do and so on."

Buffy nodded she had heard a similar speech before when she got her rundown apartment in L.A. Buffy signed the papers grabbed the key and her bag from the floor and walked to the receptionist where she paid for her first three months in advance before walking out the door and into the street.

Buffy didn't get lost and soon found herself fitting the key into the lock and turning it a mixture of anticipation and nerves curling around in her belly as she turned the knob and pushed open the door.

The room was bigger than she expected and more furnished as well _'Pickling forgot to mention I was getting it fully furnished.'_ As she wandered around it came to Buffy that these things probably belonged to the dead previous owner and she couldn't help but think it sad that there had been no one in the person's life that could claim their belongings for them.

The kitchen was visible from the door and so was the small living room that was beside it equipped with an old TV and one two seater couch and a single that looked old and warn as well.

The kitchen was nice not overly abundant but had enough room to move around in easily and not be cramped the table obviously meant for preparing the meals on as well as eating them.

Buffy came to an open door and peaked inside to see a room with a double bed in it, she wrinkled her nose in slight distaste as she noted the made bed and she made a mental note to snitch a bedspread and pillows from home.

The room had an inbuilt cupboard and Buffy plopped her bag in the room before carefully taking out the books she had managed to fit in and put away her clothes.

Buffy exited the room the books in her arms wondering what to do with them when she noted a bookcase, she piled the books in front of it as the case was already full. Grabbing her bag she headed out back to Revello drive to finish packing the rest of her stuff.

Two trips later Buffy had officially moved out of her mother's house and she was now carrying an arm full of flattened boxes that she'd need to pull back into boxes. It had taken her half the day to finish moving out and she still hadn't put away her stuff yet. She had managed to avoid her mother on all of her trips back to her home, mostly because she had left with tears in her eyes in the car evidently having been called into work for some reason or another.

Buffy had felt her heart clench at seeing her mother's tears but she hardened her heart, this was the way her mother had wanted it and she had signed with the real estate agent and paid her rent so there was no going back now even if her mother begged…which she wouldn't. She had thought of telling her where she was but decided against it figuring that if she did her mother would be banging on her door to change her mind and she didn't want that it was going to be hard enough without her mother guilt tripping her.

Buffy began the job of pulling the books off the shelves and into the boxes she had only just begun when her stomach let out a growl of protest and Buffy laughed at herself as she checked the fridge out of habit. "Trust me to forget to go shopping for food." Buffy said before grabbing her purse and checking that her wallet was in it before she walked out the door again to buy some much needed nutrients…plus junk food.

Buffy felt weird walking through the shopping mart doing the things her mother normally did, sure she had done it in Los Angeles but in Sunnydale it seemed like a whole new experience. When Buffy was finished she sighed in relief glad to be out of there and not having run into any of her friends who would ask awkward questions.

Buffy entered her apartment with a sigh she felt exhausted but she wanted to finish setting things up here before she rested because she knew that as soon as she stopped the rest of her things would never get put away and then it would never feel like home, not that she thought that it would but seeing things where they should be would help…especially when time had passed and her things started to spread out on the floor and on the table and her room didn't look so clean.

She packed the groceries away in their respective places and put the junk food away to before fixing herself a sandwich before getting back to work on the books.

It took a while but finally all the occult books where on the shelves and the previous owners packed away in the boxes she'd find some place to store them or get rid of them to the Salvo's or some such place.

Buffy was about to flop down on the two seater couch when she remembered that she had to pull those old covers off the bed and put the ones from home on and so with a tired groan she made her way into the room and stripped the bed before shoving the old sheets out the door of her room and into a corner of the apartment before grabbing her bedding and making the bed. Once that was done Buffy flopped down on the bed her exhaustion from no sleep the night before and the day's business had Buffy falling asleep sprawled out on top of her bed.

The sound of intense banging on her door jerked Buffy awake from her fitful sleep and she went to look at her alarm clock and cursed under her breath when she saw that it wasn't there "Knew that I'd forget something." Buffy mumbled falling back on the bed and closing her eyes hoping that the knocker would go away. She sighed with annoyance however when the banging just got louder. "Ok ok! I'm coming; don't knock down the bloody door." Buffy mumbled rubbing one of her eyes as she opened the door.

"Angelus?" Buffy said surprised "How did you find me here?" Buffy asked still sleepy but definitely more awake then a few seconds ago.

"A lot of hard bloody work, do you know how hard it is to find someone in the middle of the city when all the other scents are smothering yours!" Angelus said, obviously annoyed.

"Has anyone ever told you that the whole smell thing is… ewww." Buffy said, unable to refrain from mentioning how gross she found it.

"It has its benefits. Are you going to invite me in or what?" Angelus asked, getting impatient at being forced to stand at the door after he had gone to the trouble of tracking her down.

"Ahh sure come on in, Angelus." Buffy said, stepping back away from the door so that he could walk past.

"It's nicer than what I expected to find you in." Angelus said looking around.

"Yeah, well, I've lived in worse." Buffy said thinking of her three months in L.A.

"When you ran to L.A, you never did tell Angel much about it."

"Cause I didn't really want to. They weren't the best months of my life."

"Why didn't you tell me you planned on moving out, lover? I wouldn't have minded."

"Oh please I'm so not ready for that and I didn't plan on it. It was forced upon me." Buffy said, going to the kitchen as her stomach told her it was way past dinner time.

"I find it hard to believe you would do something that would make Joyce kick you out…again."

Buffy didn't ask how he knew that she had been kicked out, she'd never told Angel but she figured he had his sources. "Well apparently Willow and Xander decided that they'd take it upon themselves to let my mum in the know and when I refused to bend to her will, presto! I am once again homeless Buffy…well to be fair she did give me a choice…but I don't break promises lightly." Buffy said the last part in a muttered voice but not low enough for Angelus not to hear.

"How'd you afford this place?" Angelus asked, moving around the room. His eyes glanced into the bedroom for a few moments too long before they turned to look at Buffy.

"The previous owner was murdered."

"Thought I smelt old blood. How?"

"Didn't ask. Is there a reason you're here, because I doubt you hunted for me just to make small talk." Buffy said, wanting to move away from the subject of murder.

"I said I'd see you tonight."

"Oh, well I have to go on patrol, having played hooky the last two nights the vamps probably think it's Christmas… or whatever holiday demons celebrate." Buffy said finishing off her quick meal and dusting off her fingers before heading for the door. "Wanna come?" Buffy asked over the threshold her key dangling from her fingers.

Angelus shrugged indifferently with a cocky smirk as he followed her out the door.

Buffy had been right. Compared to her last patrol the graveyards where full of un-life. Angelus walked along beside her, being uncharacteristically silent.

It wasn't long before the vampires made their move, obviously hoping to overpower her with numbers. She was pleasantly surprised, however, when Angelus fought alongside her.

She was glad of the help especially this night, being attacked by so many. She managed to dust a few and caught out of the corner of her eye as Angelus dusted another by throwing it into a tree branch. She didn't even think about it as she threw him a stake, which he caught easily. Buffy went back to paying full attention to her own battles, knowing that Angelus at least had a weapon aside from his fangs.

Angelus paused after he caught the stake Buffy had given him. The hesitation was enough that a vamp got the jump on him, but he was soon nothing but ash floating to the ground. The implications of what he was doing hit him; he was bloody donning a fucking white hat. Like Soul-boy had done, but there was no way he was going to become the slayers lapdog. There was no chance in hell.

Angelus shook his head, disgusted with himself, threw the stake into the ground, and walked off. He left Buffy to fend for herself, berating himself for even coming out here with her tonight. He was in it for one reason and one reason only and that didn't involve joining the fucking white hats.

Buffy was hurt when she saw Angelus walk off without a backward glance. Distracted, she was hit in the face for her moment's diversion, and then her mind turned back to the fight. _'Couldn't he have waited until after the fight to decide to leave?'_ Buffy thought in hurt annoyance as a vampire grabbed each arm trying to hold her in place whilst another pounded on her.

Buffy flipped around, breaking their hold of her arms and both vampires were dust before they could move.

"Come on! Is this all you got even when you ambush me?" Buffy taunted, getting herself into the game her mind focusing one hundred percent on the fight ahead knowing that with the vast numbers surrounding her she would have to be careful.

Buffy fought with an excellent precision, only getting over powered once or twice and having to fight her way up from a pile of vamps whilst not getting bitten. By the time the fight was over Buffy had only sustained one serious injury and that was a long laceration down her left arm and a few minor cuts and bruises to her face and body. Though in pain, she was smiling in satisfaction as she dusted herself off, wincing when she moved her left arm.

Buffy looked around the now empty graveyard and limped out of the graveyard, rationalizing that with her injuries she wasn't going to be able to much more tonight.

She made it to her apartment and fumbled for her key which was being stubborn in coming out of her bloodied pocket of her jeans, her fingers sticky with her blood.

She finally managed to get into her apartment and was suddenly grateful that the floor was completely tiled. On her root to the bathroom, she stripped and tossed her clothes in a pile and turned on the shower. It was the most relaxing and the easiest way to clean her wounds.

Buffy sat on the floor of the shower letting her blood be washed away by the water, glad that her slayer healing had already made the blood in the laceration down her arm clot and stopped the bleeding or she'd be in big trouble. Being careful not to re-tear open her wound Buffy stood up gently washing her hair to make sure that there wasn't any blood in the golden locks wincing as the soapy bubbles from first the shampoo and then conditioner washed over her cuts.

***

Angelus walked down the dark streets of Sunnydale, heading for the closest demon bar. He was eager to reclaim his reputation that he had let slip since his return. When he entered, everyone went quiet and looked at him warily. All of them, by now, heard that the true Angelus had been released again. This time deliberately by a dark slayer.

Angelus sat down at a table with a full bottle of straight whisky and a glass. Angelus didn't drink often, but when he did it was normally in abundance and this time was no different. He couldn't believe he had started to fight alongside the slayer. That was something Angel did, not him. He was evil. A demon feared and respected by demons throughout the world.

He knocked back a couple of shots in a few short seconds, one after the other. His thoughts going around in circles until he shot out his hand and it closed around a throat. He turned his attention to a blonde vampire who had been approaching him. "Don't try and sneak up on me. I don't mind killing another vampire." Angelus said, releasing her throat."

"What's got your boxers in a twist, Angelus. We figured you'd be pleased as punch having the slayer wrapped around your dick." The broad said, sitting down in an empty chair.

"Never said I wasn't."

"Sure, except I'm pretty sure you just left the slayer to her death at the hands of about 50 maybe 60 vamps out in Sunnyrest cemetery half an hour ago." A male vamp yelled over from the doorway, not being able to keep from adding his two cents worth into the conversation.

The entire bar went quiet after that, as they waited for Angelus' reaction. They all knew that Angelus was still just as merciless as when he was in Europe.

"What did you say?" Angelus demanded standing up so that his chair flew back with the force of his anger.

"I said you left that blonde haired bitch to her death at the hands of 50 vamps half an hour ago." Angelus growled low and before anyone was even aware that he had moved the vamp that had spoken out was nothing but dust on the floor of the bar.

Angelus looked around the bar his eyes challenging anyone to speak out when all they did was quiver in fear the scent of it saturating the bar their eyes diverting quickly away.

As the scent of fear penetrated his alcohol clouded senses Angelus came to a realization. Fighting with Buffy hadn't damaged his reputation; in fact these idiots seemed even more fearful of him now than before.

Angelus walked out of the bar. The bartender not daring to call out after him to insist that he pay for all the whisky he had drunk the past 45minutes, which had nearly been the entire bottle.

Angelus made his way down the streets, back the way he had come, until he reached Sunnyrest cemetery to find nothing but empty space and the stake he had plunged into the ground as he left. It was lucky for Angelus that he could hold his liquor far better than his wayward childe Spike did or else he'd never of found his way back to the cemetery.

Angelus felt relief sweep through him, that there wasn't a dead body anywhere to be seen. After a few minutes of standing there as he tried to get his nose to pick up on Buffy's trail, was that the scent of blood lingered in the air. Not just any blood: Buffy's blood.

Angelus growled dangerously in his throat his face shifting. Following after the trail, Angelus eventually found himself outside Buffy's apartment.

Angelus turned the handle and smiled when he realized that she hadn't locked it and so he sauntered into the room…

***

Buffy was sitting on the two seater couch in her pajama pants and bra, trying to wrap a bandage around her left arm. The task was proving impossible, with only one arm. She heard the door slam shut and looking up with a jerk, Buffy let out a whimper of surprised pain. The quick movement tore open the wound and started the bleeding afresh.

A slight breeze in front of her made Buffy look up and gasp in surprise "Angelus. What are you doing here?" Buffy asked. It was then that she noticed that he was in game face and she scrambled back as far as she could the couch stopped her progress.

"Angelus?" She asked with a whimper, as he stretched his arm out and took hold of her left arm coming closer than she felt comfortable.

As he came closer Buffy was suddenly aware of the smell of alcohol coming off the demon and Buffy wrinkled her nose in distaste. She watched warily, with tensed muscles as Angelus inspected the wound closely. It shocked her when his tongue ran across the wound a couple of times, tasting the blood. He effectively sealed off the wound, before grabbing the bandage from her limp fingers. He wrapped the wound tightly and tied it in a strong knot, which she hadn't been able to achieve. His face shifted back into its more handsome visage.

Angelus' eyes took in her face and noted the bruises and small cuts that littered her face. His eyes drifted down noting the bruises and cuts that littered her upper body, as well as the fact that she was only half dressed.

"Who knew anyone could wear bruises so well." Angelus murmured, his eyes still drinking her in.

Buffy snorted "You're drunk."

"No, I'm not. At least, not anymore. Slayer blood has amazing sobering qualities."

"I'll just have to take your word for it." Buffy said feeling the embers of the fire that had been burning in her belly since their encounter at the Bronze flare up again as his eyes roved over her bruised skin.

Buffy stood up and walked to the kitchen pouring herself a glass of water to drink. Coming back over to the couch, the glass in hand, she sat back down taking a sip of the cool liquid hoping that it would cool the burning heat that was running through her veins. It didn't. Instead it seemed to make the fire burn hotter as Angelus' eyes ate her alive. She was suddenly super aware of the fact that she only had her bra covering her upper body. The heat was scorching her veins making her feel flushed. A pulse emanating from her core, her eyes were drawn towards his lips and refused to be pulled away.

She desperately wanted to take things slow this time. Rushing things with Angel had led to a very bad series of unfortunate events that she would carry with her forever. She didn't want to make the same mistake twice, but her body had other plans. It was ready to feel his large hands running over her body, whilst her mind was not. The fire in her blood won out and Buffy was soon pressing her lips against his finding herself overly pleased when he responded without hesitation.

Angelus was soon taking control leaning into Buffy, until he was on top of her and she was lying down on the couch. His tongue felt like a fire that was so hot it burned cold inside her mouth, making Buffy moan as his clever tongue sort out all her mouths hidden secrets leaving no crevice untouched.

Buffy hands made quick work of divesting Angelus of his jacket and top flinging them mindlessly to the floor. Her hot little hands roamed his body and then went into his hair, pulling on the small thick silky strands. Angelus tongue licked along her throat concentrating on her rapidly beating pulse point. "Angelus." Buffy breathed, her breath catching in her throat. The tugs on his hair made him groan gutturally.

Angelus kissed and licked alternatively down Buffy's chest until he reached her still covered breast, gently biting down on one covered snowy globe making her cry out in pleasure. He quickly unclasped her bra and flung it to the floor, impatient to see her without the barrier of clothing.

He looked down at her bare breasts as they heaved with her panted breathes admiring the sight, "Fuck your gorgeous, Buff." He told her before lowering his head to one of her pebbled nipples, sucking it into his mouth and caressing it with his tongue. His hand tweaked and pulled on the unattended nipple.

Angelus enjoyed Buffy's moans for a few moments, before he picked up the pace of his suckling. He moved harder and faster, copying the same pattern with his hand that was attending to her other breast. He felt her wreathing and moaning beneath him in such a way that he knew that she was on the brink of orgasm. He pulled away making her cry out in displeasure and open her lust darkened hazel eyes.

"Angelus?!" She whined arching herself in invitation but he ignored it.

"Are you sure lover?" he said, playfully.

"Please, Angelus please." Buffy said, thrashing her head not understanding why he had stopped leaving her on the brink, torturing her.

"Are you sure lover?"

"'Bout what." Buffy panted once her mind put the words into a sentence.

"Well I'd hate to be breaking one of our agreed upon conditions Buff."

Buffy made an unintelligible sound that was most definitely a whine as she arched up trying to catch Angelus's lips with her own but he pulled back.

"Answer me, lover."

Buffy made a sound that was unmistakably a growl, the sound of which made Angelus' already hard cock pulse. "Fuck the bloody conditions." Buffy said, becoming annoyed. She needed a release and she needed it now!

"Is that a yes, lover?" Angelus asked, knowing he was being cruel, but he couldn't help it. Seeing her like this was such a turn on.

"Yes!" Buffy cried, going from annoyed to whiney again in a matter of seconds.

Angelus smiled and lowered his mouth to her breast again one lick on the pebbled nipple that had received his ministrations before sent her tumbling over the edge into an intense orgasm.

Angelus stripped himself of his pants freeing his erect cock from its leather confines. He divested Buffy of her pajama bottoms and the damp panties. Pressing them to his nose he breathed deeply and looked from the corner of his eye as Buffy's half lidded eyes watched him inhale her underwear.

Angelus dropped the panties to the floor crawling over Buffy again, his lips catching hers. His cock pushed against the damp curls of her sex making Buffy moan as the sensitized area pulsed to life again.

He pushed into her, getting a mewl from Buffy. He pulled out again until only the tip of his cock remained inside her tight passage, before he thrust back in. Her heated core pulsed around him; the heat from her aroused body seemed to seep through him from the outside, heating him up from the outside in. The feeling was incredibly arousing and he groaned, his back arching.

He used his hands to angle her hips differently so that he could penetrate deeper into her warmth, loving the cries of passion Buffy made at the new angle. He smashed his lips to hers wanting, needing to possess her everywhere in any way he could.

Her hands where moving over his body. Their heat seeming to burn his already heated skin. Her walls squeezed around him, pulling him deeper as she came for a second time. Angelus' movements became more frenzied as he strived for his release, wanting to join her in orgasmic bliss.

"Angelus!" Buffy screamed as her sensitized body came again, in a matter of seconds. This time she brought him with her as he thrust wildly. His cool cum pumped deeply into her womb.

Angelus fell to the side curling Buffy up against his chest with his arm. His unneeded panted breathes could be felt against her back, as his chest and stomach heaved much like her own. "Fuck Buff, you burned me." Angelus said looking at his flushed skin.

"Thought you felt warm." Buffy sighed tiredly, as she snuggled deeper into Angelus' embrace, quickly falling asleep.

Angelus lay awake for a long time looking down at the sleeping woman in his arms. His heated body cooled back down to room temperature. When Buffy started to shiver, he got up and pulled the blanket off her bed. He closed the curtain to the one window tight, so that the sun's rays wouldn't be able to surprise him in the morning. He snuck back in around Buffy, making her toss slightly before settling down again and throwing the blanket over them. He didn't quiet understanding why he cared.

Buffy didn't wake until that afternoon. She lazily stretched only to startle in surprise, when she felt another body behind her. She smiled softly as the memories of last night returned, making her blush and mentally berate herself for giving in to her baser desires. She had wanted to take it slow and make sure that she didn't get hurt, well at least not as hurt as last time.

Buffy tried to get up but the arm around her waist only tightened and she felt Angelus move.

"Where do you think you're going, lover?" Angelus whispered against her ear making her shiver.

"I was going to go have a shower and get cleaned up." Buffy said, blushing a little.

"Only if I get to go with you." Angelus said, a sensual tone in his voice that made Buffy's heartbeat pick up.

"I don't think so." Buffy said, firmly.

"Too bad, I guess you're stuck here." Angelus said, his arm tightening a little bit more to stop her from breaking free.

Buffy didn't bother arguing. She liked being in his arms like this, so she didn't see the point. "I have to go into town today; did you need me to pick up some blood or something?" Buffy asked, turning around in his arms to face him.

"No. I don't eat packaged food." Angelus said playfully.

Buffy raised an eyebrow, questioningly "I thought we agreed to no hunting." She said accusingly

"So we did, but I swear I heard you say, just last night, 'fuck the conditions'" Buffy blushed and scowled and opened her mouth to retort, but Angelus placed a finger against her lips, an amused smile on his face at her obvious ire. "Don't fret Buff I'm not hunting, but that doesn't mean that there aren't people out there that like to get bitten by vampires. They come and they leave, a little dizzy, perhaps, but they do walk away." Angelus explained he couldn't help the amused smile that appeared on his face at Buffy's horrified expression _'At least most of the time'_.

"How could they be so stupid?" Buffy muttered before shaking her head, dismissing it for later thought. Besides it wasn't as if it was her job to stop people from wanting to get bitten. _'It's probably like drug addicts.'_ She thought, before shaking it off.

Angelus' gaze was drawn down when Buffy leaned up to check the time a few moments later and he felt a flash of searing desire when his gaze was met by her pert breasts. Angelus never being one to deny himself rolled himself on top of her again causing Buffy to shriek in surprise as she was forced back against the couch, his mouth kissing, licking and nipping alternatively on the soft flesh under her chin as she threw her head back in pleasure.

"Angelus we can't. I have to go into town." Buffy panted as his experienced mouth cleverly tasted her skin, making the now familiar tingles race through her body.

"No you don't." Angelus said, as his mouth moved down to her neck making her mewl.

Buffy shook her head gently trying to shake herself out of the pleasured web that Angelus was so cleverly weaving around her.

"Yes, yes I do." Buffy said, her hands going to his head to pull him up so that he would stop his pleasured torture, as she couldn't think straight.

"Why?" Angelus asked, ignoring her tugs. He smirked in victory when her hands stopped their efforts and her fingers started running through his hair involuntarily.

"I need to find a job and that means going out and asking around." Buffy sighed, her fingers still buried in his silky strands.

"No you don't. I'll pay for whatever you need, lover, as long as you stay right here." Angelus said, between nibbling on her tender skin around her throat.

Buffy's eyes shot open and she managed to gather the strength to roll them over, making the blanket fall to the ground and positioning herself on top. Angelus' hands held her sides firmly.

"These aren't the 1800's, Angelus. I'm an independent woman and I refuse to have you do any such thing for me." Buffy said firmly, a stubborn tilt to her chin as she managed to with some great difficulty ignore the erotic way he was rubbing against her.

Angelus swiftly rolled them over so that he was once again on top. His mouth worked across her throat now and headed downwards. "Fine, but do it tomorrow. After school or even during school! Today, I'm placing you under house arrest." Angelus spoke in between kisses against her skin.

Buffy opened her mouth to object but one of Angelus' hands had found its way to her clit and was rubbing it causing the objection to die in her throat unspoken. A pleasured moan came out instead and Buffy surrendered to the burning fires that Angelus had created in her body.

Hours later, Buffy stood in the shower her body humming from a day full of mind blowing sex. She felt really happy and for the first time since she first spoke with Angelus, she felt secure about her desirability. Sure, Angel had told her that Angelus had lied about what he felt, but because they couldn't do it themselves the insecurity had remained. Small, but it was there ready to flare up at a moments notice. Now, thankfully, it was gone.

It was dark out now and Buffy had to force Angelus out of the house. She knew that if she let him stay she'd end up sleeping half the day away again and be late to school, if he even let her go to school. That clever mouth and hands of his had very high convincing properties to them, which she believed herself defenseless against.

She wasn't going to go on patrol tonight seeing as her injuries still needed to heal a bit more before she would have full mobility with her arm. She was feeling satisfied, but also pleasantly tired. She knew that after having eaten something for dinner, she was going to just flop down on her bed and go to sleep.

Her alarm was now set up and on her bedroom dresser. She had gone over and taken from her old room at Revello drive a few minutes after Angelus left, knowing that after she had her shower she wouldn't feel like going anywhere. Then she'd be late to school and then detention and that wasn't good, if she wanted to get a job tomorrow.

**A/N:** Ok so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you thought and constructive criticism is welcome to help me improve.


	3. Chapter 3 earshot

**Disclaimer:** I in no way own Buffy the vampire slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon. But I do wish that I could own Angelus or even Angel or both but unfortunately I have no such luck.

**A/N:** Well here is the next chapter it follows the storyline of the original episode and uses some of the dialogue as well as added scenes that are following my Buffy/Angelus pairing.

**Warning: there is smut in this chapter too lol (I feel like I'm writing a lot of it lately lol)**

I'd also like to thank my beta for editing chapter 2 for me, I was in such a hurry to post it that I forgot to add it in my A/N last chappie (hangs head in shame) so sorry to my beta for last chapter. Unfortunately I haven't heard anything from her in a long time so I've decided to post this one with the advice she gave me for the last chapter. So I hope that there aren't too many mistakes and if they are please feel free to let me now in a review or a pm or an email. !

I'd also like to give a shout out to Angel's blue eyed girl's fic's they are all awesome! If you haven't already checked her out you should!

**CHAPTER 3**

**Earshot **

Buffy was running rather fast, her breaths coming in exaggerated gasps. She swore that she heard something moving behind her, and she took a quick look; forcing the small smile away that wanted to appear on her face. When she saw a glimpse of a demon following her, she forced a terrified expression on her face, as she glanced back again.

She had made it to a deserted children's playground by now, and Buffy seized her moment, allowing herself to trip on the gutter as she looked behind her for a third time. She came crashing down landing on her front. Buffy turned to the side slightly, and as she looked up to see an ugly scabby demon with no mouth, and pointy things around its head coming to a stand in front of her she smiled, delivering a hard kick to the back of its knee making it fall for a second, before it stood back up.

Buffy had also gotten up by know, and she kicked again this time hitting it in the chest sending the demon backwards and falling onto the ground where it rolled on to its back.

Buffy took out a knife that she had been hiding as she looked at the ugly demon lying prostrate on the ground. "You demons can't resist a run, and stumble, can you?" Buffy quipped, and was about to issue the killing blow when the knife was kicked from her hand by a previously unnoticed, second scabby demon, and the knife changed hands as the demon that was lying on the ground caught it.

The other demon pushed Buffy back or at least tried to as Buffy grabbed it forearms and swung it into the metal pole of the swings, the demon hitting the pole and falling even further into the chains, that held the plastic seats of the swings.

The demon was up again quickly, one demon standing in front of the other. The one in front ducked whilst the one behind threw the knife at her, hoping to kill her that way. But she caught the knife by the handle as it twirled around in the air.

The demon in front stood up straight again, and attacked her. Buffy again caught its forearms moving backwards slightly, from the force of the demons momentum. She slammed it onto the table thrusting the knife into the demons chest killing it instantly.

She turned around again, the knife in hand to see the second demon running out of sight. "One down, one gone." Unnoticed by the blonde slayer, the hand that had touched the demon had gotten a little after spray, of the demons florescent blue blood on the back of her hand. Which in mere seconds, had been absorbed into her skin and into her veins, leaving no trace that it had ever been there.

***

Buffy entered school the next morning scratching the back of her hand every few minutes, the damned thing had been itching like crazy ever since she had killed scabby demon number 1, and she was getting a little worried about it.

Normally she'd go to Giles, but seeing as Giles was being righteously angry with her, and there was no doubt in her mind, that if Xander and Willow had told her mum about seeing her at the Bronze with Angelus. Then it was more than likely that they told Giles, and the rest of the gang, and no doubt they'd all be mad at her by now, so the people she usually turned to were gone. And seeing as she hadn't thought much of it before she left for school, she hadn't bothered to look through Merrick's old occult books. To see if anything that mentioned scabby demons; and the case of the itches in one of the volumes. So she was stuck going to the school library to see if she could find some information there.

But she'd have to do that later, as when she got to the door she saw that Giles, Xander, Willow, and Oz where already in there, and she didn't feel like getting into an argument with them, or face there silent but accusing looks. So she walked away, not wanting to be seen just yet. She looked back just once though, and saw Wes walk into the room, looking pompously smug in his usual suit and she couldn't help, but be slightly glad that she'd be missing that speech.

The first two lessons seemed to drag by, and she didn't know if it was just her, but it felt like Xander, and Willow were looking at her throughout the whole two classes. Buffy asked to be excused early from her second class, so that she could get to the library, without having to deal with being seen by those two.

Buffy peaked in one of the round windows, and smiled when she saw Giles enter his office, using the opportunity; Buffy opened the swinging door, and walked quickly into the room. Walking straight past the office door, and into the section of the library reserved for Giles…and the Scooby's being quiet unnoticed by Giles, who came out a second later, carrying another book mumbling to himself, obviously getting slightly frustrated with his slow progress on finding things out about the Ascension.

Buffy skipped her 3rd and 4th sessions in favour of looking through more books. The itch was getting worse, no matter how many times she scratched it, and it just happened to be one of those itches that you couldn't just ignore.

She found the book she was looking for, and snuck back out of the library, heading out into the packed hallways, as all the students were at their lockers putting their books away, and heading towards the cafeteria, or outside for the pre-game pep rally. Buffy on the other hand, entered a darkened science room, and switched on a desk lamp. Opened the book, flipping to the right page, where a picture of the ugly head of the demon, she had killed stared up at her. _'Stupid scabby demon! I have enough to worry about without something else going wrong.'_ Buffy thought before she began to read.

Buffy read carefully, not wanting to miss something important, and she almost fell off of her chair when she read the word 'infect' she reread the sentence again, 'they can infect the host' '_infect! Infect with what!'_ Buffy thought frantically reading on a few more sentences. Before the meaning became clear.

"…They can infect the host, with an aspect of the demon…" Buffy read aloud hoping that it wasn't true. The last thing she needed in her weird, and far from perfect life, was a new monster part growing somewhere on her body.

Buffy looked at the rest of the paragraphs on that page over; hoping to find out what part of the demon she would be infected with. When no such thing came up, Buffy took one last look at the picture of the demon, and felt herself shudder. "I hope it's not the outside part." Buffy said, before closing the book, and returning back to the library. Forgetting to check if Giles, or everyone else was there.

So it was a surprise for Buffy when she looked up, and saw the whole group gathered around the table that was covered in occult books. They were all staring at her, obviously wondering what she was going to do. Buffy look at all of them, and couldn't help but feel that all their looks were judging her. So she decided to just do what she came to do, and get out.

Buffy headed up the stairs hoping to leave without a confrontation. "So you're not even talking to us now?" Xander called to her when she was half way up, carefully avoiding their gazes.

Buffy paused on the steps before continuing. "I believe, it was you who wasn't talking to me." Buffy replied. Still not looking at them, and she was pleased when she reached the shelves.

"Buffy you've miss a few research meetings, as the slayer you need to be here." Giles said giving Buffy a penetrating stare.

"Ah yeah, sorry, I've been busy." Buffy said still holding the book, as she had paused again when Giles had spoken.

"You've been busy doing what? Playing tonsil hocky with the evil half of your boyfriend." Xander said jealousy creeping into his tone.

Buffy felt herself stiffen in a quiet rage, and she mindlessly put the book down on the closest shelf, before moving back down the stairs, her rage building. "You know what Xander! You can just butt out! It is none of your business what has kept me busy the last couple of days. And I don't care how self righteously angry you are at me, and I don't care if you judge me. But for you, and Willow to go behind my back, and tell my mother about something, that I wasn't ready to tell her…" Buffy took a deep calming breath as her voice, and body began to shake, and tears fell down her cheeks as her rage turned to sorrow, and she hiccupped a few times, trying to get herself under control. "…Well I hope you're happy, and that you're proud of yourselves. What kind of friends are you! That you get me kicked out of my own home…you know what? Just do me a big favour, and just keep the hell away from me." Buffy yelled, before running out the door leaving a shocked, and very guilty feeling Willow, and Xander. Her outburst leaving the rest of the group shocked.

Cordelia was the first to break her silence as she looked over at Xander. "Oh well done Harris you managed to ruin yet another person's home life apart from your own." Cordelia said scathingly, before getting up, and leaving deciding that if Buffy didn't have to be here, then neither did she.

A few moments later Giles left for his office feeling rather, disquieted by the whole scene, and sought the sanctum of his office. Willow, and Xander left next, still in stunned silence. Oz trailed after the red head out of habit, his thoughts elsewhere as he also pondered what could have possessed Willow to go, and tell Buffy's mom about something so personal.

The last two classes of the day passed in a blur for Buffy, as she sat in silence pretending to listen. When really she was making sure that she didn't burst into tears. By the time 6th session was over Buffy felt that she had her tear ducts, more or less under control, and she left the school heading for the shops, hoping that she'd get lucky, and land a job today.

Buffy was wondering around for a good few minutes. Wondering, which shops to check into first. When she noticed a help wanted sign, hanging from a window in Starbucks, and she shrugged walking across the road she entered the shop, and was surprised by how crowded it was. She pushed her way through a throng of people, that was surrounding the door, ignoring people that glared at her angrily.

When Buffy finally made it to the counter, the look on the woman's face as she stood there alone made Buffy feel sorry for her. "Um the sign in the window said help wanted, and well I was looking for a job, so I was kinda hoping we could solve both problems?" Buffy said with a hopeful smile.

The girls' expression turned from worried to surprised, and happy in a matter of moments. "Really are you serious?"

"Ah, yeah." Buffy said nodding.

"Great hang on! I'll be back in one second." True to the girls word, she was back in a second, being followed by a big woman, who looked Buffy over critically.

"Kinda scrawny ain't cha buttercup. You done any waitressing before?"

"Three months in L.A" Buffy said getting hopeful.

The large woman looked around the store, and nodded "Alright what's your name sweet cheeks?"

"Buffy Summers."

"Well Buffy Summers, my name is Becca, and I'm your new boss. You'll find a spare uniform out back, and a plastic jug full of spare name tags. Pick one, put them on, and we'll see how you do today. You do well, your hired. If not, you're out the door."

Buffy nodded, and walked behind the counter, and out back, quickly finding the uniform, and donning it, she pulled out a name tag, checking it, to make sure it wasn't a boy's name, before walking back out, and getting a quick rundown, before she was serving customers, and busting tables.

A good three hours passed, before the rush had slowed down long enough for the two waitresses to relax, and begin to breathe normally.

"You're a godsend Buffy. The other girl quit two weeks ago, and I've been doing this shift on my own. The names Shelly." Shelly said holding out her hand which Buffy shook.

"Well, I hope I did well enough to get the job, I really need the money." Buffy said her shoulders slumping slightly.

"Yeah, me to. It'd be nice to not have to work the 3:45 til 8:45 on my own anymore."

The rest of the shift passed, and as Shelly, and Buffy were out back, Becca came in a smile on her face. "You did well tonight, better than I expected, so your hired, come by tomorrow after you finish school, and we'll work out your shifts, and get your details." Becca said before leaving.

Buffy smiled before hanging the uniform in Shelly's locker, after she offered to share hers until she got one of her own.

Buffy said goodbye to Shelly, before heading home for a quick meal, and grabbing a few stakes. She was about to exist her apartment when she stopped, and raced to the bathroom her eyes checking her reflection, and her hands running over her skull checking for horns, or other demony bits that might have popped up. She had been doing that all day, since she had read the bit about the aspect of the demon, and she was relieved to see nothing had changed. Buffy opened the sink cupboard, and searched for something with a mirror, that she could carry around in her pocket, and she came up with her foundation box, that was practically empty, and she shoved that in her pocket, before leaving the apartment for real this time.

Buffy walked through the dark deserted streets of Sunnydale. Her mind focused on her more personal problems than her patrol. Buffy came to a stop looking around her, and upon seeing no one. Stopped in the light of a street lamp, positioned at the side of the road that lit the night in a circle.

Her hand going to her pocket, a heavy sigh escaping her lips, as she pulled out the little makeup mirror, and flipped it open, holding it in front of her face, carefully checking her appearance.

"Well. Still got a mouth." Buffy said a sardonic tone to her voice. The mirror gave her a slight view of the scenery behind her. So when she turned around, and saw Angelus standing right behind her, she jumped, before sighing in annoyance at her jitteriness.

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm really not." Angelus said a half smile on his face, that she knew so well.

"Oh well that's ok, I didn't see you so, I should have known you were there." Buffy said rolling her eyes not really in the mood for Angelus's games.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked looking away hoping that he hadn't heard what she said.

"I'm a creature of the night Buff, roaming around at night is what I do."

"Yeah of course." Buffy said shaking her head slightly, as if to say it was a dumb question, before heading off down the footpath. Angelus fell into step beside her.

"So why were you checking to see if you still had a mouth?" Angelus asked knowing that she was hoping that he wouldn't.

"Oh, just the most recent thing that I have to worry about, along with the Mayor, and Faith, and my friends."

"I'm not really following lover."

"Just this demon, well actually two of them, I touched one of them, and now I'm going to get a big case of the bumpies, or a tail or something."

"Aspect of the demon."

"You know the drill." Buffy said unconsciously scratching at her hand, as thinking of it made it itch again.

"By rumour, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything Buff, a lot of demons just exaggerate their power, I used to do it a lot at one stage. Ha. There was nothing like going into a fight, and smelling the overwhelming scent of fear on ones opponent, especially if the demon you're fighting is really a hell of a lot stronger than you." Angelus said. An excited quality entering his voice.

Buffy looked at him curious, and yet horrified by his view of his past. It was something that she had always wanted to know about, but Angel was to ashamed of, to talk about unless he really, really had to.

"Hmm demon hype, maybe, maybe not." Buffy turned to look at her companion again, and threw her hands up in the air. "And of course, you're gone." Buffy grumbled before continuing on, on her own, this time heading back to her place, in no mood to be wondering around the dark streets anymore.

***

Buffy sat alone in the school library, using a chair that she had placed against the wall. The library was empty. Even of Giles who must have gotten stuck, with some teacher thing, at the teacher's lounge, or something of the sort. Not that Buffy cared. It was quiet in here, blissfully quiet.

From the moment she had stepped into the school this morning, she had been hearing people's thoughts. At first she had thought that, the people where just talking. Until Principle Snyder had been walking down the halls singing walk like an Egyptian, and even though it was unlikely the thing that proved it, was that his lips were definitely not moving at all.

Though that wasn't why she was hiding in the library. The teenage boys at the school thought about sex way too much, and it was just freaky when hearing those thoughts about yourself. She had literally run away from one guys thoughts, as he thought about throwing her against a locker…she had run away after that, and came here to the most quiet spot in the whole school.

She was kind of pleased about it though. Out of all the terrible things she had imagined happening to her, this hadn't even been on the list, and just imagine all the things she could do with this kind of thing, she would definitely make good use out of this new ability.

Buffy entered her classroom for her 4th class of the day with a confident easy smile, her test in her last class had gone well, and the surprised look on her teachers face had made her want to laugh, and stick her tongue out at him at the same time. Buffy sat close to the front row as far as she could manage from Xander, and Willow, and got her books ready waiting for the teacher to arrive, and she was not disappointed with her English teachers' reaction.

"…Jealousy." Buffy said quickly reading the thoughts from the girl a few seats across from her as she thought the answer to the teacher's question.

"Buffy, right, very good." The teacher said coming to stand in front of the class again to lean on her desk.

'_I knew that!'_ the girl that Buffy was stealing the answers off thought angrily.

"Jealousy, is the tool that Iago uses to undo Othello. But what's his motivation? What reason does Iago give for destroying his superior officer?

'_Cassio has my place. Twix my sheets, he's done my office.' _

"Well, he was passed over for promotion," Buffy began, "Cassio was picked instead, and people were saying that Othello slept with his wife." As she deciphered the meaning of the line as quickly as she could, hoping that she had got it right.

'_Buffy did the reading? Buffy understood the reading?'_ Buffy heard Willow think, and couldn't help but feel slightly hurt by her scepticism, and yet proud that she was confusing the smart red head.

'_When did she study? Was I suppose to study? Miss Murray's kinda hot.'_ She heard, and she turned her attention away from the loud thoughts of her supposed two best friends _'Well at least they don't seem overly made at me anymore.'_ Buffy thought before focusing her attention back on the student she was borrowing from.

'_I was going to say Cassio! Urgh I hate her!'_

"Any other reason?" Miss Murray asked.

"Race!" the girl yelled desperate to get her answer in before Buffy.

"Urmm, good Nancy." Miss Murray said obviously surprised at the girl's enthusiasm. "Can't over look that."

'_Look at them, scrambling for the teacher's praise like pigeons for a thrown bread crust,'_ another person thought. Buffy turned to locate him. _'Bread crusts, that's deep. I should write that down.'_

'_Ok,'_ Buffy thought _'Freddy Iverson is weird.'_

"…Is there something else at work here?" Miss Murray the teacher continued unaware of one of her students distraction.

"Well, he, um," Buffy began, reading the teachers thoughts as she went, trying to quickly put them into words, that wouldn't seem odd coming out of her mouth, "he sort of admits himself that his motives are... spurious! He, um, he does things, because he, he enjoys them. It's like he's not, he's not really a person. He's, the dark half of Othello himself."

The class gasped in shock, and surprise whilst the teacher looked impressed at Buffy's knowledge, and ideas that closely matched her own. "Buffy really very astute, I said something quiet like that in my dissertation. Yes, and doesn't that also explain Othello's readiness to believe Iago? Within seconds he turns on Desdemona. He believes that she has been unfaithful. And we're all like that. We all have our little internal Iago's, that tell us that our husbands or our girlfriends or whatever don't really love us. But you never really see what's in someone's heart."

Buffy was silent for the rest of the class, as what the teacher spoke about reminded her of herself, and Angel's relationship, and in some ways applied to Angelus as well, not that she'd tell that overly arrogant demon that, she may not feel totally undesirable around him now, but she sure as hell wasn't ready to talk to him about something like that.

Buffy walked the halls looking around her, as all the thoughts of the students in the corridor intruded into her brain, she couldn't seem to turn it off anymore, no matter how hard she tried.

Buffy was standing in the cafeteria, trying to carry on as normal. The voices inside her mind however, were getting worse.

'_It's gotta get better. Please tell me it gets better. I hate school.'_

'_Am I normal? Look at everybody, none of this matters.'_

'_Come on! Come on! She's a loser. She has the sweetest face I've ever seen.' _

'_Oh my god, quiet down.'_

Suddenly the voices rapidly increased until they were all rendered utterly unrecognisable in the roar they had created. Buffy came to a stop, the tray dropping from her hands, and everyone clapped, and hooted in appreciation, she tried to turn them off as the sounds hurt her ears. As the voices got louder, and louder until they were just a roar in her ears. Suddenly, one came forward to stand out from the rest, the voice filled with such pain that it was unrecognisable.

'_This time tomorrow, I'll kill you all!'_

Buffy fell to the floor the noise becoming too much for her body to take; she was unconscious before her head hit the floor of the cafeteria.

Buffy moved her hands, touching something cold, and soft, and thoughts entered her head that were not her own.

'_I think she's waking up?'_

'_Oh thank god!'_

'_Her eyes are opening!'_

'_I'm cold.'_

Buffy frowned before opening her eyes to stare up at the 5 faces of her friends as they leaned down around her in a circle.

"Buffy are you alright?" Giles asked. Buffy nodded before getting up ignoring the hand that was offering to pull her up.

"There's a killer in the cafeteria, get all the names of the people that were their including teachers…just everyone." Buffy said brushing herself off not bothering to explain anymore as their thoughts beat against her ears.

She walked in the direction of town, as she tried to force her mind off people's thoughts, she desperately wanted to get home, and look up some things…or just sleep and know no more for a long time. But she needed that job at Starbucks, and she wanted to make a good impression, she just hoped that she didn't have to work tonight, or she was screwed.

Buffy entered the Starbucks shop, her head spinning, and she was more than grateful when she was sitting down in Becca's small messy office.

"Ok Buffy all I need is your address, and phone number." Becca said, and Buffy took out a piece of paper that she had scribbled both things down on that morning, before leaving for school.

'_She looks rather sick poor thing, I do hope she isn't the sickly type.'_ Buffy heard Becca's thoughts, and tried to make herself' seem normal, but she doubted that Becca was fooled by her fake smile, and sad attempt at whit.

Buffy was handed her roster, and was glad that she had Tuesday's off. So all she had to hope for was that by 3:45 tomorrow, she would have found a way to get rid of this aspect of the demon.

Buffy ran down the crowded streets apologising quickly if she bumped into anyone, and she slammed the door behind her gratefully as the silence met her ears. Buffy immediately felt better once the voices went away, and so after a quick drink of water she walked to her shelves, and pulled down any books that looked like they might be helpful.

A few hours passed, and Buffy found nothing, and she was beginning to fear that there was no antidote, or way to stop it or control it, if she couldn't get rid of it she would choose to control it. But there wasn't anything, and out of fear, and frustration, Buffy threw the book she had been pouring through across the room; where it hit the wall, then the floor, with a thud.

As if, that was some kind of triggered, Buffy started hearing voices again. but this time she was alone, and she realised with horror that the aspect of the demon was getting stronger, she was hearing through walls.

Buffy left the apartment, she had a desperate need for Angel's comfort, and even though she knew that Angel wasn't there anymore, and there was nothing she could do to get him back, the body was still there, and Angelus was better than nothing, right.

Buffy ran, trying to outrun the voices in her head, as she made a mad dash for the Mansion, not knowing what Angelus could do for her, but just knowing that she wanted him to be there. She ran into the mansion, her back to the room, as she moved backwards, wary of hearing the voices again. As they seemed to have stopped; but she was fearful of them catching up to her.

Her progress into the room was stopped by a hard body, and arms circling around her. Angelus had been sleeping when he felt Buffy near the mansion, and it had surprised him to see her whimpering, and speed walking backwards. Not even aware that she was going to run right into him.

"Buff? What's the matter?" Angelus asked, when Buffy didn't say anything, just continued to look at the curtain, as if fearful something was going to come through.

"Their chasing me, I can't get them to stop, their too loud Angel. But it's quiet now, yours are silent though, Angelus, it's nice, and quiet here." Buffy said calming down towards the end.

Angelus ignored the use of his alter ego's name, and frowned. "Buff, you sound like Drusilla when she's having one of her episodes! What's going on?" he demanded, turning her around to face him.

"I got my aspect of the demon, apparently their telepathic, and that's why they have no mouths, so I've been hearing people's thoughts…everyone's thoughts." Buffy said putting a hand to her head, before suddenly look up at him again, a sharp look in her eyes "Why can't I hear yours?"

Angelus shrugged, and backed her into a chair, before sitting down himself. "It's like the mirror, the thoughts are there, but they cast no reflection in you, for you to hear them."

"Oh, well it's nice, I mean that it's quiet…" Buffy stiffened suddenly, as the voices came back at first, they were just the odd thought, or two nothing to loud, but in a matter of moments the voices had gotten to be a loud roar, and Buffy fell back into the couch. Her head tossing from side to side. An occasional really loud thought making sense in her brain.

Angelus watched shocked as Buffy fell back into the couch whimpering, and her head thrashing from side to side. _'Oh great what I am I suppose to do now?'_ Angelus thought, as he slid off the couch, and laid Buffy down, stroking her forehead in a gesture, that he knew from his time as Angel soothed her.

His senses told him that the sun didn't set for another hour and a half, so until then he was stuck at the mansion babysitting a sick Slayer. That he had no idea how to make well again. The irony that a master vampire, wanted to nurse the slayer back to health was not lost on him, but the normal amusement that the irony would cause was not present, as his lover tossed, and turned on the couch.

Eventually the thought struck him that she'd be more comfortable in a bed, then on the couch, and so he lifted her gently in his arms, and carried her to the room that he had claimed as his…which happened to be as far away from Angel's room as possible.

Once the sun went down, Angelus swept from his room, and out of the mansion walking quickly amongst the streets. Needing no guidance to find the ex-watchers place, and knocking on the door determined that Giles would hear him pounding, even if he had his music blaring as loud as possible.

The watcher looked through the peep hole as years of experience on the hellmouth had taught him to, and upon seeing Angelus at the door, he grabbed his crossbow, and opened the door pointing it at him, much like he had done when Angel had banged on his door seeking forgiveness.

"I'm not here to hurt ya Ripper." Angelus said amused.

Giles didn't say anything to that, but the crossbow shifted slightly to sit directly over his heart, but still Angelus wasn't fearful of the old man. He just raised an eyebrow. "I'm here because Buffy's seriously ill." Angelus said, leaning casually against the wall. Not betraying how worried he really felt.

Giles gave the demon a contemptuous look "You take her to the hospital, they'll be able to treat her, for whatever it is she has." Giles said feeling worried himself, as Buffy hardly ever got sick, and it had to be bad if Angelus was here talking to him.

Angelus eyes turned towards Giles in surprise, and he looked at him incredulously, before he laughed full, and hearty. "I don't believe it! Here you are calling yourself her friends, and you've pushed the girl so far away, that she hasn't even told you about the aspect of the demon." Angelus shook his head still chuckling.

Giles looked at him suspiciously, before remembering Buffy's strange behaviour that day in school. "Aspect of the demon…" Giles murmured, lowering the crossbow as he thought "What did she get?"

"Telepathy." Angelus answered still amused.

Giles shut the door in Angelus's face, and Angelus shrugged walking away. Heading back to the mansion, convincing himself' that he had done all that he could.

Giles was on the phone immediately after closing the door, the phone ringing, until the person on the other line picked up the phone.

"Hello, yes, Mrs. Summers it's Rupert Giles, I just thought you should know that Buffy is extremely ill at the moment…yes I called you as soon as I found out…where she is…I believe she is at the Crawford St Mansion…may I suggest that you…Mrs. Summers?" Giles found himself listening to the dial tone, and he couldn't help but feel worried at Angelus's reaction, to Mrs. Summers barging into his mansion.

But he didn't have time to worry about that, as he dialled the next number…

***

Angelus sat in his room. He had been surprised to see Buffy's eyes open, when he walked in, and was oddly happy, when she smiled at him.

"Who's room is this?" Buffy asked her voice weak.

"It's mine."

"Oh I thought you…"

"That's Angel's room."

"Oh." Buffy said looking away from him, a hand going to her head "I think, I would have preferred a tail, or something." Buffy muttered, bitterly as peoples thoughts echoed in her head still, they had eased off a lot, but she was afraid that they'd come back, they hurt, even when she was sleeping, the noise was painful. "I'm scared." Buffy said, tears forming in her eyes, still not looking at Angelus. She hadn't meant to speak out loud, but she had found that she needed to say it. To get it off her chest, to have someone else know.

Angelus didn't know what to say, and he watched as his hand seemed to have a life of its own, as it took Buffy's in his, and squeezed softly. He watched in amazement as she squeezed back, turning towards him, so that she was sort of hugging his arm.

He looked up, and away with a small growl of annoyance, as he heard a car pull up, and sensed that the girl's mother was outside, and making her way inside. Angelus untangled his arm, and hand from Buffy, and she let go reluctantly. He walked down the stairs, and met Buffy's mother just as she was coming in.

Joyce was looking around, evidently wondering where to go, and Angelus crossed his arms leaning against the stair well wall. "Give me one good reason why I should let you see her." Angelus said, pleased when the woman jumped in surprise.

"I'm her mother," Joyce said immediately, but when that didn't work her eyes narrowed "And because I'll search every room until I find her."

Angelus chuckled at the ridiculousness of her staying here, if he didn't want her to, but he knew that he couldn't do anything to her, without upsetting Buffy. _'What! What do I care if Buffy cares if her mother's hurt or…oh never mind.'_ Angelus shook his head, and turned back up the stairs, Buffy's mother following. He briefly told her what he knew, so that Buffy wouldn't be pressed for answers.

Joyce entered the room, and was desperately trying to keep her mind on things, that she didn't mind Buffy hearing.

"Mommy? What? Did you?" Buffy asked looking at Angelus.

"Don't look at me, it must have been Giles." Buffy frowned. She hadn't told Giles, but she shrugged it off.

"How you doing, hunny?" Joyce asked moving some hair from her forehead.

"Been better." Buffy said with a soft chuckle. The chuckle was cut off though as she heard something she never wanted to hear, and she looked at her mother incredulously.

"You had sex with Giles?"

"Uh um not…it was when we were teenagers I…"

"On the roof of a police car!"

"Um well…"

"Twice!!" Buffy yelled sitting up on the bed, before falling back with a groan as the voices became worse again. Joyce forgot her embarrassment the moment Buffy fell back in the bed.

"What's happening?" Joyce asked looking at Angelus, who was not even bothering to hide his amusement at Buffy's reaction.

"Peoples thoughts must be becoming too much again, I don't think she'll be coherent for a while."

Joyce nodded, sitting on the bed watching her daughter intently, not planning on leaving her side.

***

Giles, and the rest of the Scooby's including, Wesley were gathered at the school library having figured out what demon it was. When Giles remembered the book that he saw Buffy put down that day."Here. It's happened before. A man in Ecuador. Quite recently," Giles continued to read the information before him.

"Can we contact him?" Wesley asked. Leaning over Giles, another book in his hand.

"I'd say not," Giles replied, his eyes scanning the words on the open pages, suddenly very concerned. "He can't communicate with anyone."

"Dead?" Wesley asked.

"No, he's in complete isolation. The power, he can't shut it off." He started speed reading the page. "We have to find an antidote."

Half an hour later, the deserted library was filled with the scent of the ingredients for the antidote, but Giles was still feeling ill at ease, there was no proof that the potion would work, and they still needed the heart of the second demon. And there was the small matter of, who where they going to get, to get the heart, when the Slayer was out of commission.

They finished as much of the potion as they could, before they all got into their cars, and driving like maniacs to the mansion, much to Angelus's annoyance, as he met them near the curtains to the outside.

"So you've got an antidote do you?" Angelus asked, looking at the flask that they had evidentially flinched from the science department.

Giles nodded, whilst the rest of the Scooby's stood around, looking out of place, and nervous to be near him. "So what are you waiting for? Go give it to her." Angelus demanded. Getting impatient with all their awkwardness, he knew they wanted, no needed something from him, and he wanted them to spit it out already.

"Well unfortunately, it's not complete," Giles said taking off his glasses, and cleaning the lenses "we need the heart of one of the demons that attacked Buffy."

"And you need me to get it?" Angelus asked incredulously.

"Well yes, apart from Buffy the only person strong enough to do it successfully is you." Giles said.

Angelus laughed, and wiped a pretend tear from his eye "Oh man flattery, it's been a while since someone has tried to get me to do something, via flattery." Angelus looked up in the direction of his room. Where he could hear Buffy whimpering, and he turned serious. "If I get this demons heart, will this antidote cure Buffy?"

Giles was about to answer when Willow cut him off. "Oh most definitely." Willow said a little louder than was natural.

Angelus looked at her suspiciously, before grabbing the flask "If this doesn't work I'm going to gut all of you." Angelus threatened. Making them shiver, before he ran out the door, his senses stretching wide, as he searched for the scabby demon, that Giles had shown him a picture of.

It didn't take him long to flush the other scabby demon out of hiding. The bastards where stronger than he had thought, and he had landed on his back, as the other demon ran away, and Angelus snarled his face shifting again, as he became angry, feeling the thrill of the hunt course through him, as he gave chase.

The coward had run a good 10miles, before thinking that it was safe enough to hide, but that was where it made its' mistake, as Angelus grabbed him, and threw him to the ground, and as the demon jumped up, he snapped his neck.

Angelus smirked in satisfaction before hunkering down, and cutting out the heart, and mixing it into the ingredients, and the liquid in the flask turned a florescent blue just like the colour of its blood, except this was a clearer solution.

Angelus left the demon there, and raced back to the mansion, just as sunrise began, and by the time he arrived at the mansion, he was annoyed, and his clothes, and skin where smoking. Taking the stairs two at a time, Angelus made it up to his room to see the Scooby's all standing around the bed wearing worried faces.

He shoved between those in his way, and made it to the bed ignoring everyone around him. As he propped Buffy up on his arm, and forced the blue liquid down her throat, and watched with relief as she lay still. But it only lasted for a moment, as she began to toss violently, and Angelus held her down, as best he could his muscles straining against her slayer strength, as the rest of the room waited with baited breath, and Joyce clung to Giles for support as she helplessly watched her daughters' struggles, as Angelus held her down.

Buffy struggles stopped after a few very long minutes, and she eased into a dreamless sleep. Angelus stood up from his bed, and looked at those gathered in his room. "I suggest you leave now."

"I, what I am her mother, I …" Joyce began, but stopped when Giles placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I think we should. There is nothing more we can do here, and the kids have school to attend today, and it would be wise if they at least, got an hours sleep."

Joyce nodded, and with a final look at her daughter, she left hoping that she'd come visit her soon.

The others left as well, without any fuss after that, mainly because Angelus scared them too much to argue about it.

Angelus lay down on his bed. His arm wrapping around Buffy, and he was soon asleep as the sun rose higher over Sunnydale.

Buffy woke hours later, and her small movements woke Angelus, who curled her closer. "How's your head?"

"Quiet, there's only me in here." Buffy said a smile planted on her face, as she turned round to face him. A finger tapping the side of her head softly.

"Thank you…for helping me." Buffy said pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Don't mention it…ever, I only did it 'cause it was better than having to listen to those insipid friends of yours whine at me." Angelus said, and he was surprised when Buffy smiled.

"Well. Thank you anyway." Buffy said pressing another kiss on him, and Angelus groaned, and rolled on top of her, his mouth bearing down on hers with a fiery passion. Causing Buffy moan low in her throat, her hands beginning to move.

Her breathes already coming in gasps, as his clever hands swept over her body, hungrily sweeping over her breasts, down her sides, and in between her legs. Buffy was soon completely naked, as Angelus pleasured her body with his hands, and mouth, not giving her enough room to divest him of his own clothing.

"Angelus please! Need to touch you." Buffy whined, as she tried yet again to remove his top. Angelus chuckled, and removed his shirt quickly, and Buffy sighed, as her warm fingers touched his cool flesh. Delighting in the shiver, that ran through Angelus's body at the contradicting temperatures.

Buffy's hands ran down his bare skin, until they came in contact with his leather pants. Wherein, they busied themselves with his button, and fly until she could stroke him through his briefs making him groan. "Impatient today aren't we." Angelus panted, as she continued to stroke him his cock pulsing with need.

Angelus moved her hand, and began delivering kisses, and nips along her skin heading down across her breasts, and down her stomach, stopping for a moment, to swivel his tongue in her navel, before continuing his downward journey. Buffy realising his intention blushed, and closed her legs together. "No."

"No." Angelus repeated as his hands, began to stroke her thighs making her gasp, and shake her head, her teeth biting her bottom lip. "Come on now lover, I want to taste you, and I promise you'll enjoy it, just as much as I will." Angelus said, a sexy smirk on his lips that he knew, that she loved.

Buffy moaned as his hands came close to her pulsing core, but never touching it, and she gave in, and slowly let her legs fall apart. Angelus forced them wider, so that she could nurse his broad shoulders between her thighs, as his head dipped down the scent of her desire intensifying, as he came closer.

Angelus dipped his head the rest of the way down, and ran his tongue inside her slick folds, his whole body jolting forwards as her taste registered on his tastebuds, as his body tried to get, as close as it could to her core, her whole body jolting at the force of his movements.

His tongue ran wild, as it pushed into her tight passage, each time going a little deeper. His hands angling her hips so that he could get closer, deeper. His whole body jolting forward, with each thrust of his tongue.

Her cries of pleasure pleasant background noise, as he lost himself in her taste. Her hands imbedding themselves in his hair pulling, and tugging, and running through his hair with each movement he made.

Angelus brought her to climax, after climax enjoy her juices, as they came into his mouth all sense of time lost to them both.

Buffy was lost in the never ending sensations, as her lover brought her from one peak, to another until she was sure that it couldn't get any better, only to discover that it could, her whole body was shaking uncontrollably, and she didn't know how much more she could take, and it seemed to her that she was in constant orgasm, as her walls clamped around Angelus's tongue, until suddenly, Angelus's mouth was on hers. Forcing her, to taste herself, making her moan, and her body to feel the loss of his clever tongue, in her pulsing core.

"Oh Angelus no more." Buffy begged, as she felt him pressing against her slick pussy, his head pressing against her dripping passage.

"You can handle it lover." Angelus gritted, out before he thrust into her dripping passage her walls squeezing him in welcome, as he thrust in, and out of her in hard, fast thrusts. His own need for release guiding his movements as his hands, tweaked her pebbled nipples causing her groan in pleasure, or pain he wasn't sure, but she seemed to be enjoying herself, as her hands squeezed his ass, before moving up his body again. Her legs wrapping around his hips, and his thrusts entered her even deeper than they were before.

Buffy felt herself coming again, and on a whim born by passion, she grabbed his face so that he was looking at her eyes. Her hands stroking the sides of his face, his eyes clouded with lust, and her face flushed with passion. "I love you Angelus." Buffy groaned out, forcing herself to say it just, before her world came undone, by her tumbling headlong into the most intense orgasm, she had ever experienced.

Angelus ripped his head out of her hands, after she said it a feeling of panic filling him. As he continued to pump into her getting rougher, as he got closer to his orgasm. He didn't have to wait long, before he was lost to the world, as he split his seed into her womb, his body collapsing on hers, as he gasped for his breath.

Her fingers were stroking the nape of his neck, and when he lifted his head to look at her. He noticed her eyes were closed, but she was still awake, and he grabbed her hand, and she opened her eyes, and he could see that she had meant what she had said. She loved him. The panic from before, gripped him again, but he didn't let it show, as he rubbed his thumb along her palm, as he looked at her calmly.

"Ah Buff you're a good fuck. I'll give you that, but I don't love you." Angelus said his signature cruel smirk on his face, as her eyes widened, and her once relaxed muscles tensed beneath him, and the beautiful scent of her pain raced up to meet his nostrils. His mind on the other hand was screaming at him. Telling him that he should take it back, that he should shut up, as her eyes reflected a whole world of hurt, and an, insecurity entered her eyes. That he hadn't seen in days since the time he had, fucked her on her couch.

"Angelus." Buffy whispered her voice cracking, as her once sleepy satisfied body, came back to life in a very unpleasant way.

"I want you Buff, but I don't love you." Angelus repeated, more slowly as if speaking to a child. A finger running cheekily over her breast, and Buffy gasped, but not in pleasure, but in pain, and she slapped him. So hard his head rang, and she used his moment of dizziness, against him as she planted her feet to his chest, and pushed him away, and onto the floor as she wrapped the sheet around her, and she gathered her clothes quickly, as Angelus sat up, a hand to his head still.

Buffy looked over at him tears of pain in her eyes, as she looked at him but anger more than anything else, glared at him from her watery hazel depths. "So, all that talk of another chance was just so you could get into my pants." Buffy stated angrily feeling very stupid at her naïve belief in the demon.

"Pretty much, yeah." Angelus agreed nodding his head, and he had to stop from yelling out to her when she swept from the room, as his mind berated him for a fool to say such things.

Buffy got dressed, as she walked. Stumbling a few times, but managing to get completely dressed when she was just inside the curtain. Dropping the sheet carelessly she existed the mansion. Checking her watch, and cursing when she realised that she only had half an hour to get cleaned up, and get to work.

Buffy stood under the flow of the hot water, hoping that the physical pain would somewhat lesson the emotional pain she was feeling. She couldn't stay under as long as she would have liked to seeing as she had to get to work fairly soon, and so she was out of the shower in minutes her skin pink from the almost boiling water.

Buffy pulled on some fresh clothes, and brushed her hair, and dried it before racing out the door, and to Starbucks glad when she got there that it was busy, today the busier the better to keep her mind off a certain asshole demon.

The next day. Buffy made it to school, and allowed her friends close to her, but didn't tell them of her embarrassment at the hands of Angelus.

"So did you manage to find out who the school killer was? Buffy asked, and was surprised when they all shook their heads.

"We had Freddy Iverson pegged, but it turned out he was just hiding from Oz seeing as he wrote a pretty critical piece on Dingoes ate my baby, and we have been trying to track down Jonathan seeing as he left a note in the articles section, but so far no luck.

Buffy looked surprised, and frowned before she looked up, and saw a glint coming from one of the higher buildings in the school. It was lunch time, and it seemed that whoever was going to kill the students had changed the date of their little execution.

"Ok look. Everyone spread out, and look for Jonathan. We need to stop this before it happens." Buffy said running looking for the entrance to the clock tower.

Buffy ran up the winding stairs. Grateful when she finally swung into the room using a rope, and smashing through a boarded up window. Where she saw Jonathan inside preparing the rifle.

"Get away from me!" Jonathan yelled pointing the rifle at her.

"Ok Jonathan, you wanna point that somewhere else." Buffy said holding up her hands.

"Don't you try, and stop me!" Jonathan yelled stepping back a little.

"No stopping, just here for the view. Hey, look city hall!"

"Go away."

"Never going to happen." Buffy said dropping her happy voice, for a more serious slightly pissed off one.

"You think I won't use this?"

"I don't know Jonathan I just,"

"Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Saying my name like were friends! You all think I'm an idiot! A short idiot!"

"I don't. I don't think much about you at all. Nobody here really does. Bugs you doesn't it? You have all this pain. All these feelings, and nobody's really paying attention."

"You think I want attention?"

"No. I think you're up in the clock tower with a high-powered rifle because you want to blend in. Believe it, or not Jonathan, I understand about pain."

"Oh right. Cause the burden of being beautiful, and athletic, that's a crippler!"

"You know what? I was wrong. You are an idiot. My life happens to, on occasion, suck beyond the telling of it. Sometimes, more than I can handle. And it's not just mine. Every single person down there is ignoring your pain, because they're too busy with their own."

Jonathan lowered the rifle, looking confused, and slightly scared, and Buffy moved towards the window to look down at the people below.

"The beautiful ones, the popular ones, the guys that pick on you. Everyone, if you could hear what they were feeling. The loneliness. The confusion. It looks quiet down there it's not. It's deafening!" She turned to look at him again hoping that her message was getting through. "You know I could have taken that by now." She said gesturing to the rifle.

"I know."

"I'd rather do it this way." Buffy said holding out her hands, and smiling slightly when Jonathan placed it in her hands, and she calmly disarmed it.

"I just wanted it to stop."

"Yeah, well, mass-murder, not really what the doctor recommends for that type of pain. Besides, prison, you know, it's a lot like high school, only instead of noogies...."

Jonathan looked at her in surprise "What are you talking about?"

"Actions having consequences. You know stuff like that."

"I,I,I wouldn't hurt anybody I came up here to kill myself." Jonathon said surprised that someone would have thought different.

"Then who…" Buffy trailed off her head snapping in the opposite direction, as her slayer senses told her that she should head to the cafeteria. She took off at a run. Jonathon trailing behind her.

Buffy dashed into the cafeteria to see the kitchen lady holding a meat chopper, with Xander as her intended target.

Buffy raced forward, and grabbed her arm stopping her from getting any closer to Xander with the knife. "Ok let's calm down." Buffy said.

"Vermin! You're all vermin! You come in here, and you eat, and you eat! Filth!" The lady said looking at Buffy, a hysterical look in her eyes.

"Ok. I don't see this being settled with logic." Buffy said before punching the diner lady to the ground. Knocking her out cold.

"You ok Xander?"

"Yeah. Apart from almost being chopped into little dinner bits, I'm fine." Xander said accepting Buffy's hand in helping him up. "You know. I always said the diner lady was going to do us in with that mulligan stew." Xander joked weakly.

Buffy nodded before walking away the excitement over, and her mind going back into beating herself up over her foolish belief in Angelus after knowing what he was, and how he loved to play with people, especially her.

Xander watched her go feeling bad, and went to find Willow to tell her what happened, and that Buffy was still being distant.

***

Angelus growled, and rumbled as he prowled the halls of the mansion. He had been feeling terrible ever since he had told Buffy that he didn't love her. What was his problem! He had gotten what he wanted, sure it was the best sex he had ever gotten, but still that didn't mean that he should bloody feel bad for telling the girl the truth.

She was bound to find out sooner, or later, and he had been hoping later. But if it was just lust he was feeling for the girl, why in the name of the hellmouth did he go to all the trouble to save her life from the aspect of the demon! Why had he felt so worried, why had he wanted to see her, and why didn't he want to leave after a sexual encounter!

He fucked 'em and then left them, he didn't stay the night, let alone the day. And more often than not he drained the bitches dry afterwards, but he hadn't even sunk his fangs into the girl not once! What in the hell was wrong with him.

Angel loved the girl, not him, he lusted most definitely, but love! There was no way! Was there? There couldn't be that many explanations as to why he killed that demon, for telling him that he had left Buffy to die, and that he'd go to her watcher when she needed help, and he didn't know how to fix it.

There had to be a reason why his mind went crazy, as soon as he told her that he didn't love her, and that all he wanted was the sex. But it couldn't be love. He couldn't love! He was a god damned demon. He didn't have what was needed to love! He loved to destroy the emotion not feel it.

But if there was a chance that he did love her. How the hell was he suppose to know! Sure he knew soul-boy loved her, and that last time he had obsessed over her because of it, but could it be possible that there was another reason why he would do it besides making the soul miserable, and the woman that he loved feel a deep stabbing pain that would eventually break her.

It didn't seem possible, and yet the more he thought about it the more it made sense. Why else would he do those things to help her! Why else would he have agreed to stop hunting so readily even if there were willing meals, he fucking loved the hunt, loved the scent of his prey's fear!

And then it hit him. He loved her there was no doubt in his mind as he remembered scenting her fear, and pain, and he realised that he hadn't enjoyed it. At least, not the reason why she was feeling pain. He loved the scent of her pain, but only when the situation suited, and he knew that the situation hadn't suited. He had enjoyed the scent of her pleasure more, as he brought her to release, after mind numbing release.

He loved the strongest slayer to have ever walked the earth, and now he had that very same slayer cursing his very name, and no doubt pining for Angel instead of him. The thought made his blood run hot, but he couldn't do anything about it now, as he had thought the whole night away, and he was stuck in his mansion for the duration of the day.

Angelus slammed his fist into a wall not liking the fact that he had screwed up so badly. He was supposed to be a lady's man. He was called Angelus because of he had the face of an Angel, and when he chose, he could be quiet charming, but instead of charming his way through her admission. He had panicked, and blundered, reverting to hurting her, and destroying her trust in him with one word, and there were no guarantees that he would be able to restore what he had broken. If he even knew how to do it. He was all about breaking a person, and now he had to find away to get Buffy back, and the woman was the most stubborn woman, he had ever met, and the most independent. Well he'd just have to see how she reacted to him, and if all things came to the worst he could always seduce her…

**A/N:** Well thanks for reading and I hope you liked the chappie. Please feel free to let me now about mistakes, or any suggestions you may have on writing Angelus better. Also if you want a specific pairing to emerge within the main characters please let me know. Unfortunately I don't plan on bringing in Doyle so there will be no Doyle/Cordelianess/ So sorry! But I have been toying with a Cordelia/Wesley theme. Let me now if you agree or disagree with said pairing.

Thanks to all the reviewers who have supported me through the first couple of chapters. You guys make it worth writing and struggling through writers block!


	4. Chapter 4 choices

**Disclaimer:** I in no way own Buffy the vampire slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon. But I do wish that I could own Angelus or even Angel or both but unfortunately I have no such luck.

**A/N: Warning: this chapter has smut in it. It is the second and last non-consensual sex in this season at least. **I haven't thought far enough ahead to know about the future seasons lol. Anyway please enjoy this version of episode 19: choices.

Please let me know what you think constructive criticism welcome.

**CHAPTER 4**

**Choices**

Buffy walked the lonely, cold, depressing, walkways of the cemetery she was patrolling. The world seeming darker than it normally did, as she thought about her life, and where it was leading. She wanted to leave, start again, after graduation, and the ascension, say like, the Northwestern University, yeah Illinois that sounded like it could lead to an interesting change of pace…not to mention that there would be no memories good, or bad of Angel, or Angelus dogging her every step. All she had to do was convince Giles, and Wes to let her go... and make sure that a certain tall dark, and handsome asshole, didn't get wind of what she was planning.

She felt shamed, and humiliated, after the events of the day before. When she had let Angelus do something, no one else had ever been allowed to do, and the fact that she had enjoyed it so much made her blush. She had truly opened herself up to him, and it had turned around to bight her in the ass. She had never planned on letting anyone…lick her out…ah who was she kidding he had feasted on her down there…believing that it was gross, but she had submitted to Angelus's seduction, and the one thing she had promised herself, would never happen did, he had been able to drive a knife into her heart again, and this time she felt far closer to breaking under the pressure than she ever had last year.

Buffy looked up suddenly as a branch cracked. It was too late, however as the vamp that had accidentally stood on the branch lying on the ground punched her, hard, making her fall to the ground. Shaking her head to get rid of the stars, that appeared before her eyes. "Oh I so gotta pay more, attention whilst I'm out here." Buffy muttered getting up from the ground, in time to block his second attack. Only to be hit from behind by an unnoticed second party.

Buffy got up quicker this time. An angry curl to her mouth, that would have made smart vamps run the other way, but these two weren't apart of the very few of the vampire population that could claim to have a brain between them, and so all they did was sneer at her before walking forward. A very, macho stride to their gait.

She punched one of them, sending the vamp to the ground. Only to turn around to see a fist coming towards her face, and she grimaced as she anticipated the fist, connecting with her face. She blinked in surprise, when the fist stopped inches before her face. The vamp was thrown backwards, and into the wall of a crypt to reveal a tall dark, and handsome vampire, one that she had no wish to see for a very long time, if ever.

Buffy stood as if frozen, as she looked at Angelus, before she was sent to the ground by a kick to the knee from the vamp. That had decided it had, had enough of being ignored. Buffy snarled softly, this was not her night, first these guys get the jump on her, and then Angelus shows up pretending to be her saviour. Or some rot like that, and now this vamp was getting on her nerves by attacking her, when she wasn't ready.

Buffy jumped to her feet, and delivered a hard right hook to the side of the vamps face. Getting in a few good punches, and kicks, to relieve some of her tension, before staking the vamp through the heart, and watching with satisfaction as the vamp turned to dust before her eyes. She turned around in time to see Angelus flinging the second vamp onto a tree branch. The vamp turning to dust immediately.

Angelus turned to face her, his game face shifting back to its human form. Buffy stood, her hand tightening around the stake, as she looked at him; trying to decide what to do now that he was here.

He stepped towards her, and Buffy's body decided for her; as it took off at a dead run, before she was even aware, that she had moved, and even though she berated herself for being a coward. She made no conscious effort to stop her feet from carrying her away.

Buffy had run a good long way. Across two cemeteries in fact, before Angelus caught her in the middle of a third one. His hand grabbing hold of her arm, and pulling. The action, accidentally sending the both of them to the ground. Buffy yelped in surprise, as she fell before kicking with her leg. Hitting Angelus hard in the gut, and sending him backwards. Into the air before he hit the ground a few feet away.

He got up quickly, and caught Buffy's arm again, as she moved to run away again. This time though Buffy elbowed him in the gut, before swinging around, and punching him in the face. Angelus not one to let someone punch him around, hit her right back. Sending Buffy stumbling back a few steps.

She regained herself quickly, and aimed a kick at his head only to have him grab hold of it rendering her motionless, as she fought to keep her balance. Buffy jerked her leg trying to pull her leg free, almost losing her balance in the process. Buffy losing her patience quickly swung herself' into the air in an arch, as to avoid hurting her leg, and aimed a punch at Angelus's face, the movement however sent them, both tumbling to the ground. Angelus's hand still clasping her leg, as they hit the ground.

They scuffled for a few moments, before Buffy ended up on top of Angelus. A stake threatening his life as she had it placed against his heart. It didn't last long though, as Angelus hit the stake away with one quick movement, before flipping them over. Buffy landed on her back, hard, and along with Angelus's weight on top of her. The breath was knocked out of her, and as she fought to regain her breath with choking gasps. That sounded more like a fit of coughs, Angelus made certain that her arms, and legs were secured.

Buffy began to struggle, as soon as her body allowed her to do so. Only to find that it was quite useless. As one of his hands, had both of her wrists captured above her head, and his lower body had her legs, rendered useless, but she didn't stop, there was always a thin chance, that she could buck him off, or break the grip he had on her wrists.

"Now Buff. I know you're mad, but I want you to calm down." Angelus said, as calmingly as he was able.

Buffy stopped struggling to glare up at him, and to him it looked like she was an angry fallen angel. As her golden hair surrounded her face messily.

"What makes you think, I'd be interested in what you want?" Buffy said suddenly pulling down with her arms, in an attempt to get free.

Angelus's hold held firm, and all the attempt did was manage to hurt her arms. "Buff," Buffy turned her face away. Not wanting to listen to him, wanting to be anywhere but here. "Buffy…" The surprise of hearing her actual first name, coming from his lips, drew Buffy's eyes to his again.

"Alright look Buff this isn't ea…Owwww!!" Angelus groaned. After Buffy reared up, and head butted him, as hard as she could. The resulting pain, causing Angelus to release his hold on her hands, and lean away from her slightly. His hands going instinctually to his nose. "Bitch." Angelus yelled.

Buffy didn't waist the opportunity, and hit him hard in the chest with a closed fist sending him tumbling off her, and Buffy got up from the ground without looking back, and began to walk away. Her stride gathering speed.

Angelus pulled his hands away from his face, and his superior eyesight, and sense of smell told him that his nose was bleeding, but not broken. Angelus looked up a sense of anger over coming him. As he looked at Buffy's retreating figure, and called out. "Come back here lover, or your friends, and family are as good as dead!" And to his satisfaction it worked, as Buffy came to a sudden stop.

Buffy felt as if her heart had stopped when she heard Angelus's declaration, and she slowly turned herself around to face him. A few escaped tears coming down her cheeks. "Are you blackmailing me?" Buffy asked slightly shocked.

"Yes I am lover, now come back here." Angelus demanded. Crooking his pointer finger, and motioning for her to come closer.

Buffy moved closer. Stopping a few steps from him, she could practically feel the rage coming off him, and it made her shiver with dread, and wonder if it would have been smarter to have listened instead of fighting him, before she hardened her heart. He had hurt her. She had every right to never want to see him again. "Leave them out of this." Buffy demanded. Her voice stronger than she thought it would be.

"I won't have to bring them into this, if you just do what I say Buff…now come here."Angelus demanded coldly. His ire still burning high, and he watched with satisfaction as Buffy came closer. This time, not stopping until, she was directly in front of his kneeling form.

Angelus smirked, his hands grabbing her waist making her jump slightly, as she hadn't seen the movement in the dark. "What in the hell do you want Angelus!!" Buffy demanded. Covering her fear with a show of anger.

Angelus used his grip on her waist to pull himself up, before pulling her flush against him. So that his semi-hard cock pressed against her, and he said huskily "Let's go to your place lover."

"You want sex." Buffy growled growing truly annoyed, as her belly tied itself into knots of fear. "You can get that anywhere, you don't need me!" Buffy said pulling away slightly.

"True but I can only get the kind of stamina I want from you." Angelus said lewdly, as he pulled her close again, and planting a bruising kiss to her mouth. Before pulling back, and pulling her along as he headed for her apartment.

Buffy would have struggled to get away, but the threat to the people she loved the most rang through her brain like it was on repeat, and before she knew it, Angelus had fished the keys from her jeans pocket, and had opened the door to her apartment.

Buffy watched him warily as the door slammed closed behind them, as he kicked it with his foot, his eyes never leaving Buffy's as he rid himself of his clothes his cock completely hard now as he inhaled her anger, fear, and sadness.

"Come 'ere lover." Angelus demanded his tone soft belying the furry that was dancing in his eyes. Buffy felt herself cringe at the look. She hadn't seen the likes of it since, he was released last year. Buffy's mind flashed with memories, and she felt tears come to her eyes.

She wanted her Angel back. Now more than ever, he would never have treated her like Angelus had. Like he was now. She felt so small, and insignificant under the intense burn those brown eyes. Brown eyes that had once reflected love for her, in their deep, beautiful depths.

Now they stared at her coldly, hatred in their depths she was sure. Why else would he do what he was doing? It was obvious to her that he was still trying to break her, and it scared her how close this new tactic of his was working. Pretending to care, pretending to agree to terms that he never normally would have. Buffy would have beaten herself to a bloody pulp for being the naïve little fool, that Angelus had once told her she was, and it was only the last few days did she see how right he was. The arrogant bastard.

Buffy took a deep breath as she noted the impatience enter his eyes that she couldn't seem to tare her gaze away from. She stepped forward like he had demanded. She stopped few paces from him, as indecision warred within her. She couldn't, wouldn't subject herself to Angelus again. Her eyes flashed in pure defiance that only made Angelus temper rise, along with his ever growing arousal. _'How dare she defy him.'_

Her hand lashed out aiming for his face, she cried out though as Angelus effortlessly caught her by her wrist, an angry snarl emanating from his throat. He yanked her to him crushing her mouth with his in a quick unforgiving kiss, before he flung her into her bedroom. Her legs tripping over themselves as she tried to steady herself, causing her to fall harder onto the bed then she would have.

Before she could so much as move Angelus was on top of her, his hands making quick work of her clothes carelessly ripping them in his unleashed fury at the stubborn blonde haired beauty. His eyes looked down at her devouring her in her nakedness, loving her vulnerability to him. Only to him. He took in her heavying chest as she took in deep gasps of air, tears falling freely down her cheeks. Her arms moved to cover her bared breasts, but he pinned them to her sides, growling at her in disapproval.

Angelus discarded his leather pants, groaning as his cock sprang free of its restricting confines. "Angelus no!" Buffy said through tears as he positioned himself in between her legs, and she felt his hard length against her centre, and she felt her fear intensify. She wanted to cry harder as she felt his cock jump against her in response. But she needed to be able to defuse the situation somewhat, and she couldn't do that if she was gasping for breath as to break down in sobs. "I'm willing to listen, please, Angelus, don't." Buffy said aware that she was shamelessly begging for herself, but found that she couldn't bring herself to care, if it got her out of this situation.

The look in his eyes as his brown ones met with her wide scared hazel ones, was enough to let Buffy know that nothing she said was going to stop this from happening. Angelus was beyond caring about anything, but getting his own gratification. Buffy struggled harder. Actually managing to break on of her arms from his iron grip. Punching him as many times as she could trying to get him off of her, and hopefully out of her apartment.

His face shifted a loud dangerous growl echoed around her room, sounding deadly in her ears, causing Buffy to pause as she realized that she had made her situation worse, not better.

Buffy cried out in pain as Angelus thrust into her brutally. His large cock sliding into her dry sheath. His pre-cum wetting her passage slightly so that his next thrust was smoother, and slightly less painful for the slayer.

Buffy continued to struggle as Angelus continued to use, and abuse her body. His thrusts making her cry out. Vaguely she could feel her body beginning to turn the pain into some warped sense of pleasure. But emotionally she was too busy praying for this to end. That this was all a bad dream and that her Angel, would be there when she woke from it. There to comfort her and tell her everything would be ok.

Buffy's eyes drifted closed not wanting to see the man above her anymore, wanting an escape from seeing one of the two faces the man she loved beyond reason raped her in her own bed. Buffy didn't know how it happened but she seemed to drift away from herself, from the experience. To a point where she began to feel safe from harm, and far away from what was really happening to her.

She was brought short of entering this place deep in her mind as a sharp stinging pain across her cheek brought her back to herself. Her eyes focusing on Angelus again as they snapped open. "Going somewhere Buff?" He snarled as he continued.

Time seemed to loose all meaning for Buffy as she wished for the experience to end. The shame, and horror she felt at herself consuming her as she lay there now, just waiting. Knowing that sooner or later it had to end.

And it did. Angelus climaxed inside her. His cool seed, helping to sooth her ill used body. As soon as she was able Buffy rolled on her side curling herself into a ball wanting the demon to leave, and never come back, as she tried to comfort herself with her own arms. Imaging that it was Angel holding her telling her that she was alright, and that she'd live. That the world would still continue.

Angelus threw a glance at Buffy as he pulled on his pants. His rage somewhat died down now that he had punished her. One look at her was enough to send guilt through his system. But he ignored it storming out of the apartment.

Angelus walked swiftly through the night. His pace helping to work off the rest of his anger. Plus the fact that he drained a young girl who had unwittingly blocked his path.

He was three quarters of the way back to his mansion when he paused. "'FUCK!" He yelled to the empty night sky that shone down with bright stars. _'What the fuck was he thinking! He'd gone to find Buffy to mend what he had broken not bloody make things worse, and now…he had to get back, if he waited. Buffy he was sure would never let him near her again, and that was something he definitely didn't want to happen.'_

"Angelus you're the biggest fool when it comes to defiant blonde haired slayers." Angelus muttered under his breath uncaring of admitting something like that to himself.

Angelus burst back into Buffy's apartment with a bang. His eyes catching sight of her ruined clothes tossed into a corner of the apartment close to the door. His ears picked up the sound of running water. As he moved past her bedroom the scent of what had happened hit his nose. The scents giving him a detailed picture. Her fear, rage, shame, guilt and self blame, along with his arousal were strong in the room.

Angelus felt his cock twitch and growled at himself, and tapped down all thoughts of what had happened. Now was definitely not the time to be horny.

Angelus padded softly into the bathroom. Opening the door, and letting the steam out. He frowned as his senses picked up the heat of the water. It should have been scolding her making her cry out in pain, and yet there was no sound from the shower except for her sniffles as she cried to herself.

He drew aside the shower curtain with a quick jerk, and Buffy jolted. Her eyes becoming wide with fear, and she covered herself as best she could with her hands, and backed up against the wall of the shower. Trying to get as far away from him as the small space in the shower allowed.

Buffy whimpered as his arm stretched out. Her eyes never leaving the outstretched arm trying to decide it's intent. The hand settled on the hot water knob, and turned it until the spay of water diminished completely.

Buffy shivered as the only thing keeping her freezing cold body warm disappeared. Angelus stepped into the small tub of the shower. Buffy skirting away. Her eyes now on his face trying to discern his next move.

Angelus reached out and grabbed Buffy by the arm, drawing her to him for the moment ignoring her struggles. Picking her up so that he cradled her against his chest as he stepped out of the shower. He gently set her down on the tiles of the bathroom floor, wrapping a bathrobe around her. Tying the sash around her securely.

Buffy's arms wrapped around herself, and she took a step back from Angelus. She felt stlightly better in the bathrobe, but she still had no idea why he was here. The hope that he was here to apologise beat in her chest. Buffy pushed that thought aside though. If only the man wasn't a part of her Angel, didn't look like her Angel, then she wouldn't have any problems in staking his dead heart.

"I have nothing to say to you." Buffy said looking away from him when she couldn't stand to look at him anymore. "Except that I want you to leave and never come back!" Buffy said her eyes jerking back to his for a moment before she swept from the bathroom, and to the door of her apartment. "Out!" Buffy said opening the door for him.

Angelus was there in a second slamming the door closed. Jerking the knob from Buffy's hand making her stumble against him, at the unexpected loss of the support. His arms came around her and Buffy struggled.

"Calm yourself. I'm only here to talk. That's all I promise." Angelus said leading her further into the apartment. Sitting her down on the couch.

Angelus sat down next to her on the couch, and Buffy shifted uncomfortably. "I told you I have nothing left to say to you."

"Yes I know. I heard you." Angelus said reaching out a hand to touch her wet hair. Buffy cringed back getting as close to the arm of the couch as possible.

Angelus scowled moving closer. His hand deftly going to her hair stroking the wet strands slowly, calmingly. Smiling slightly as Buffy relaxed against his touch her eyes closing. His other hand went to her bathrobe, his hand sliding up the slit making her eyes jerk open. "Shh, I'm not gonna hurt ye." Angelus said softly his fingers finding the wet curls of her sex. Gently stroking them before slipping his finger inside her folds his finger teasing the nub of her clit.

"Angelus." Buffy said her fingers clutching the couch desperately as she fought not to react. "Please don't."

"I want another chance from you lover." Angelus murmured softly, soothingly, using all his years of seducing women into play.

Buffy struggled to get away from him. "No. God damn you no!" Buffy yelled.

Angelus put more pressure on her clit rubbing it in strong motions. Buffy whimpered and arched under him. A gasp escaping her lips as she did so.

"I'm not perfect Buff. Though A master vamp comes close. I regret my actions towards you Buff, I really do."

"Cocky bastard." Buffy managed to grit out through clenched teeth as she fought off a moan, as the pleasure built up in her body, causing her muscles to tense. "You hurt me! I promised that you'd never hurt me again, but you have, twice over…Ahhh!" Buffy moaned as Angelus changed his motions on her clit so as to stop her impending climax that had been about to take over her body.

"Isn't it enough to know, that you have the scourge of Europe regretting his actions. I've never not once in my long life ever regretted my actions." Angelus said when she was able to concentrate on his words. With a deft flick of his nail over her swollen nub he sent her over the edge into her climax. Her juices filling the air, Angelus forced himself to ignore his own desire that had been building up as her arousal grew.

Buffy came back to herself, and she stared up at Angelus feeling slightly helpless as she took deep breathes. _'I swear if he didn't look like Angel. I'd…I'd…oh who am I kidding I wouldn't do nothing but bitch.'_

"Can you move back…just a little I need space." Buffy said as she sat herself up self-consciously fixing the bathrobe.

Angelus moved away slightly on the couch his mind working as he looked at her. She didn't seem scared of him anymore, that was good, but how to get her to allow him back in. "Graduation day."

"What about it?" Buffy asked surprised, turning to face him. Her more uncomfortable feelings shunted to the side.

"It's the day of the Ascension." Angelus replied, pleased that his attempt to make Buffy feel less uncomfortable worked.

"How do you know?" Buffy asked her full attention on him, the anger, and humiliation, she felt before forgotten.

"After Faith turned me, and she became desperate to interest me in meeting her master. She told me that I'd regret this come graduation day."

"Well that definitely sounds Ascensiony to me." Buffy said a thoughtful look on her face, before she jumped up off the couch. "I should ring, and tell Giles the man's been getting more, and more frustrated with his lack of progress with the research, that he's beginning to believe that I won't beat it…and Wes's presence isn't helping." Buffy said.

Buffy paused suddenly as a thought struck her, before turning back to the couch, and sitting down on it her eyes staring into Angelus's, a suspicious gleam in her eyes. "You're trying to manipulate me, aren't you?"

"No of course not…well maybe a little, yes." Angelus said a playful gleam in his eyes "Is it working?"

"Maybe a little." Buffy teased, a slow smile spreading across her face. The light hearted banter getting her spirits up.

She was surprised when, Angelus closed the small distance between them his lips meeting hers in a soft kiss. Which she answered for a moment, before pulling back. "You better not have been lying."

"I'm not." Angelus said impatiently, his lips capturing hers again.

"Something tells me, that I shouldn't be forgiving you so soon." Buffy muttered pulling away again.

"You've forgiven me?" Angelus asked pleased, and surprised at how soon she'd let it go.

"Forgiven, but not forgotten." Buffy replied before her lips where captured again. "And something else tells me that I should be making this much, much harder for you."

"No you shouldn't." Angelus murmured before his lips found hers again, before leaning her back on to the couch. So that she was lying down with him on top of her. His mouth battling hers in a passionate kiss, as their hands wandered over their bodies, causing moans, and groans to come from both parties, before Buffy suddenly pulled away gasping for breath. As a sudden image of Angelus's angry face hovering above her, as he pounded into her flashed through her minds eye.

"Angelus, please stop!" Buffy said her hands going to his hair. Her fingers running through the strands, and she sighed with relief when he pulled his head up from her newly exposed breasts a questioning look in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be a tease. But can we not do this now. As in, so close to…before."

Angelus looked at her for a moment before he sighed "You know three days ago, I probably would have laughed at such a request." Angelus said softly. His hand brushing some hair out of her face, before he placed one last kiss on her mouth, before hoping up off the couch.

"I am sorry you know." Buffy said feeling bad for leading him on.

"Don't worry about it Buff, I mean, I'm a 2 centuries old demon. I can handle a bit of sexual tension…and besides the wait will heighten the experience when we do finally fuck again." Angelus said, turning around to look at her.

"You're taking it better than I thought you would." Buffy said suspiciously.

Angelus looked at her innocently for a second, before he grinned. "Brownie points Buff, brownie points." Angelus said.

Buffy laughed "You were never a boy scout."

"True, but the goals the same."

"To eat brownies?"

"To earn points Buff."

"So you think you've earned some points do you?"

"Well yeah, I am acting the gentleman here, so I think that deserves something." Angelus said, and he turned the best puppy dog eyes, she had ever seen on her. _'Oh boy am, I in trouble!'_ Buffy thought. As the look was hitting home, into a part of her heart that had a certain weakness for puppy dog eyes.

"I'll think about it." Buffy said turning her eyes from the puppy dog look she was getting, before a devious smile broke out on her face. "So I guess you needed more than one."

"More than one what Buff?" Angelus asked. His puppy dog look retreating as he hid a satisfied smirk. He knew very well that Buffy had a weakness for them.

"Chance."

Angelus scowled for a second, before smirking. "I guess I do, and it seems like you're giving more than one."

"Heh, I guess I am." Buffy said still not sure if it was such a good idea.

Buffy had a quick shower after that feeling the need to have a real shower. Coming out with her pj's on, and a towel in her hands as she scrubbed at her hair, trying to get most of the moister out. She was surprised to see Angelus still in her apartment. Sitting on her bed, leaning against the wall with only his leather pants on.

Buffy shrugged, whilst forcing her eyes away from his naked chest, lest she be caught staring, before sitting down on a corner of the bed, her hands still working the towel. "I'm not going anywhere Buff." Angelus said to her when she eyed him questioningly.

Buffy glared at him before shrugging with a sigh. "Fine. But I have school tomorrow, and then Scooby meeting after that. So you'll be stuck here by yourself all day." Buffy said giving up on the towel with a huff.

She ran a brush through her hair to help avoid tangles, and a hair nightmare in the morning. Before climbing into bed, and almost objected when Angelus joined her, pulling her to him so that they were spooning, but stopped herself'. She had agreed to him staying, and as long as he behaved himself, it felt nice having his arms wrapped around her.

Angelus turned off the lamp, before settling down, he could tell that she was nervous, about having him in the same bed, but she'd have to get used to it eventually, and besides there was no way he was leaving her alone tonight, nothing much may have happened compared to his past exploits, but still, there was a good chance, that she would have nightmares about it, and the last thing he wanted, was for all the progress he had made tonight in worming his way back into her heart, and good graces to be washed away by bad dreams.

***

Faith sat behind the Mayors desk. Her hands folded in front of her, as anticipation curled in her belly. She wondered what this big surprise was, the Mayor had told her about. As he motioned her towards the chair, the moment she had stepped into his office, 15minutes ago.

"Alright, you can open them up now." The Mayor said excitement clear in his voice as he watched his slayer open her eyes.

Faith obeyed her master, and slowly blinked her eyes open, enjoying the feeling of suspense that was building inside of her. She smiled at him after seeing the bright red wrapped box, with a white bow, sitting on the desk in front of her. "Fab. What's the occasion?"

"Faith! As if I need a reason to show you my affection. Or appreciation for running a small errand at the airport." The Mayor added as he watched Faith's reaction.

"Airport? What's next? Gonna want me to help a buddy of yours move a sofa?" Faith asked sarcastically.

"This isn't a free ride, young lady. You know, I'm beginning to think that somebody's getting a little spoiled. Maybe I should take this back." Mayor Wilkens said reaching out to take back the box.

Faith clutched her present to her moving it out of his reach, immediately regretting her sarcasm. "Sorry... Sir."

"That's my girl. Another cookie?" He paused, offering her the plate full of cookies, and waited for her to take one before placing it down, before continuing. "Now. A package is arriving tomorrow night from Central America. Something, and I can't stress this enough, something crucially important to my Ascension. Without it ... Well! What would Toll House cookies be, without the chocolate chips? A pretty darn big disappointment, I can tell you. Open your present. There. That look on your face is my reward." His eyes sparkling with delight, at the astonished look on Faith's face, as she looked in the box, before hesitantly reaching in, and drawing out the dagger.

"This is a thing of beauty, boss," Faith replied, an awed tone entering her voice as she admired the elaborately styled blade.

"Well, it cost a pretty penny. So, you just take good care of it. And you be careful not to put somebody's eye out with that thing, until I tell you to." The mayor added thoughtfully as he came to stand beside her, as he took the box before throwing it in a handy bin.

"Any particular eyes in mind?" Faith asked. A perverse excitement in her voice at the thought of thrusting her new blade in someone's flesh…notably Buffy's or one of her do goody friends.

***

A student sat at a table looking around trying to see his friend through the throng of students. Who had migrated from the cafeteria to sit outside like himself, to celebrate the good weather unbeknown to him, another person was watching his suspicious behaviour, with the eyes of a hawk.

The boy smiled when he saw his friend. He made sure to catch his eye before he looked away again satisfied that he wasn't going to go hungry.

"Here you go." Said the boy, who was carrying a brown paper bag, that was slightly crinkled. Smacking his friend comradely in the arm, as he handed him his lunch, before taking a seat himself, getting ready to enjoy his own.

"Thanks."

"Okay, what's in the bag?" The two boys jumped, at the unexpected voice of their children hating principal, it was still, very much a mystery as to why he took the job in the first place.

"My lunch." The Boy who had been sitting at the table, looking shifty answered.

"Is that the new drug lingo?" Principal Snyder asked, as he snatched the bag disbelievingly, and roughly opened it, eager to see what he believed would be marijuana, or something else equally illegal. That would result in a suspension, or better yet an expulsion for both parties involved.

"No, it's my lunch."

Snyder looked down into the bag, and stared in disbelief for a moment, as his eyes took in the sight of a homemade sandwich, an apple, a roll up, and a pack of pizza shapes. Snyder closed the bag in frustration, thrusting it back at the kid resisting the urge to tear apart the sandwich to see if hidden drugs where in there, not wanting to make more of a fool of himself, then these children had already made him. "Sit up straight." He said grumpily, before walking off his eyes scoping out other suspicious looking students, ready to pull them up to.

A tree over. Willow, and Oz sat together at a table, Xander not far away, pretending to study the book in his hands, but his eyes kept travelling around, looking for signs of Buffy, just in case the eyes of Willow, and Oz missed their blonde slayer friend, who was still being distant, and edgy around them, not that he could really blame her, after all he wouldn't be too happy with someone who got you kicked out of your home.

Willow sat up straight suddenly, her arm waving frantically in the direction of Buffy, as she had seen her walking across the yard, carrying her lunch tray. Willow didn't stop waving even when Buffy paused for a moment, having seen them before reluctantly heading in their direction. Feeling the need for some company, even if she wasn't on the best of terms with them yet, they were after all talking again, to some extent. The subject of Angelus, or Angel was a topic widely avoided, and, as it happened, that was the person she felt the need to talk about.

"Hey Buffy, how's life as an official apartment liver?" Willow asked, as Buffy sat down resisting the urge to kick herself' at bringing up something painful that they, well her, and Xander had caused, but to her relief, Buffy didn't seem to fazed as she answered.

"Can't complain, it's a nice apartment, a lot bigger than the one I lived in, in L.A, and the heating systems better, and there's even a small kitchen with a fridge, and a separate room for my bed, and it came fully furnished, so I got a TV, and a couch, and other stuff like that." Buffy said, as nonchalantly as she could manage, she really was proud of her apartment, compared to the dump she had lived in when she had first tried to live away from home. Her place was paradise.

"So what about colleges?" Willow asked, wanting to get the subject off Buffy having to live out of home.

Buffy blinked, at the sudden change of subject but shrugged it off. "Well I got into Northwestern, and UC Sunnydale, and couple others that will remain unnamed." Buffy said, not really wanting to get into the whole, not being able to leave when she really, really wanted to. "But you, I can't believe you got into Oxford."

"Yeah, it's pretty exciting."

"That's some deep academia." Oz said in his usual monotone voice, but Buffy could see that he was proud.

"That's where they make Giles." Buffy said forcing a smile on her face, wishing that the subject would turn to something, other than something, that involved the possibility of leaving, the hellmouth.

"Yeah I know, I could, learn and, and have scones." Willow said excitedly putting on a fake English accent for the 'scones', as the conversation made it feel at least for Willow, that things where back to old times. "Although I don't know how I feel about going to school in a foreign country."

Buffy bit back a sarcastic remark, that was burning in her chest, as a small flame of jealousy burned in her heart, at her friends wide variety of choices, how she missed having choices.

"Everything in life is foreign territory, Kerouac, he's my teacher, the open road, my school." Xander said, speaking up for the first time, after watching, and listening into the conversation trying to judge Buffy's mood, he had come up dry, but didn't want to stay out of the conversation everyone else at the table was taking part in.

"Making the open dumpster your cafeteria." Buffy said mockingly, trying to keep most of the bitter, jealous edge out of her voice, as she spoke not wanting to hurt them as that kind of thing wasn't in her nature.

"Go ahead mock me." Xander said. Completely unaware like the rest of the small group at the table, that Buffy was not enjoying the conversation as much as she let on.

"I think she just did." OZ said a hint of amusement entering his voice."  
"We Bohemian antiestablishment types have always been persecuted." Xander continued unfazed by his friends light teasing.

"Well sure, you're all so weird." Oz countered warming up to a battle of wits.

"I think it's neat, you doing the backpack, trail mix, happy wanderer thing." Willow said, defusing the battle before it had a chance to get started. Knowing her boys the way she did, she knew that they could be at it for hours once they had started.

"I'm aware it scores kinda high on the hokey-meter, but I think it will be good for me. You know, help me to find myself." Xander said, not fighting the change in pace, as his attention focused on his ex-girlfriend as she came wandering up.

"And help use to lose you, everyone's a winner." Cordy said her bitchy side in full force, as she focused on Xander whose presence exasperated her already bad mood.

"Well, look who just opened up a fresh can of venom? Hey. Have you heard about Willow getting into Oxnard?" Xander said sarcastic battle front in place.

"Oxford." Willow corrected softly as Xander's hand burned a hole of guilt in her shoulder.

"And MIT, and Yale, and every other college on the face of the planet, as in your face, I rub it."

"Oxford, whoopee four years in teabag central sounds thrilling, and MIT is a Clearasil add with housing, and Yale is a dumping ground for those who didn't get into Harvard."

"I got into Harvard." Willow said, not affected in the least by Cordelia's bitch rant.

"Any clue into which college you might be attending, so we can start calculating minimum safe distance?"

"None of your business, certainly nowhere near any of you losers."

"Hey you guys don't forget to breathe between insults." Buffy quipped looking at the two feuding ex's.

Cordy looked at her scathingly "I'm sorry Buffy, this conversation is reserved for those, who actually have a future." Cordelia said not caring how the comment might hurt Buffy, as she tried to relieve the pain in her own heart.

Buffy stared after Cordy as she walked away, looking like she had been slapped in the face as the words rang true in her mind. Buffy blinked back tears, it seemed like she was doing that a lot lately, and she refused to let anyone see, that Queen C had gotten to her.

Xander, and Willow were both shocked to see Buffy's happy mask fall, to reveal what she was really feeling, and both squirmed slightly as they saw hurt along the margins, to deep to have been caused by Cordelia alone, and they knew that it had have to have been them, and Willow hastily spoke up.

"Oh Buffy, she was just being Cordelia only more so, don't pay any attention to her."

"That's one angry young woman." Oz said agreeing with his red head.

"She's definitely got a chip going." Xander spoke up back in his place, leaning against the tree.

"Maybe if you, didn't goad her so much."

"I can't help it, it's my nature."

"Maybe you need a better nature."

Buffy didn't say anything, as she listened to the conversation between Willow, and Xander her mind more focused on her own feelings of discontent.

***

"I don't understand?!" Wes said a note of uncertainty in his voice, as he walked quickly Buffy keeping up with him, as he marched into the library.

"Well, I don't think I can talk any slower Wes, I wanna leave." Buffy said, as they came to a stop so she turned to face him, trying to get across how serious she was.

"What know?" Wes said in disbelief. He could feel himself sweating profoundly, and he resisted the urge to readjust his tie in hopes that, it would help calm him down.

"No, not know!" Buffy said in a 'duh' kind of voice her tone getting more, high pitched as she started to feel more, and more suffocated by her duties as the slayer. "After I graduate, go to college."

"But you're a slayer." Wes said with wonder, as if that should solve the whole problem.

"Yeah I'm also a person," Buffy said placing her purse down, a little harder than she normally would. "You can't just define me by my slayerness that's…somethingism." Buffy said. Her mind not being able to conjure up, the right word. Both of them being totally unaware that Giles had come out of his office, attracted by the noise, drinking tea as he silently entered the room.

"Buffy I know we've talked about you going away." Giles said, when Wes had run out of things to say.

"I got into Northwestern." Buffy said, hoping that it would make some kind of impact on their decision making.

"Well, that's wonderful news," Giles said. Stepping forward really quiet pleased that Buffy was talking to him, and rather impressed for her as well. "Good for you."

"Alright, everyone!" Wes said getting angry. "Monsters, demons world in peril."

"I betcha they have all that stuff in Illinios."

"You cannot leave Sunnydale, with the power invested in me by the council, I forbid it." Wes said crossing some of his fingers over his chest, his tone final.

Buffy rolled her eyes, and walked towards a wall, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Ah yes, that should settle it." Giles said, with an eye roll of his own, before he took another glance at Buffy.

"Faith gone bad, and the mayor's Ascension coming up."

"I know it's complicated, and I told you before Wes, I know that the Ascensions on graduation day, so really if I don't stop it then, well there's no real point in thinking about college is there!" Buffy looked between them. "Oh come on you guys, if I manage to stop the Ascension, capture Faith all you have to do, is hold down the fort through midterms, and I'll be back in time for homecoming, and every holiday after that."

"Can we at least think about it." Buffy said when there was no answer from either male.

"Perhaps if circumstances were different." Wes said trying to sound understanding.

"I can make them different." Buffy said coming closer to Wes.

"What?" Wes asked surprised.

"I'm tired of waiting for Mayor Mc-sleaze to make his move, whilst we sit on our hands counting down the days to Ascension day. Let's take the fight to him."

"No." Wes said immediately, not liking where this conversation was leading. "No, much too reckless, where at a distinct disadvantage, we don't know anything about the Mayor's Ascension."

"She's right." Giles said standing straight, instead of leaning, as all the attention was turned to him. "Time's running out, we need to take the offensive." Giles said coming to stand by Buffy, something he was realising he should have done before. "What's your plan?"

"I gotta have a plan." Buffy asked looking up at Giles.

"You want to take the fight to them, I suggest you would want to find out exactly what their up to."

"Oh. I actually knew that. I thought you meant a different kind of plan, you know with maps, and stuff." Buffy said feeling slightly relieved but still uncomfortable, as she looked at Giles wondering exactly how he felt about her at the moment.

"Great we'll find out what their up to." Buffy said giving Wes a triumphant half-smile, as she followed Giles out of the room easily falling into the old habits.

***

The plane landed the sound of it engine getting softer as it slowed down. The plane eased in a circle. When it stopped, the door opened becoming like a ramp until with a metallic sound steps flicked out, and white crocodile skin boots came into the vamps vision, as he waited by the limo sighing silently in relief as the man was on time.

The man had a snake tattoo going up his cheek, and spreading up his forehead, he was burly, and he looked like he meant business, as he carried a box made out of a material strong, and magical enough to keep the contents of the box safely inside.

The man came to a stop in front of the vampire, who picked up the suitcase filled with the man's payment, and opened the door to the black stretch limo. "Where's the Mayor?" the man asked.

"The Mayor isn't here, you are to give the box to me, and I'm to deliver it to him."

The man kicked the door to the limo closed. "The Mayor, was suppose to be here in person." The man said angrily before looking at his surroundings "You know what the price just went up, I don't like surprises." As he finished speaking, an arrow twanged from the string of a bow, and it imbedded itself in the man's back making him fall, as he died instantly revealing Faith.

"Surprise." Faith said smiling, at her own joke flipping off the roof she was standing on, and walking towards the minion who was staring at her in slight awe.

"You killed him."

"What are you the narrator, the keys to the cuffs." Faith said motioning towards the dead body, and watched as the vamp patted him down for the keys.

The vamp stood up again, when he had finished shaking his head. "Nothing." Faith smiled, and uncovered her knew present, and looked at it admiringly for a moment, which was cut short when the minion spoke again. "That won't cut through steal."

Faith looked at him smile still in place, making him shiver slightly. "No," She agreed "but it'll cut through bone." The vamp watched thinking how wrong it was to have a slayer on their side, it just went against a demons natural grain, and the slayers as well, but he didn't say anything he liked his un-life, and telling her what a disgrace she was, was definitely on the ways to die list.

The limo came to a stop outside City Hall, and Buffy crouched lower in the bushes as Faith existed the car with the box, and walked into the building the driver getting back in the car, and driving away.

***

Faith shoved open the door into the Mayor's office with a loud bang, causing the Mayor to look up from his files in one of his cabinets.

"Hey ho, there it is." The Mayor said with a chuckle as he stood up. "Hahahaha! Ah, what happened to the courier? I was supposed to pay him." The Mayor asked, glancing around to see if he had missed him, which wasn't likely.

"Hunh. Made him an offer he couldn't survive," Faith replied flippantly. as she took the fee instead.

The Mayor laughed. "You are one heck of a girl, you know that? I mean geez, the initiative, the - the skill."

"Go on, go on." Faith said enjoying the complements, whilst they were coming to her, and why shouldn't she, she'd earned them.

"I will. You know, I'll tell you, if Buffy Summers walked in here, and said she wanted to switch to our side, I'd say no thanks, sister, I've got all, the Slayer one man could ever need." Faith sighed. "What?" The Mayor asked surprised at her sudden change in mood.

"Nothing."

"Oh, it's cause I used the B-word, huh? Don't tell me, you're still sore about that whole Angelus-Buffy thing."

"No, I'm over it. She can have him." Faith said, her mind flashing back to when she had last laid eyes on Buffy in the graveyard, Angelus on top of her, Buffy fighting, before their bodies began moving in a dance older than time itself. Faith brought herself out of those memories, by forcing herself to focus on what the Mayor was saying.

"Better believe she can. She deserves that poor excuse for a creature of the night. You, on the other hand, can do better."

Faith nodded absently, his words making the images come back, and she couldn't help but agree even though the demon was hot, and in a way what had happened made her hot, and bothered, but she didn't like it. She was fiddling with the catch on the box, as the thoughts ran through her mind. The Mayor slammed his hands down on the box, making her jump away, and gratefully pulling her away, once again from her thoughts.

"Don't do that." The Mayor said chidingly.

Outside the limo drove into the City Halls parking lot, coming to a stop in the empty lot. The vamp inside looked around himself feeling edgy, as he heard something snap outside. He had just relaxed again, when a fist smashed through the glass of the driver's door window, and the blonde slayer reached inside, and pulled him halfway out of the smashed window. So that the vamp rested uncomfortably, on the broken glass.

"So what's in the box?" The slayer asked in a fake chirper tone of voice.

***

Buffy looked down at the book, that she was studying, as she came to a picture that looked like the box she had seen, down to the tiny little designs the box had, had engraved on it."The Box of Gavrock. It houses some great demonic energy, or something which His Honour needs to chow down on come A-Day."

Wesley looked up, and nodded as Giles, and Willow came in to the library. "What's that?"

"Maps. And stuff," Giles replied.

"Plans for City Hall. They were in the Water, and Power mainframe," Willow revealed proudly, wishing there was enough time for her to go into the details, of how she had found them.

"The box is being kept under guard, in a conference room on the top floor," Buffy said her eyes roving over the plans, until she spotted what she was looking for, and pointed to the room on the plans. "There. Unfortunately, that's all I could get out of my informant, before his aggressive tendencies forced me to introduce him to Mr. Pointy."

"Well, now, here's what I think we should do..." Wesley began, only to his annoyance to be cut off.

"I figure, we can enter through the skylight," Buffy interrupted her fingers moving over the plans to where she was talking about.

"Agreed," Giles uttered, looking at the map.

"And there's a fire ladder on the east side of the building," Xander said pointing to the spot on the blueprints.

"Yes, yes, fine, but we still need to consider whether the Mayor.." Wesley tried again.

"It won't be enough to simply have possession of the box," Giles observed.

"Right, we have to destroy it. Not just physically - ritually, with some down, and dirty black magic," Willow said, her turn to interrupt someone as she grew excited about using her magic for the benefit of her friends, and the world.

"Hang on. We don't know what such a ritual would require," Wesley pointed out.

Giles flicked open the book he had been holding. Somehow managing to make it, so that Wes wasn't allowed to see. "I think the Breath of the Atropyx is standard for this sort of thing. Fairly simple recipe. Xander?" He handed it to him.

"I know. I'm ingredient getting guy." Xander said taking the book, and making sure not to lose the page, cause that would be bad, and involve a round of the glare at Xander game.

"Alright, stop! I demand everyone **'**_**STOP'**_ this instant! We need time to fully analyse the situation, and devise a proper, and strategic stratagem."

"Wes, hop on the train, or get off the tracks," Buffy replied.

"The Mayor will most assuredly have supernatural safeguards protecting the box. Oh, we all forgot about that, did we?"

The slayer looked at her best friend. "Looks like a job for Wiccan girl. What do you say, Will? Big time danger."

"Hey, I eat danger for breakfast."

"But oddly enough, she panics in the face of breakfast foods," Xander joked.

"Let's get to work." Giles said, as they all left except for Wes who was left standing in the library feeling utterly under appreciated.

***

Xander walked down the streets of Sunnydale heading towards the magic shop when he looked into a clothes shop with Cordelia inside, holding up a silver sequenced dress, and he stopped, and looked down the road in the direction of the magic shop before deciding that he really couldn't help himself, and entered the shop.

"I have a theory," Xander said the moment he entered the shop, as Cordelia turned around, and her eyes focusing on him. Quickly hardening into her signature glare. "Your snide remarks earlier, I'm guessing grapes a little on the sour side, didn't get into any schools did ya, the grades were there but oh, if it weren't for that pesky interview. 10minutes with you, and the admissions department decided that, they'd already reached their mean spirited superficial princess quotas."

"And once again the gold medal in the being wrong event goes to Xander, I'm as stupid as I look Harris." Cordelia said unfazed by Xander's speech as she walked over to a chair, and picked up some papers. "read 'em, and weep creep. USC, Colorado State, Duke, and Columbia." Cordelia rattled off as she handed each folded piece of paper to Xander.

Xander looked down at the papers in disbelief, but also feeling happy for her, as he looked up at her again. "Wow these are ah, great colleges. I'm guessing they must have seen a different side of your father's money." Xander said completely missing the saddened look in Cordelia's eyes, as she snatched the papers back.

"Go away."

"Sure, If you'll excuse me I have to go back to helping to save some lives, carry on. I know you have some important accessorising to do." Xander said before leaving the shop. The bell tinkering as he opened the door.

Cordelia stood there, feeling low, and unimportant in a way, that only Xander had a way of making her feel lately.

***

Darkness fell just as Xander was coming back into the high school, the ingredients in a bag which he carried carefully not wanting to have to go back, and buy everything again, as this time he was pretty sure Giles wouldn't give him money towards the items, and he'd have to pay for it from his own pocket, and that was something he didn't want to do, not with saving up to buy himself a car.

Buffy didn't look up from her spot in the chair, she had occupied when Xander came in through the doors of the library. Knowing that they still had more to do, before they went off to City Hall to steal the box from the Mayor, she was looking over the blue prints, particularly the skylight, there was a small problem, she couldn't do it alone, she'd need someone to help her by lowering her down into the room, via the pullies, and ropes but she couldn't ask Willow to do it, because she needed to concentrate on the Wicca stuff, and she wasn't strong enough, and Giles needed to drive the getaway car, and keep Wes from doing something stupid, like barging into the building if they took too long.

Willow was not speaking to anyone, and had even sent OZ off, as she concentrated on the papers she was writing on, as she muttered under her breath, and occasionally furiously rubbing things out before she'd start scribbling away again with her pencil, pens and coloured pencils; no one was quite sure what she was doing, but knew better than to think that it wasn't beneficial to what they had planned for tonight.

Giles walked over to Xander, taking the bag from him, and carefully taking out the ingredients. "Excellent everything looks to be here." Giles said holding his hand out to Xander expectantly.

Xander slapped Giles hand with his own hoping that Giles would be distracted by it enough that'd he'd forget about the change.

"Xander, as much as I love sharing these moments with you, I can't say that I wanted my hand slapped, I want the change." Giles said, not even bothering to look up as Xander grumbled, and dug into his pocket, and pulled out what was left of the money that Giles had given, and now taken away.

"You know G-man you gotta learn to share the wealth." Xander joked as he sat down next to Buffy. Looking with interest over the blue prints, wishing that he had a bigger part to play in tonight's heist of the City Hall.

"Most certainly Mr. Harris, how about Wednesday at lunch, bring your maths book, I hear your falling behind in your grades." Giles said nonchalantly, as he walked over to Willow, and handed her the spell book he had been looking for, and quietly telling her which spell it was.

Willow nodded accepting the book from Giles with a smile of thanks, setting out to finish off what she was doing then she'd get to work on memorising the spell, that she'd need for Buffy's plan to work.

Wes also sat at a table typically pouring through books, as he searched for anything he could on the box wanting to be completely sure that the spell Giles had suggested would be the right one, and to his frustration it seemed that the man was right, just once he'd like to be able to prove himself to his young slayer, that he was just as good as her first two watchers, but Giles always seemed to come up with an answer before him.

Unknown to the people in the room, a pair of dark amused eyes watched from the doorway, as he leaned against the door frame, he had quietly entered through. His eyes going from one person to another, and he couldn't help but wonder what was going on. The Ascension wasn't until graduation day, that much he knew for sure, so what could the white hats, possibly be doing.

"So this is what a white hat brain session looks like, I always did wonder what you did locked away for hours." Angelus said making the room jump, and look at him everyone's faces in the room going pale, except for Buffy's, her eyes only showing a hint of worry. She looked at him, her eyes seemed to have a question in them, as she looked back down at some piece of paper, then back at him.

"This might be a stupid question but I have to ask, why is he here?" Xander said from his seat beside Buffy.

"How are we suppose to know that, Xander none of us are mind readers." Giles said tiredly, his eyes not moving from Angelus, who still hadn't moved from the door frame.

Angelus walked towards Buffy, and Xander realising where he was heading moved trying to look casual in moving over to Willow, who gave him a warning glare to be quiet.

"So why are you here, aside from the fact that you must be loving the fear that must be engulfing the room from the moment, you made your presence known." Buffy said looking up at him her hazel eyes meeting his deep brown ones. As he sat down in the chair Xander had just vacated noticeably pulling it closer making the younger boy frown.

Angelus smiled "I figured I'd stop by, and ease my curiosity."

"Well then, seeing as you're here you may as well be useful." Buffy said looking back at the plans.

"Now why would I do that?" Angelus said making Buffy pause in her perusal.

"Well were planning on robbing the Mayor of a certain box tonight one that he, really, really wants, and needs for his Ascension." Buffy said looking over at him.

Angelus shrugged, as he leaned closer not because he needed to see better but to get closer to Buffy, there was no harm in listening to what was going on, and it seemed like it could be interesting. "So what's with the box?" Angelus asked his unneeded breath whispering against her ear.

Buffy who had tensed slightly at his moving closer, felt a shiver run down her spine, at the breath that brushed against her ear. Forcing herself to relax she began her explanation.

"Well it's called the Box of Gavrock, and we know that it has something evil in it, that The Mayor needs to chow down on for his Ascension thingy to work, apart from that we don't know much, but we do know that we need to destroy it." Buffy pointed her thumb over at Willow's table. "That's what Willow's working on."

"So what do you want me for?" Angelus asked a little confused.

"Well, you didn't let me finish, but sure I'll get to that now, I plan on entering through the skylight, after Willow does her thing, but I need someone who can lower me down with the pullies, and bungy rope that Giles confiscated from the gymnasium."

"So that you can grab the box." Angelus observed, well it wasn't the most exciting thing in the world, but it had a certain potential for disaster, and if it came to that he wanted to be there to watch, and if it was needed watch his slayers back, plus it had brownie point potential, and he needed that right now, as much as it annoyed him.

"If you help it has definite brownie points potential." Buffy said with what she hoped was a cute, irresistible, pout.

Angelus refused to allow himself the laugh that threatened to burst forth, ruining the fear that was surrounding the room, but he did smile a fully fledged one, as he looked at Buffy's expression, which was all too cute. Angelus leaned forward his lips capturing the pouty lower lip, and he allowed his face to shift into the hard ridges of the demon, the face that felt more natural to him than his human façade. His sharp teeth scrapping over her lower lip, drawing a little blood, which he greedily suckled, before drawing back his face shifting back into the flawless smooth skin, of his human face.

"So does that mean you'll do it?" Buffy asked as she gently sucked on her lower lip, to make sure it was all right.

"You know me Buff, it's all about the brownie points." Angelus said sarcastically.

***

The ride in the car was quiet, and uncomfortable as Angelus's presence put everyone, but Buffy on edge in the suddenly to small backseats of the van, as they drove in quiet contemplation to City Hall.

The black van pulled to a stop on the side of the road, just across from City Hall parking lot. Giles, who was driving, making sure that the van was hidden from view. The back door opened, and Buffy followed by Angelus, and a nervous Willow stepped out of the back. Angelus shutting the door with a satisfying thud.

"Now remember, if anything should go awry, Wesley, and I will create a diversion." Giles reminded them talking mostly to Buffy, and Willow knowing that Angelus would probably be alright not that he really cared, but he knew Buffy did.

"Let's synchronise our watches. I have twenty-one...four." Wesley fell into silence, as the girls showed him that their wrists, were watch free. "Oh of course, how typical." Wes said, very put out at the looks he was getting from the two girls, and the vampire.

"Be careful… all of you," Giles intoned the last part grudgingly, as his eyes travelled to Angelus before settling back on the girls. Who nodded, before walking away from the van. Angelus's longer stride putting him in the lead.

Angelus came to a stop at the fire escape reaching up, and breaking the lock that someone had put on it, before pulling down the ladder, and waited in silence, as first Willow went up, and then Buffy. Angelus followed after, taking full advantage of the fact that Buffy's ass was hovering very enticingly above him as he used the opportunity to stare unhindered, as they moved up the ladder.

***

Xander came back into the library, and walked to where OZ was standing, thumbing through the pages that Xander recognised, as the ones Willow had been working on.

"OK, let's see essence of toad, twice-blessed sage, maybe that's the toad."

"Well we better be sure, destroying this box is supposed to be a pretty delicate operation.

"Well then they shouldn't fit it in the hands of lay-people."

"Willow laid it out for us pretty well."

"Wow! She even drew helpful diagrams. That's the pedestal." Xander said pointing to the cauldron, and the pedestal.

"And, the ingredients, and us. See, there's you, and there's me." OZ said pointing out the things on the paper

"Well, how can you tell which is which? I mean, they both look kinda stick-figurey to me."

"Well, this one's me. See the little guitar."

"Oh, gotcha."

"Nobody like my Willow."

"No sir, there is not." Xander agreed.

Oz walked over to the pedestal dropping in the first of the ingredients. Which were dried out leaves from some magical tree, or another the name on the paper, was hard to pronounce. "Okay toad me." Oz turned slightly, and caught the thrown packet of toad, before carefully opening it over the cauldron, so none could accidentally fall on the ground.

***

On the roof of City Hall, three figures made it over the top of the fire escape ladder, and had moved over to the skylight. Where Angelus placed the bag of bungy rope, and safety gear. Opening one of the panes of the skylight after looking down, and seeing which one was, closest to the box.

Buffy unzipped her backpack, and pulled out the book Will needed to perform the incantation, and a jar of white powder. Which Willow also gratefully took opening up the book to the proper page she began the incantation. Slowly pouring the powder through the open window, and down onto the box. Making the magical barrier appear. As the incantation drew to a close, the barrier grew hazy, and when Willow uttered the final word the barrier dissolved completely. Leaving behind only a few particles, of the white powder.

"Oh yeah, I'm bad." Willow said forgetting, that Angelus was there in light of her success, so therefore able to ignore Angelus's amused look at her claiming to be such a thing. Even though he knew in what context she meant it.

"Four stars, Will. Now get going." Buffy said softly, and approvingly now just wanting her friend to get out of the way, of the danger.

"I'm gone." Willow said obligingly, as she walked to the ladder, and headed down it giving a small wave before she disappeared from sight.

Buffy lifted her arms, as Angelus put her in the safety harness, and Buffy waited a few moments as he fixed up the pulley system, and then attaching her to it. Buffy sat herself down on the planes before lowering herself gently down, before allowing Angelus to take all of her weight, as he steadily lowered her down. Watching as best he could, as she angled herself to grab the box.

"Got it!" Buffy whispered just loud enough for him to hear. Buffy jerked slightly, as the doors banged open, and Buffy gulped slightly. "Um you know, this would be a good time to pull me up." Buffy said to the, so far unseen person above her.

Angelus growled lowly, as he pulled instantly at the pulley system, but it was no use the damned things had jammed, and they were refusing to pull his lover back up, and out of harm's way as she faced the two vampires.

"I don't suppose you wanna help me down first? Buffy asked the vamps as she dangled helplessly from the ropes, when they just snarled at her threateningly, Buffy reached for her harness searching for the gadget thing that held her to the pulley system. "Didn't think so." Buffy quipped as her fingers found the latches to the harness.

Angelus in the mean time had given up on the pulley system, and jumped down into the fray punching the vamp he had landed closest to.

Buffy released herself from the safety harness, and taking on the second vamp, and threw the box to Angelus who threw it back to her moments later as the fight carried on.

They ended up trapping the guard's beneath the conference table before existing the room.

The vampires chased the getaway van as it drove off, and as soon as they were out of sight Buffy, and Angelus calmly stood up from their place behind the bushes. Where Buffy had pushed them, and began their walk back to the school.

"Hmm Willow's gotten more confident in her use of magic." Angelus commented as they walked.

"Yeah I know, you where lucky her mom threw out the disk that had the re-souling spell on it. Otherwise Angel would have come back before you had a chance to talk." Buffy said making Angelus growl softly at the threat to his freedom.

"I warn you Buff, if that little Wicca even thinks of getting her hands on that spell again. I'll…"

Buffy sighed. "Save your threats Angelus. The spell is lost for good this time, you destroyed the computer, and the printed pages, and Miss Calender, and now the floppy disk is nothing but dried gloop somewhere in the trash yard."

Angelus nodded "Good." Angelus looked down at her from the corner of his eye to judge her reaction, and he scowled slightly at the sadness showing on her face at the prospect of Angel never coming back, and the strong scent of it coming from her emotions. Which was far stronger than what her face was showing.

***

Mayor Wilkens looked down at the mess that was once his clean conference room in disgust, and annoyance. His eyes surveying the damage. "Well, this is very unfortunate. I just had this conference room redecorated, for Pete's sake. At taxpayers' expense," The mayor threw a chair across the room in his anger, and in a much tighter voice said "And, oh yeah they've got my box."

Faith entered the room in time to hear the last part of the Mayor's sentence, her arm around the struggling Willow, as she held the knife to her throat. "Yeah they do, but looky what we got."

The Mayor turned, and smiled as he saw Buffy's best friend in Faith's clutches, this night wasn't turning out to be so bad after all. Considering that his box had been stolen on the same night he had finally gotten it.

***

Minutes later, Buffy stood in silence as she fought to absorb the realisation they had made when herself, and Angelus entered the library to see the Scooby's minus Willow. Buffy finally took a deep breath to steady herself. "How did you guys let ... How did this happen?" Buffy asked them deciding to not throw around accusations, halfway through her sentence.

"We thought she stayed with you," Giles said sounding regretful at assuming anything.

"They must have grabbed her when she hit the ground," Angelus said looking at Buffy. "Very clever of them." Angelus said indifferently. Ignoring the glares that the occupants of the room sent his way, he couldn't help find it amusing that in the face of their friend being in danger they all forgot how afraid they were of him.

"Look, it's nobody's fault, okay. We just need to focus, and deal. Oz, I swear, I won't let them hurt her." Buffy said her voice telling of her own apology to the werewolf.

"We go back. Full-on assault." Xander suggested, looking around the room for support.

"They'll kill her," Giles replied. "Before we even get close."

"We're assuming they haven't already," Wesley pointed out.

"No. No, they know what she means to us. She's too valuable as long as we still have the box." Buffy paused, as she looked at the box sitting conspicuously on the table, as she realised what needed to be done "We trade."

"We can't," Wesley argued as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, it's the safest plan. It's the only way, right?" Buffy asked, turning to Giles for confirmation.

"It might well be," Giles allowed.

"We call the Mayor, and arrange a meeting." Buffy said in a voice that dared anyone to disagree.

"This box must be destroyed," Wesley continued completely oblivious to the threat in Buffy's voice.

"I need a volunteer to hit Wesley." Xander responded, growing even more annoyed with Wesley as his by the book Watcher ways, threatened to make Willow a sacrifice as he glanced around the room.

Before anyone could respond Wes turned to Giles. "Giles, you know I'm right about this," Wesley persisted.

"Wes you wanna duck, and cover at this point." Buffy said her voice becoming hard as her usual joking tone was disregarded.

"Damn it, you listen to me!" Wes yelled before his voice became softer again. "This box is the key to the Mayor's Ascension. Thousands of lives depend on our getting rid of it. Now I want to help Willow as much as the rest of you, but we will find another way."

"There is no other way," Buffy said sadly, as she looked at the box they had gone to all the trouble to steal only to have to give back.

"You're the one who said, take the fight to the Mayor. You were right. This is the town's best hope of survival. This is your chance to get out!" Wesley said striking at Buffy's desires for her future that she had argued for only this afternoon.

"How dare you!" Buffy growled "You think I care about that! Are you even made of human parts?" Buffy said in a way that made it impossible not to realise that she seriously doubted that he was.

"You'd sacrifice thousands of lives? Your families, your friends? It can all end right here. We have the means to destroy this box." Wes said not giving up, not realising that he was pushing a certain bleach blonde to go over the edge.

Oz walked silently over to the pedestal that held the carefully brewed ingredients, he had brewed only hours before, and in his anger, and desire to save Willow threw the small cauldron into the wall making it smash to bits destroying the contents in the process.

"Giles, make the phone call," Buffy decided as her eyes turned from Oz's that were silently pleading with her.

Giles silently walked into his office not daring to argue with Buffy anymore as he saw the stubborn 'if you don't do it I will' tilt of her chin, the same feelings flashing dangerously through her angry hazel eyes.

***

In a storeroom Willow pulled at the iron bars on the only window, desperately trying to get it open. Frustrated with her lack of progress, she decided that she wasn't going to get out that way, she turned round, and looked through things until she saw a case of drawers, and quickly before she had a chance to talk herself out of doing it, pulled the bottom drawer to the floor, making a crash noisy enough to attract the guard.

"What are you doing?" the guard asked, as he entered the room game face in place, as he looked at the novice Wicca.

"Oh, uh, I'm looking for a sucking candy, cause my mouth gets dry when I'm nervous, or held prisoner against my will." Willow said, thinking of something on the spot, and almost wincing at her weak excuse.  
The vampire guard growled in response, suddenly feeling hungry, and advanced towards her.

"And suddenly, I'm thinking sucking isn't a good word to use around vampires." Willow realised her mistake, before putting on her angry face as she walked backwards. "Hey! Did you get permission to eat the hostage? I don't think so. You're going to be in some trouble when the Mayor…" Willow backed herself into a wall, and the vampire pinned her there using a lot more force than necessary "...Ow!" Willow uttered as she screwed her eyes closed in fear, and concentration.

"Just a little taste." The vamp leaned forward his face getting closer, and closer to the hammering pulse in Willow's neck. Pausing as he felt a sharp pain, before he turned to ash, from a pencil Willow had floated from behind, and into his heart. She took a deep breath to steady her wobbly legs, before she made her way out of the storeroom, and down the hall.

Willow tried the first door she saw, fiddling with the handles giving them irritated pulls. When she realised it was locked she moved on down the hall. She paused when she saw the door, just down the hall from her, open, and she quickly hid herself behind an open door. By pulling it back so that she was jammed between the door, and the wall.

"She'd have to be brain dead to come back here tonight." Faith said, as she came through the door looking back at the Mayor unknowingly giving Willow the advantage, as she was still pulling the door towards her.

"Have you ever had a dog?" The mayor asked.

"What?" Faith asked confused.

"I did, Rusty. Irish Setter, swell little pooch, a dogs friendship is stronger, than reason, stronger than self preservation, Buffy's like a dog, and hey, before you can say Jack Robbinson, you'll get to see me kill her like one." The Mayor concluded, as they walked passed Willow's door, and down the hall.

Willow crept out of her hiding place looking the way her two captors had gone, seeing that they were out of sight, she walked silently down the hall almost walking passed the mayor's office, but on seeing the door open, she couldn't resist going inside, to see if she could find anything useful. As being the research person she was, it was really annoying her that research seemed to be failing them this time, as the only reason why they knew when the Ascension was, was because of Angelus telling Buffy, and Buffy believed Angelus, and they believed Buffy, so it was generally believed to be true.

Willow crept around the office looking at the desk, before she walked back, and as quietly as possible, closed the door behind her. Her eyes caught sight of a closed cupboard, and she opened it upon seeing that it didn't have a lock, wincing slightly at the small creaky sounds the doors made, that sounded way too loud in the silence of the room.

There were lots of creepy things in the cupboard, like skulls, and weapons. "Wow." Willow whispered as she took, in the sight before, leaning down to get a better look, at what was below her eye level. And her observant eyes caught sight of a small button, that just screamed push me, and so she did, and a hidden compartment opened making Willow smile, and think to herself _'I'm really bad.'_

Willow reached in with a smile. "The books of Ascension, Buffy was right, Faith took 'em."

Willow didn't know how much time had passed, since she had started looking through the books, but a lot of time should have, seeing as she had all the 5 books spread around her. All opened at different parts, as she searched for anything that might help them, in their quest to stop the Ascension. She read quickly her full attention devoted as, to not missing anything.

So it should have been no surprise, that when the door opened, Willow didn't even notice, and yet she jumped, as she heard Faith's voice. "Check out the bookworm." Faith said coming to kneel beside Willow.

"Anyone with brains, anyone who knew, what was going to happen to her, would try to claw her way out of this place. But you, you just can't stop Nancy Drew-ing, can you? Guess now you know too much, and that kinda just naturally leads to killing."

"Faith, wait. I want to talk to you." Willow said moving a little away, from the crazy slayer.

"Oh yeah? Give me the speech again, please. Faith, we're still your friends. We can help you. It's not too late."

"It's way too late," Willow replied. Faith's flinched slightly, at the small pain those words caused as she realised that the people she had once hang out with, really did hate her now. "You know, it didn't have to be this way. But you made your choice. I know you had a tough life. I know that some people think you, had a lot of bad breaks. Well, boo hoo! Poor you. You know, you had a lot more in your life than some people. I mean, you had friends in your life, like Buffy. Now you have no one. You were a Slayer, and now you're nothing. You're just a big selfish, worthless waste."

Faith punched her to the floor, to release the pent up pain her words were causing. "You hurt me, I hurt you. I'm just a little more efficient."

Willow got back up. "Aw, here I just thought you didn't have a come-back."

"You're begging for some deep pain." Faith threatened coming closer.

"I'm not afraid of you." Willow said as bravely as she could, as her breathes came in loud pants'.

Faith pulled out her knife. "Let's see what we can do about that."

"Girls, I hope I don't have to separate you two," the Mayor remarked, at that moment as he came into the room, glad to have finished his search for his slayer. "Faith, you can play with your new toy later. Something's come up." Faith continued to hold the knife, threatening at Willow. "Faith! You know I don't like repeating myself."

"I got someone. I got him," Faith pointed out to her, as she put her knife away. Walking towards the mayor standing in front of his desk, her eyes still focused on Willow.

"I just received a heck of an interesting phone call," the Mayor informed them, as he sat at his desk.

***

"The whole place is locked down, except for the front," Oz informed them, after he, and Xander had checked all the doors to make sure they were locked.

"Yeah, it gives me that comforting trapped feeling," Xander remarked. Looking around, holding his umbrella.

"One way out, means one way in. I want to see them coming." Buffy said her eyes focusing on the front doors, only to groan softly, as the lights went out leaving them in pitch darkness, except for the exit sign.

"Guess they're shy," Xander said sarcastically, as he looked around warily.

"I can see alright.," Angelus said just too annoy the boy, which to his satisfaction worked.

Xander's sarcastic retort, was cut off as the doors swung open, revealing two vampire guards followed by The Mayor, and Faith holding Willow her knife at the red heads neck, Oz shifted wanting to run towards his girlfriend, and save her, but his more rational side knew that it would only put her in more danger. Buffy advanced towards them looking at Willow, checking her over silently vowing that, she'd make The Mayor pay double for any cuts or bruises, her friend had.

"Well, this is exciting, isn't it?" The Mayor remarked, with his annoying high pitched chuckle. "Clandestine meetings by dark of night. Exchange of prisoners. I just, I, I feel like we should all be wearing trench coats."

"Let, her, go," Buffy demanded getting irritated.

"No. Not until the box is in my hands. So you're the little girl, that's been causing me all this trouble. She's pretty, Angel. A little skinny. Still, I don't understand why it couldn't work out with you, and my Faith. Guess you kind of just, have strange tastes in women."

"Well, what can I say," Angelus said with a shrug "I like 'em naively innocent."

Faith tightened her grip on Willow in reply.

"Angelus." Oz said, in a desperate tone not caring if the soulless version of Angel didn't care, about his feelings.

Angelus glanced at the boy before giving another careless shrug, he was finished talking for the moment anyway.

"Well, I wish you kids' the best, I really do. But if you don't mind a bit of fatherly advice, I, uh, I-I just don't see much of a future for you two. I don't sense a lasting relationship. And not just because I plan to kill you. You two have a bumpy road ahead."

"I don't think we need to talk about this," Buffy said glaring not really wanting any advice, from crazy evil Mayors.

"God, you kids, you know. You don't like to think about the future. You don't like to make plans. Unless you want Faith to gut your friend, like a sea bass, show a little respect for your elders."

"You're not my elder." Angelus snorted "I've got a good hundred, or so years on you," Angelus pointed out cockily.

"Yeah, and that's just one of the things you're going to have to deal with." The mayor continued on, as if Angelus hadn't interrupted. "You're immortal, she's not. I married my Edna May in 'o three and I was with her, right until the end. Not a pretty picture. Wrinkled, and senile, and cursing me for my youth. Wasn't our happiest time. I mean, come on. What kind of a life can you offer her? I don't see a lot of Sunday picnics in the offering. I see skulking in the shadows, hiding from the sun. She's a blossoming young girl, and you want to keep her from the life she should have, until it has passed her by. My God! I think that's a little selfish. Even for a demon. Is that what you came back from Hell for? Is that your greater purpose?" He shook his head in disgust. "Make the trade."

Angelus moved forward with the Box, seeing as he had been closest to the damn thing, he could feel the evil coming off it, it was an animalistic evil though, and it made his skin prickly at such a mindless, lower purpose evil. Faith let go of Willow, who rushed to Oz's arms, Buffy moving to stand in front of them not wanting to take any chances, while the dark haired slayer took the box.

Angelus moved back, and as he stood by Buffy he laughed suddenly, making everyone including Buffy look at him like he was crazy. "I think you've got your personalities crossed," Angelus said still chuckling deeply. "It's Angel who's the guilt ridden one, having that pesky soul, and all, he's the one who cared about going out into the sun, having picnics, and all that happy family shit, humans seem to want so bad." Angelus paused here, his arms wrapping around Buffy, she tensed slightly for a moment before relaxing her muscles, ignoring her slightly confusion. She was more than little put out with him for dissing Angel, but the look on Mayor Wilkens face, made her lean into the strong body behind her. "And if I really decide to keep Buff here, do you really think I'd let her grow old, and senile?" Angelus said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, his face shifting, and he leaned down, feeling Buffy stiffen again slightly, and the scent of her uncertainty reached his nose, he lightly scrapped his fangs against her pulse point, resisting the urge to break the skin, not wanting to ruin the trust that Buffy was placing in him, and from behind him, he knew that only Buffy's calm appearance, was stopping anyone of the people behind him, from staking him. Angelus raised his head, a smile on his face as he allowed his face to shift once again, into its human guise.

Before The Mayor could say anything, the doors to the cafeteria opened again."Nobody moves!" Someone suddenly yelled in a commanding tone. The Scooby gang turned, to see Snyder, and two policemen enter the room. "I knew you kids were up to something." Snyder said immensely pleased with himself, for finally finding the drug ring leaders.

"Snyder, get out of here," Buffy commanded in reply, as Snyder took the box, as much as she disliked Snyder, he was human, and therefore, she didn't like the thought of him becoming, one of the causalities, even though the idea of a Snyder-free, high school was an appealing notion.

"You're not giving orders, young lady. I suppose you're going to tell me, I won't find drugs in this box."

Faith pulled out her knife, as Snyder moved to hand the box to a policeman. "Wait!" Buffy cried out.

"Principal Snyder," The Mayor began, coming out of the shadows. "I think we have a problem."

"Mr. Mayor, I had no idea you ... I'm terribly sorry."

"No, it's I, who should apologise. Coming down here at night. What must you be thinking? But you see, I just needed to ..." He trailed off, as his eyes caught the policeman behind Snyder, opening the box. "No! Don't do that!" He shouted, too late, as a large spider jumped out, and fastened itself to the policeman's face.

The rest of the cafeteria's occupants, stood speechless, and stunned as the spider leapt off, the man's face, before scuttling away. Leaving the dead mutilated body, of the policeman, on the ground.

"Oh god," Wesley gasped, from his corner, looking around.

"Where did it go?" Xander asked clasping his umbrella tighter, as he cautiously looked around.

Angelus looked around calmly, moving every so often, making sure to keep close to Buffy, not wanting to lose his lover, to an oversized spider.

Snyder turned to the other policeman. "Get that door open!" He yelled, suddenly wishing he had stayed at home. Where he would be safe from all the craziness, that nights, on the hellmouth, lead to.

"No! You can't let that thing out of here!" Giles shouted back.

"I still want to know where it went." Xander remarked, nervously wondering whether or not, he'd be safer on the table, before deciding not, as Buffy spoke.

"Listen." Buffy commanded. They obeyed, to hear a high pitched whine. The spider jumped down, on The Mayor. No one noticed the escape of the second spider.

"Boss!" Faith cried, as she rushed to his aid, grabbing hold of the spider, and flinging it against the wall. It scuttled off again, as The Mayor looked stunned for a moment, until his face healed. He gestured with a nod, to the still opened box, speaking to no one in particular. "Wouldn't leave that open."

Buffy slammed down the lid, cutting off the escape of another spider, the tips of its legs falling to the ground, just as the spider jumped on her. Buffy immediately lay flat, squishing the spider. Angelus helped her up, kicking the squashed spider away.

Faith turned to the wall, where Wesley was crouched. Silently she held up her knife, and threw it at the wall, ignoring Wesley's scared, womanly screech of 'no', stabbing the second spider which had just crawled up behind him.

"Is that all of them?" Oz asked looking at the mayor in question.

"Ah, not really," The Mayor replied, holding the box. "You see, there's about fifty... billion of these happy little critters in here. Would you like to see? Raise your hand if you're invulnerable. Faith, let's go."

Faith stared at her knife, until The Mayor prompted her again. Then she reluctantly followed him.

"Snyder, you alive in there?" Buffy asked her principal, when they had gone, as he was holding a chair, looking as terrified, as she had ever seen Snyder look.

"You. All of you. Why couldn't you be dealing drugs, like normal people?" He shook his head, and walked out.

"Well, that went swimmingly," Wesley remarked sarcastically, when they were alone in the cafeteria.

***

"So Faith was all like, I'm going to beat you up! And I'm like, I'm not scared of you." Willow said in her storytelling voice, as she sat cross legged with Buffy, on the library counter moments later. "And then she had the knife, which was less fun and, oh I told her, you made your choice Buffy was your friend."

"Yes this is fascinating," Giles interrupted "but let us get back to the point. You actually had your hands on the books of Ascension?"

"Volumes 1-5." Willow said slowly as if she had to think about it, loving keeping Giles on tender hooks.

"Is there anything you can remember about them, that could be of use to us, anything at all?" Giles asked patiently.

"Well, I was in a hurry, and what I did read was kinda involved, if you ask me, way over written," Willow paused here, for some effect "actually there were some pages that were kind of interesting, but I didn't have a chance to read them fully," Willow said sadly, and resisted the urge to laugh at Giles put out face, before she held out some pages to him, allowing herself a smile. "See what you can make of 'em?"

Giles took the folded papers stunned, a smile on his face, uttering a sound that sounded like a 'yes' but wasn't really a formed word, he rushed off to his office, after a quick glance at Wesley.

"This is your night for suave Will, you should get captured more often." Buffy joked.

"No thank you."

"Well let's hope there's something useful in those pages, the mayor has the box of Gavrock, and as of now, we are right back where we started. Wouldn't you say?" Wes said sounding superior, and all knowing.

***

Buffy sat on a picnic blanket, leaning against a grave marker, as she eyed the stone across from her, her dinner in her hands, as she watched prepared to get up, and stake the due to arise fledge by the name of, Jamie Galetie.

She looked up however, when she sensed the familiar tingle that signalled Angelus' arrival. Angelus sat down on the blanket, leaning against the same headstone pulling Buffy against him, she didn't fight it, but neither did she really acknowledge him, her eyes having gone back to the headstone of Jamie Galetie.

"A midnight picnic, poetic." Angelus commented, as Buffy finished her meal.

Buffy shrugged. "I was running late, so I had to eat dinner on the go, as fledges aren't polite enough to give you a set time." Buffy said, and as if her words had summoned it, the dirt began shifting, and Buffy got up, and waited patiently for a few moments, before growing impatient as she reached down, and yanked the fledgling out by the wrist, before staking it.

Buffy dusted off her hands, and clothes rather glad that vampire dust didn't stain. "If you think your turning me buddy, you're dead wrong." Buffy said turning to face the still sitting vampire.

Angelus carefully kept his expression blank, as he crooked a finger, and motioned for her to come closer. Buffy pouted but walked over to him, only to let out a startled yelp, when he yanked her down on to his lap. So that she was sitting across his lap leaning, against him. "Of course not lover." Angelus said avoiding the confrontation. Saying what he was really thinking would cause, no point opening up that can of worms, until it was necessary, besides, he wanted Buffy to grow up a bit more before he turned her.

Angelus wrapped his arms around her, as Buffy nodded, allowing herself snuggling into him more. Her head resting just underneath his chin.


	5. Chapter 5 the prom

**Disclaimer:** I in no way own Buffy the vampire slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon. But I do wish that I could own Angelus or even Angel or both but unfortunately I have no such luck.

**A/N:** Well this is the next chapter (duh). I hope you find this one as enjoyable as the others. During the actual prom I have written something about old dances. I don't know if this happens at other balls, proms, whatever your school calls the year 12 end of year dance but it does at my school lol. It really is quiet funny.

Please R&R on your way out telling me what you think. Any advice, constructive criticism, and suggestions for other pairings for the main characters throughout the seasons is, welcome as well.

**CHAPTER 5**

**The Prom**

Angelus watched Buffy as she slept. She had come over last night, or really very earlier hours of the morning, saying something about being too tired to make it all the way to her apartment, before wandering up the stairs, and into his bedroom. Allowing herself' to fall onto his bed, and was sound asleep in moments. Angelus not having anything much better to do, had pulled the covers over her, before climbing into the bed, watching her.

He had fallen asleep at some stage, for possibly a few hours, before he came awake with a start, as Buffy shifted around on the bed. Turning from her back, and onto her side, facing him.

Angelus felt himself smile, when he heard her heartbeat increase, as Buffy began to wake up from her sleep. Buffy's eyes opened a few minutes later. She looked surprised for a moment, as she wondered why she was in bed with Angelus, smiling at her, in a way that could remind her of Angel. If there wasn't the slight hint, of something evil in his eyes, that the soul covered up.

"What?" Buffy asked "Do I have bed hair, or something?" Buffy asked looking up at him through still sleepy eyes.

"Or something?" Angelus said amused, as Buffy's hand immediately went to her hair, and she groaned as she felt, what felt like a nest of some kind.

Buffy sat up intending to go look at a mirror. "Where are you going?" Angelus asked, making Buffy pause.

"Mirror?"

"No reflection." Was Angelus's answer, and he couldn't help but smile at Buffy's put out look, as her hands went to her hair again, this time trying to straighten out the tangle.

"This room is definitely not girl friendly." Buffy commented, as her hands continued to work at the tangled mess of hair, trying to position the mess in such a way, that she could see what she was doing.

Angelus shrugged uncaringly as he watched her nibble fingers, try to part the strands. "No real point, no girls live here." Angelus said, chuckling when Buffy gave up on the tangle with a huff.

"Do you at least have a shower somewhere in this large mansion of yours?" Buffy asked.

Angelus nodded towards a closed door, and Buffy got up with a smile of relief. If all else failed a shower was always a good way to get rid of bed hair, of course water worked just as well, but showers where far more relaxing then working with a spray bottle or something.

Buffy whistled when she saw the bathroom, fully equipped with Angelus's hair gel, and comb, and Buffy had to stifle a laugh, when she saw a few items of make-up, her eyes zeroed in on the mascara, and eyeliner which she had only seen him use once before, and that was when he had 'dressed up' for last year's spring dance, and they'd both been possessed by restless spirits. That was probably her most favourable night with Angelus last year, and it had taken them being possessed by love gone wrong for it to happen.

Buffy shook herself out of her thoughts of the past, closing the door Buffy turned on the water before getting undressed, and hopping under the warm spray, loving the way the water relaxed her muscles, that where slightly sore from last night's patrol, and something else which she refused to think about.

Buffy's mind wandered, settling on the upcoming prom, a rite of passage for teenage girls everywhere. Despite the fact that she didn't feel comfortable inviting Angelus, as Angelus plus big crowd of sweaty, happy teenagers did not, a good mix, make. She was really looking forward to it, going stag wouldn't hurt. She had her friends if she got lonely. _'Hmm friends, another reason not to mention anything to Angelus, they'd probably flip out again if I told them that I was inviting, a murderous demon to our prom.'_ Buffy thought sighing working her fingers through her wet hair, her eyes focusing on the bottles of Shampoo, and Conditioner in the shower. And she smiled _'At least Angelus isn't a two-in-one man.'_ Buffy thought shuddering slightly at the low quality of the two-in-one mixtures, not to mention that they dried out her hair.

Buffy looked at the bottles again, before hesitantly reaching for a bottle, opening up the lid she gave a hesitant sniff, only to find that it was scentless. Buffy smiled at this, Angelus wouldn't know if she used some of his shampoo, and conditioner, at least she hoped he wouldn't.

Buffy stepped out of the shower a hand running through her hair, squeezing as much of the excess water, from her hair as she could, before letting the wet strands fall from her fingers to rest gently against her back. The now cool water making her shiver, as the motion scent some cold drips down her back.

Buffy groaned in annoyance, and embarrassment as she looked around, realising that she didn't have a towel with her. Buffy stomped her foot. Not at all happy, as she looked towards the door where she could feel Angelus still in the other room.

"Angelus?" Buffy called through the door.

"Yes."

"Could you get me a towel?" Buffy asked her fingers crossed, that Angelus wouldn't make things difficult.

"You didn't say please." Angelus said in an obviously fake whiny voice.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Please!" Buffy enunciated, making sure that Angelus couldn't fault her on the 'please'.

"No." Angelus replied calmly a smile of amusement on his lips.

"What! Angelus!" Buffy yelled.

"If you want a towel Buff, you have to come out here, and get it."

"Angelus!" Buffy said in a half whine, half growl as she stood her face inches from the door, as she glared at it pretending that it was Angelus. "Fine if you don't get me a towel, I'll just use yours." Buffy threatened.

"Fine by me." Angelus said a husky tone to his voice. He got up from the bed, and padded lightly over to the door so that he was almost touching it. "You mind if I watch?"

There was silence from the bathroom, which Angelus took as a yes. He was turning the handle when Buffy's voice rang out. "Don't even think about it."

"To late for that lover." Angelus said playfully, but did remove his hand from the knob, and walked back over to the bed.

Buffy grumbled at him, as she snatched the towel from the rung, it was hanging on. Grateful that the cloth was at least completely dry. Buffy ran the towel quickly through her hair getting most of the water out, before quickly drying off her body. Buffy wrapped the towel around her, making sure that it wouldn't fall down. Giving a quick glare to the mirrorless wall, over the sink.

Buffy cursed under her breath, after she had checked every cupboard, and drawer, and still not finding a hairdryer. She had thought for sure he would at least have one of those. Buffy sighed, and settled for running his brush quickly through her hair, and squeezing as much, water as possible from her still water logged hair.

Finally dressed, Buffy existed the bathroom, not being able to resisting sending a glare Angelus's way, when she was greeted with his cocky smile.

"Where are you going?" Angelus asked jumping up from the bed, when she moved towards his bedroom door.

"It's a school day. I'm going to school." Buffy said stiffly still annoyed with him. Even though she could see the slight funny in the situation she had put herself in.

Angelus wrapped his arms around her pressing his nose into her still wet, clingy hair, a smile still on his face. "Hmm you used my shampoo." He commented, drawing in deep breaths liking the fact that she had used, and smelled of his personal shampoo, and conditioner.

Buffy blushed slightly. "How'd you know? I checked, and it was scentless?"

"To your nose maybe."

"I'm getting you all wet." Buffy said as she felt the top she was pressed against soaking in some of the water from her hair.

"I don't get wet lover, that's your department; I get hard." Angelus said huskily, rubbing against her.

Buffy blushed scarlet. "I meant your top." Buffy chocked out, pulling away, and opening the door rushing out, but she still managed to catch Angelus getting the last word in.

"Pity."

***

Xander walked slowly, trying not to bump into anyone as he fiddled with his top. The under shirt he was wearing had a slight ruffled edge to it, and just didn't want to sit properly, or stay out of sight, so he was busy trying to get it, to sit in a place, that made his out fight look good, well as good as the clothes he was able to afford got.

"Xander." Anya said, coming up to walk with the boy she thought rather good, for that side of the species.

"Well hey, it's demon Anya." Xander said looking behind him, at the once vengeance demon. "Punisher of evil males. Still haven't got your powers back?" When Anya didn't answer straight away a dreadful thought struck him, and he grabbed her arm. "You haven't, right?"

"No." Anya said, sounding annoyed at such a thing. "I will though, it's just a matter of time."

"So now, how did that work?...Women would wish horrible things on their ex-boyfriends, and you would show up, and make it happen."

"That's right." Anya said feeling a little uncomfortable, talking about it with a guy she was developing weird feelings for. "The power of the wish made me a righteous sword to smite the unfaithful."

"Well hey, good luck with that." Xander said, sounding as if he meant anything but. "Hope it works out for ya."

"You know. You can laugh, but I have witnessed a millennium of treachery, and oppression from the males of the species, and I have nothing but contempt for the whole lot of them."

"Then why are you talking to me?" Xander asked stopping to face her.

"I don't have a date for the prom." Anya said, not looking at Xander in her annoyance at such a thing.

"Well gosh, I wonder why not, it couldn't possibly have anything to do with your sales pitch."

"Men are evil…Will you go with me?"

"One of use is very confused, and I honestly don't know which." Xander stated, more surprised than anything else.

"You know, this happens to be all your fault." Anya said lashing out, as she felt the pain of being rejected.

"My fault?" Xander asked, finding himself confused around the ex-vengeance demon.

"You were unfaithful to Cordelia. So I took on the guise of a twelfth grader, to tempt her with the wish, and I lost my powers, and got stuck in this persona, and know I have all these feelings, and I don't understand it, I don't like it. All I know is that I really wanna go to this dance, and I want someone to go with me."

"Be still my heart, oh wait, it is. How come I got the short straw?"

"Y,Your not quite as obnoxious as most of the alpha males around here. Plus I know you don't have a date."

"I haven't settled on anyone yet." Xander said going on the defensive.

"Fine. Look, I know you find me attractive, I've seen you looking at my breasts."

"Nothing personal but when a guy does that, it normally means his eyes are open."

"Whatever, look, do you want to go with me or not."

Xander glanced down at her breasts before sighing. He couldn't believe that he was this desperate for a date…but hey, at least he wouldn't be stuck with ms sock puppet of love.

***

"Anya huh." Oz said minutes later, after Xander had retold the tale to his friends, after he'd found them all sitting at an outside table enjoying the sun. "Interesting choice."

"Choice is kind of a broad term, for my situation," Xander said bring up his closed fist. "You see it's either Anya, or the sock puppet of love for this boy." Xander joked, before brushing up on his ventriloquist skills. "I love you Xander, I'll never leave you."

"Well if Anya tries to get you killed, put me down for a big I told you so." Willow said feeling slightly worried, for her friend's choice in date. Personally she'd have preferred it if he had of chosen the sock puppet of love.

"Who's this Anya? Is she prettier than me?!" Xander said, keeping up his shrill female voice.

"She just, better not try to cross me. That's all I'm saying." Willow said with a glance at Oz, not wanting him to take it the wrong way, after he had so willingly forgiven her, for her moment of weakness with Xander.

Buffy internally sighed, as she listened to her friends light hearted banter, about who they were taking to the prom. Silently wishing that it would be alright to ask Angelus, and if she did, that he'd want to go. Not that either where likely.

"So what about you Buffy. Got anyone lined up to go to the prom with you?" Willow asked thoughtlessly, her mind still on other things, before covering her mouth with a pleading look of apology on her face, as Buffy's eyes turned slightly sad.

"Um no, I don't…um, I'm gonna go." Buffy said, before getting up, and walking off into the distance. Feeling the need for some space.

"Nicely done Wills." Xander said softly, no real bight to his words, as they watched their blonde headed friend walk off into the distance.

"You know, I don't think she's really forgiven us yet." Willow said quietly. Xander nodded having felt the exact same thing.

"Give her time, she'll forgive you when she's ready, after all, it wasn't a small thing that you guys did. It was a huge thing." Oz said calmly, in his usual unemotional voice.

Willow, and Xander nodded silently, turning their heads back towards their smaller group, as Buffy walked out of sight.

***

Angelus walked through a black curtain, idly walking through his house, not feeling tired, as he had slept through some of the night. He looked down, and spotted something that wasn't his. It was a spiral folder, lying forgotten on the ground, beside one of the couches.

He bent down, picking up the folder. Growling when he saw what was written in the middle of the otherwise basically blank cover. 'Angel & Buffy 4ever'. Angelus shook off his jealousy, berating himself for feeling it at all. It was a folder Buffy had brought over a while ago. About two months after Angel's return from hell.

She had asked him to draw a picture of them. It had taken some prodding on her part, but the cansy-ass had agreed albeit reluctantly. She had watched, as he started going slowly being careful to try, and capture the way he saw Buffy perfectly. But after a few hours, he had closed the book with a slight thump, and asked if Buffy could draw.

Buffy had blinked up at Angel for a few moments, before taking the book from him, and taking out a 4 ink cartridge pen, took a few moments to write something down. Then handing him back the book, telling him, that this was the only artistic thing she was capable of. Angel had chuckled.

Angelus looked up at the door, as a loud knock echoed throughout the room. He was slightly amused, as he carefully scented the air to find that it was Mrs. Summers on the other side of the door.

Throwing the binder onto the closest wooden surface, he walked towards the door, an annoyed feeling creeping in, and taking over the amusement from seconds before as the knock sounded again.

Angelus stood to the side, avoiding the sun's rays, and allowing Mrs. Summers to come in. "Mrs. Summers?" Angelus's asked, forcing his voice to be surprised, wanting to get this meeting over, and done with. "Buffy isn't here." Angelus said, stepping back as Joyce closed the door, behind her.

They both stood in silence, staring at the other. Time passed by, and Angelus grew even more annoyed. Normally he enjoyed the waiting game, but Joyce Summers had unintentionally hurt Buffy, and in his mind, no one was allowed to do that except him.

Joyce stood in the uncomfortable silence, sensing to some extent the hostility of the vampire in front of her. She couldn't help but realise the difference between the soul, and the soulless. Even though she had only met the soulful version, a few short times.

Joyce took a steadying breath, before beginning what she was about to do. "I don't like it. Whatever relationship you have with my daughter, I disapprove. She is a teenage girl, dealing with enough, she shouldn't have to deal with you again. I know this time around, you care for her in some shape or form, but I believe that you know quite well, that she would be better off without you, and forever worrying if you're playing her."

Angelus laughed taking Joyce aback. "What is it with everyone in this town, and confusing me with someone that I really can't stand, so let me get this straight with you Mrs. Summers. I am not the soul. I do not care for what might be best for Buffy. I do what I want, and so does Buffy to a certain extent. I do not care about sunshine, and daisies, and everything else you want her to have. She is not normal, and she is more capable than most, to make her own decisions, so don't come over here, trying to guilt me into leaving. That may work on the soul, but with the soul gone, so is guilt." Angelus said harshly. He hated people interfering. It was hard enough convincing Buffy to stay with him, and it would only make it worse, if the people surrounding her kept telling her to leave.

Joyce threw up her hands in a gesture of peace. "I hadn't got around to the most important part." Joyce said with a small pause, wanting to get this over, and done with. "But despite all this, Buffy seems to want to give the two of you a shot, and when I tried to force her hand she left. So I know that she's serious, and that she truly believes in you. I only have one thing to say. Hurt her again, and I will make you wish you had never met my daughter." Joyce said walking towards the door, pausing as she had it opened. "Oh, and please ask Buffy to come see me…I miss her." Joyce said in a pleading voice, before she existed the mansion forcing herself' not to look back, as she got in her car, and drove off towards her home.

Angelus shook his head unsure whether, or not he was more annoyed, or amused at Joyce Summers. The woman had no special abilities, and yet in the face of one of the most feared vampires of all time, she threatened him. The look she had given him though, when she had threatened him, might have slightly worried him, if she had been his slayer.

***

"So it was blue, and kinda short?" Buffy asked pencil in hand, in the library. Sitting at a table covered in demon occult books.

"Not too short, medium, and it had this weird sort of fringy stuff on its arms." Willow said indicating where on her own body.

"What's this, a demon?" Giles asked, happening to walk in, from his office to hear the last part of the conversation.

"A prom dress that Wills was thinking of getting." Buffy replied, feeling much better know after her days break from hanging around prom orientated people. "Can't you ever get you mind out of the hellmouth." Buffy asked, slamming her hand down on a book.

"I'd be delighted to, however the day of the mayor's Ascension is fast approaching, and we don't know what to expect." Giles said uncomfortably.

"Well, what about the pages Will stole from the mayor's books. Look she put her life on the line there pal, don't tell me it was all for nothing!" Xander demanded.

"On the contrary, w, we know that the Ascension refers to a human transforming into a demon, becoming the living embodiment of an immortal, and come graduation day, our mayor Wilkens is scheduled to do just that."

"The trouble is we don't know which demon he's going to become." Wes said coming down the stairs with Cordelia beside him.

"There are thousands of species." Giles completed the sentence gravely.

"So it's safe to say, we shouldn't waste any time on such trivial trifling matters as a school dance." Wes said as he sat down. Cordelia not far behind him, taking the seat next to his, even bringing it closer.

"Oh that's too bad 'cause I bet you'd look way 007 in a tux." Cordelia said flashing Wes one of those smiles that made his knees go weak.

"Except of course on the actual night, when I will be adding Mr. Giles in his chaperoning duties." Wes said shooting a small smile of his own at Cordelia, as secretly as possible, however that did not stop the whole room from seeing, and rolling their eyes in exasperation at the two.

"What?" Giles asked surprise, stopping in his tracks as he was about to enter the small cage, where weapons, and books outside the public eye where kept. "Excuse me? Fine, fine, fine." Giles said giving up, as Cordelia, and Wes shared a more public smile.

"You'll get a dress." Buffy said directing the conversation back at Willow.

"Oh no I've got a dress, I was just saying about that really weird dress in that shop."

"Do you have yours?" Willow asked.

Buffy was saved from answering by Xander. "I myself shall be dipping into my travelling fund to procure a shiny new tux, so expect for me to dazzle."

Giles was growing annoyed with the teenagers in the room, and decided to voice it. "And I shall be wearing pink taffeta, as chenille will not go with my complexion. Can we please talk about the Ascension."

"Giles we get it. Miles to go before we sleep, but especially if we are all going to vaporise, or something on graduation day, we deserve a little promie fun. One night of glory, not too much to ask." Buffy said, although she had rather the conversation stop, as she wanted to go shopping for a prom dress alone, and didn't want to be asked by Willow if she wanted company, because then she'd feel the need to say yes.

***

Inside an old white wooden panelled house, in a dark room, an unknown person put in a video tape, and pressing play. Leaving the room quickly as the intended film began to play.

The beast that was securely fastened on either side, of a small cage by some form of collar. The beast covered in stringy mattered green fur, howled in its cage, going crazy trying to get out as the loud music, and people in fancy dress, and black, and white danced around, before they started screaming in fear…

***

Angelus stood beside Buffy, feelings of the most overwhelming happiness flooding him, as he stood beside Buffy in front of a priest, wearing the formal white robes for a wedding ceremony. He looked over to Buffy, taking in the beautiful white gown, that came off her shoulders. The white material hugging her breasts, revealing only the swell of those twin mounds, the dress then hugging her waist, before flowing down in a wide arch around her.

Angelus paused as the ceremony went on, his eyes widening as he really took in the priests words. _'A wedding ceremony!!! What the fuck! He didn't even want to get married.' _Angelus tried to force the dream in another direction, one where he slaughtered the priest, and fucked Buffy into oblivion, but nothing worked, and he realised, that this wasn't really his dream. Well it was, but not really. It was Angel's dream, or a residual Angel's dream. '_Bloody soul, wouldn't leave him in piece, even after it had vanished from his body, at least two, and a half weeks ago.'_

Angelus sighed, and watched from the eyes of Angel, as he kissed Buffy sweetly. "Bloody Poof!" Angelus muttered, unheard as the two walked down the aisle towards the sun, Angel suddenly feeling nervous. "So now you remember that you can't go in the sun." Angelus chuckled, wondering how this was going to end.

When the two walked out in the sun, everything was still for a moment, as Angel hesitantly came to stand in the sun, to the side of his love, watching Buffy fearfully, as if the sun would toast him at any second. "Well it will dumbass." Angelus said, but was shocked, and surprised, as Buffy started to burn. The hem of her white dress going up first, before her whole body began to catch on fire.

"Angel?" Buffy asked not really scared, but more wondering why he was looking terrified.

Angelus watched transfixed, as Buffy finally went up in flames, before disappearing into nothing but ash, in the slight wind of the dream.

Angelus woke up with a start, before he smiled slightly, and shook his head. "Damn Angel, you have some wacky ass dreams don't cha, as if you'd let her burn." Angelus said, before getting up, it was almost sun down anyway.

***

Buffy groaned as she rolled her sore shoulders, trying to relieve the ache that was there. Her shift was suppose to have been over an hour ago, but one of the staff, who was suppose to be on after her, had called in sick. It was just Buffy's luck, that Becca had asked her to do the shift. The look in the big woman's eyes, telling her the no was not an option, so Buffy had reluctantly agreed.

"If this rush doesn't end soon I'm gonna go crazy." Shelly groaned, stopping beside her for a moment, as both girls tended a register, as the people at one of the tables in their areas paid for their meals.

"Oh I know, if the next three hours don't go by soon, I think even I'll drop. My feet are killing me." Buffy grumbled, both girls smiled as Becca walked passed, and out back, a knowing smile on her face, as the two girls visibly relaxed back into their tired positions.

"Oh. I'm being summoned." Buffy said with a groan, as she recognised one of her more obnoxious regulars. "Lucky me." Buffy muttered, as she moved from behind the counter, and over to the table, a huge fake smile on her face.

"What can I get you tonight?" Buffy asked, forcing her voice to be jovial.

"Yeah I'll have a cappuccino, and you to go sweetheart." The large pot bellied man said, pointedly looking at her breasts.

Buffy resisted the urge to cover her chest with her arms, as it felt like he was undressing her with his too vibrant blue eyes, that didn't suit the round red-ish face they resided in. "Of course Mr. Benhurst." Buffy said quickly, turning to walk back to the counter.

She stopped, however when she caught sight of Angelus entering the small establishment. Buffy could feel every woman's eyes, turn to look at the unbelievably beautiful man, she hesitantly called her own.

Buffy forced down her jealousy, as his eyes met with hers. Quickly continuing on her way, she swore she could feel, the burn of his eyes following her progress _'What in the hell is he doing here!' _Buffy thought, suddenly feeling nervous. _'It's not like he eats normal food.'_ Buffy filled the mug with the hot liquids, and fluffy cream, sprinkling chocolate on the top, before quickly walking back to the table, to get Mr. Benhurst's order over, and done with.

She was so lost in her thoughts over why Angelus was here, that she forgot to avoid the large chubby hand that connected with her backside. Yelping involuntarily in surprise, Buffy quickly strode away. Resisting the urge to do something stupid that would cost her, her job. Which she couldn't afford to lose.

Angelus growled dangerously, as his enhanced hearing, heard the slap clearly throughout the crowded noisy café, as well as Buffy's yelp, as that bastards hand came into contact with lovers sculpted ass. Only he was allowed to touch her like that, and live, to tell about it.

His eyes focused on the man, memorising the way he looked. His eyes taking in every physical flaw, the man possessed both known, and unknown by the man who possessed them. Turning his attention towards Buffy, he couldn't help but notice that her whole body screamed, suppressed rage. He felt his cock twitch in reaction, but ignored it. Now was most definitely not the time. "Hey Buff, you gonna serve me?"

Buffy paused, and flashed Angelus a forced smile. "No. You're not in my section." Buffy said pleasantly, as if she was talking a complete stranger. She marched away, trying to blow off steam that way, before Angelus could say anything else.

Angelus looked back the way Buffy had come. His eyes skimming over the man, and landing on a table that was empty, a few tables away, from the table she had just left. Taking the gamble, Angelus switched tables. Completely ignoring the waitress, who had come to take his order.

"Buffy you're so lucky!" Shelly said with a breathlessly, slightly jealous voice.

"Yeah getting smacked on the ass by Benhurst is real lucky." Buffy said sarcastically.

"No. Not that! Talk, dark, and dreamy just sat in your section."

"What?!" Buffy yelped for the second time that night. Looking out with Shelly, and sure enough Angelus was sitting at a different table, right in the middle of her section. _'How does he do it?'_ Buffy thought, with a shake of her head.

"Well. I know you're not here for the food, so why are you here?" Buffy asked moments later, as she stood in front of Angelus.

"Maybe I came to scope out my next meal. The girl at table 12 looks good…"

"Uh huh." Buffy said refusing to rise to the bait, but not being able to resist casting a casual eye over to table 12, to see a teenage girl with what looked to be her boyfriend.

"Sit." Angelus demanded, with one of his smiles that made Buffy feel like she was going to melt.

Buffy walked away, without answering getting herself a drink of water, and a hot chocolate. "Becca? I'm going on my break now!" Buffy shouted over the noise. Upon getting a nod of approval, Buffy walked back out, and slid into the seat next to Angelus. Placing the steaming mug in front of him. At his questioning look she shrugged. "You need to order something to stay here, otherwise your taking up valuable space, for paying customers." She explained.

Angelus nodded in understanding, before changing the subject. "You handled that well." Buffy blinking in confusion. Until Angelus's eyes flicked over, to a table behind them, and she bristled, a fresh bout of anger coursing through her veins. "You saw that huh. Normally I see it coming…but this time I was distracted."

Angelus chuckled knowing exactly what had distracted her. "Hey shut up. I wasn't expecting to see you…you don't seem the visit your…whatever we are at work type." Buffy said blushing slightly, sipping from her water as a cover. She watched from the corner of her eye as Angelus took a gulp of his hot drink. Feeling vaguely surprised, she hadn't thought he would actually drink it.

"That skirts rather short isn't it?"

"It's regulation. The one I had to wear in L.A was shorter." Buffy defended, running a hand over the short skirt, smoothing it, so that it sat a little further down her thigh.

"I haven't got anything against it. It looks hot. I just don't like how everyone else is looking too." Angelus said a touch of jealousy entering his tone.

It was Buffy's turn to chuckle. "Well I can safely say, that the females are looking at you, and I don't really like that either."

Angelus looked like he was going to argue, before he broke off a sexy smile on his face again.

"What's in your head?" Buffy asked, seeing the mischievous glint in his eyes. His smile deepened, and Buffy's last thought was _'Oh boy am I in trouble!'_ before all thoughts scattered, as Angelus closed the small distance between them.

His lips closed over hers. A hand came up resting on her cheek for a moment, before sliding up further, his fingers delving into her clean soft blonde hair; which she had pulled into a ponytail at the start of her shift.

Buffy moaned, as their lips parted, allowing their tongues to massage each others. It wasn't long before Angelus, took complete control of the kiss, staking his claim on Buffy, to ward off the males in the establishment. Pulling back slowly he watched as Buffy opened her eyes, blinking a few times to clear the lustful fog that clouded her senses. Both ignored the round of applause the people in the establishment broke out into as they parted. Although Buffy blushed. "Thanks for the drink lover." Angelus said, delving into his pocket for some money. Only to be stopped by Buffy's hand on his arm. "I work here, so this one's on the house." Buffy said, taking the still mostly full mug, and glass, getting up from the table, so that Angelus could get out.

Buffy walked out the back of the store, and into the kitchen, taking a drink from the hot chocolate, feeling the need for a small chocolate fix, to keep her going for the next hour and a half. She tipped the rest of contents down a sink, before putting the two cups, into one of the many dish washing machines, and closing the door.

"You didn't tell me that you know him?" Shelly said excitedly. In a voice that demanded that her blonde haired co-worker spill.

'_Oh rats! What am I suppose to tell her! I'm not sure what to call, what Angelus, and I have.'_

***

Angelus swept out of the café, taking a deep breath through his nose, as he passed the man who had dared to touch Buffy. Crinkling his nose in distaste, as the man's foul odour, with an over abundance, of a not much better smelling cologne, in a vain attempt to cover up his natural scent, filled his sensitive nostrils.

He blended into the night, disappearing without a trace, lying in wait near the café, watching the doors.

Angelus was waiting for a good half hour, before the man, he was waiting for, existed the Starbucks café. The man unaware of the danger, waiting for him walked slowly, and calmly down the street, in no hurry to get home.

Angelus quietly stalked his prey, never making a sound, as he moved swiftly through the night, surprising the obnoxious man, when he seemed to spring up out of nowhere, blocking his path.

"You seem quite a fan of my girl in there." Angelus said charmingly, not a hint of the malicious fantasies running through his head, echoing in his voice, setting the man's mind at ease.

"Oh you must mean Buffy, sweet girl really. To be frank though a little too cold, and unfriendly for my tastes, if you know what I mean."

"Oh yes." Angelus said conspiratorially "So she was disinclined to spread her lovely, soft, thighs for you." His face shifted suddenly, and a deep growl emanated from his chest. "And you should consider yourself lucky, because if you had found her welcoming, and friendly towards you. I would have tortured you before I killed you." Angelus snarled, a feeling of satisfaction over coming him, as the man walked backwards, his mouth gaping like a fish out of water in his fear. In the dark Angelus's nose caught it, before his eyes did, as the stench of urine polluted the air, a dark patch forming on the man's pants. "Ah. Come now comrade, I haven't even done anything yet." He cut off the man's scream, with a quick snap of his neck, not wanting to dirty his blood with the likes, of a cowardly foul tasting tub of lard.

Angelus walked off, disappearing into the night once again, leaving the body on the pavement, as a warning, that hands where to be kept off his girl. The rush of adrenaline coursing through his body after a fresh kill, and with the knowledge that he had defended the slayer, a sweet sense of accomplishment mixed along with it.

***

Buffy walked down the street, entering April Fools, with a happy sigh, as she finally had enough money to buy the dress, she had been eyeing in the shop for the past two weeks.

Picking up the pale pink dress from the rack, and holding it against herself', whilst looking in the mirror. Buffy smiled excited to be buying her dream dress, despite the no date factor. Walking into one of the free change rooms, Buffy pulled the curtain closed, getting into the dress, loving the way the soft material, felt against her body.

Buffy opened the curtain, stepping out to look at herself properly, in front of a mirror. "Wow Buffy that dress looks great on you."

Buffy turned around surprised. "Oh hey Cordy didn't see you, ah you shopping for a dress to?"

"Ah yes, and no." Cordelia said, looking around her, feeling the need to at least tell someone about her troubles, and Buffy Summers was one of the few people that she felt she could trust, not to tell a soul. "Daddy made a small mistake on his taxes…for the last 12years, so the IRS has taken everything, the house, the money, all my clothes, and other important accessories. I'm Cordelia Chase, and I don't have a cell phone, or any make up, not even a house to go to, so I'm working here to pay for my prom dress, which I doubt I'll be able to afford on time." Cordelia broke off as a mean look from her red haired boss came her way. "I've got to go, but listen I'm sorry about the other day, and that dress really does look good on you." Cordelia said, before walking off to attend to other customers.

Buffy shook her head, slightly shocked at this sudden news. _'Cordelia Chase broke…there must be karma after all, it does sound kind of weird though; Cordelia Chase broke…I see major outbursts of the famous Cordelia's temper for years to come.'_ Buffy thought, walking back into the change room.

***

Inside the rundown white house, in the dark room, the beast still fought against its bonds. It's snarls, and demonic like barks, resounding through the room, getting louder. The cage it was in, starting to break against, the constant strain it was put under.

With a kick of its leg, the already weakened cage broke slightly, before crumbling completely, as the beast fought more vigorously, sensing it's near freedom.

The beast ran from the house, and down the street, looking for what made it so furious, scaring the hell out of unsuspecting Sunnydalians.

***

Buffy was paying for her dress, when the shop window was smashed open, and the green furred beast came into the room. A young blonde screamed when she saw the beast backing away as it looked at her.

Buffy moved to do what she did best, when it snubbed her completely. Going instead for a teenage boy in a tux. She was shocked as the beast ripped the boy to pieces, she was about to move when the beast stopped, and cocked its head to the side, as if listening to something. Without further destruction the beast ran from the shop, right past a boy with a weird remote control in his hands standing just outside the broken window.

After a few moments silence Buffy grabbed the bag with her dress in it, before turning to Cordelia with expectant eyes.

Cordelia nodded slightly in understanding, before slipping off out the back, and up some stairs, and into the room where they kept the camera footage. Quickly burning a copy to a DVD, with a practised ease, she swept back down stairs, and into the main room.

Slipping Buffy the DVD, who promptly placed it into the shopping bag, before leaving the shop in a rush, glad to be leaving the angry, screaming shop owner to her frightened employees.

***

Angelus prowled the streets of Sunnydale. He was making his way to Buffy's house, but he wouldn't say no to a fight at the moment either. It seemed to him that Buffy was keeping something from him, he had felt that way for the past couple of days now, and for some reason, it was bothering him.

In fact every teenager in this damned town was excited about something, he could feel it in the air, and in the way the boys, and the girls seemed anxious, and nervous around each other, well more so then they normally were.

A large piece of paper suddenly caught against his shoe, as a quick gust of wind sent it from its original place on the ground. Normally Angelus would just kick the paper aside, but something about the paper caught his attention.

Picking up the piece of paper, Angelus held it so he could read it. _'Sunnydale high Prom of 1999.' _ Angelus read, not really interested in the minor details as his mind went over the possibilities, he hadn't heard of this prom before, but in all likely hood, with the way Angel lived it wasn't all surprising.

Angelus let the paper fall from his fingers. His eyes looking ahead as he saw a familiar red head walking down the street, obviously in a hurry, not liking being out this late alone. Using his preternatural speed Angelus quickly caught up to Willow. "Hello red."

Willow jumped, giving a startled yelp before turning around, whimpering when Angelus's hand closed around her throat.

"Angelus." Willow said, trying to make her voice sound as calm and friendly as possible. "What do you want?"

"Hmmm well, at the risk of sounding terribly cliché, I would love to rip the still beating heart out of you." Angelus said loving the way Willow whimpered, and closed her eyes in fear. "However, lucky for you I don't want any such thing tonight…I just want to know what this Prom is?"

Willow blinked in surprise. "You wanna know about the prom? You mean Buffy didn't…well of course she didn't…"

"Willow." Angelus said getting annoyed.

"Um right…why don't you ask Buffy?"

"Because I'm asking you."

"Uh right, duh."

"Well it's an end of high school rite of passage thingy. Think…like…you went to dances, and balls, that kind of stuff in the 17-1800's right…well think, modern version of that." Willow said gently backing away from the demon, as his hand became loose around her neck, which now that she thought about it, hadn't been holding her all that hard to begin with.

Angelus let Willow leave, as he continued on his way. His mind playing over what the novice Wicca had said. If she was right then, it was rather important for a woman to be seen with a date, which left him wondering why Buffy hadn't brought it up.

***

Buffy sat in her room lying comfortably on her bed, well as comfortably as still being in her clothes could be. Watching the screen of the T.V, having moved it from the living room to her bedroom, the black, and white pictures moving across the screen.

She had a book open in front of her, glancing up at the screen, and back again to refresh her memory of the demon, as she looked for a picture, or close description, of the so far unknown beast. She had put it on silent after a little while, not wanting to hear the boy's screams as the beast attacked him.

Buffy groaned in frustration, as a knock sounded at the door. She didn't have time to be disturbed at the moment; she needed to find this demon. Buffy paused the picture, and went to open the door.

"Ah Angelus. Can this wait cause, ah…sure come on in." Buffy said, as Angelus pushed his way past her.

Buffy made her way back into her bedroom, flipping through the book again, knowing that Angelus would talk about why he was here when he was ready. "It's a hellhound." Angelus whispered. Surprising Buffy as his breath brushed against her ear.

Buffy turned to him. "A hellhound huh." Buffy looked down at the book in her hand, before snapping it closed, and getting up, and going back over to her bookcase. Slipping the book back into its place on the shelf, before looking over the book titles again, before pulling out the one, that she thought, looked like it would have what she was looking for.

Buffy flicked through the pages, getting hopeful when she had reached the 'H' section in the book. She felt Angelus's hands on her waist, before his arms where wrapped around her. She leaned against him, allowing him to hold her, seeing as he wasn't distracting her from what she was doing.

She just had time to read the word **'hellhound'** before Angelus snatched the book from her unsuspecting hands. "Hey I need that!" Buffy said reaching to take the book back only to have Angelus close the book, and through it on the table. His arm wrapped back around her, to keep her in place, as she attempted to leave his embrace.

"It's not going anywhere Buff; it can wait a few more minutes."

"Damn it Angelus you aren't the boss of me, and you don't control what I do." Buffy growled swinging herself round so that she faced the table, reaching an arm out to grab the book. Angelus caught her arm, and brought it back against her chest.

"We can discuss control later lover, but right now, I want to talk about the upcoming Prom, and why you made such an effort to keep it from me."

"Not telling you about it is not making a huge effort, and how'd you find out?" Buffy asked, having stopped struggling the moment the word 'Prom' had left his lips.

"A certain skinny, red headed, novice Wicca we all know."

Buffy sighed _'Willow.'_ "Well now that you know there's no point trying to convince you otherwise, so whatcha wanna know?"

"Why you didn't tell me about it."

"I guess that, I didn't want to bring you into an environment, where you'd be surrounded by hormonal teenagers, sweating, dancing, and having a good time, and I guess, I wasn't sure if you'd want to go…"

"There's nothing more powerful to a teenager than the fear of rejection." Angelus muttered, causing Buffy to blush. Angelus sat down in a chair, with Buffy perched on his knee "Listen Buff, as your beau, or I suppose you'd call it boyfriend; it's my rite to take you to such things, to flaunt, and show that you belong to me, so that the other men who have their eyes on you, know to back off." Angelus said his thoughts drifting to Xander.

"Wait?" Buffy said, positioning herself so that she straddled Angelus's legs, as she turned to face him. "You consider yourself my boyfriend?" Buffy asked. A ridiculous amount of happiness, flooding through her small body at the prospect.

"Yes I do, but if you prefer us to be casual lovers. I am just as fine with that. The less strings attached the better."

"No, no where definitely boyfriend, girlfriend status." Buffy said quickly, not wanting that idea to have too much time to take root in his mind.

"Hmm. In that case next time, you should let me know. I suppose that means, I'm going to have to procure a tux."

"A what?" Buffy exclaimed more surprised than anything else.

"I'm assuming the prom is a black tie occasion?"

"You're really planning to go?" Buffy asked still not sure this was really happening.

"I'll take that as a yes." Angelus said not knowing whether to be amused, or annoyed.

"Ah yeah it is, you'll have to do it in about 2, and a half hours. The prom starts at 8:30." Buffy said hopping up, and grabbing her book flipping it open to the right page. Buffy looked up just as Angelus walked out the door. "Oh, and do me a favour, no eyeliner this time."

Angelus laughed "But I look good with eyeliner, you said so yourself."

"That was the spirit!!" Buffy shouted after him, even though she did agree, the eyeliner looked quite good, but she didn't want old memories, she wanted new ones.

***

Buffy entered the butchers. Walking up to one of the many men in white, who were available. _'Kinda strange that their wearing white, considering what they do for a living.'_ Buffy thought. "Um, yeah I need to speak to someone who sells brains?" Buffy asked the man, who pointed a finger in the direction of another man, who had just finished with another customer.

"Oh yeah, I know the kid. He comes in here buying up cows brains, at least once a fortnight. Here's his address, good luck though, the kid's a real freak." The butcher said, before walking off as one of his work mates called him over.

"I got you now Tucker Wells." Buffy muttered under her breath as she left the butchers.

***

Buffy snuck a peak down the stairs. Seeing the furry green Hellhound, and the boy now identified as Tucker Wells, thanks to the school year book, squatting in front of it. "Ready to go?"

"Sorry, new plan." Buffy said hoisting Tucker up by the shoulders, and throwing him against the metal shelves. "The proms a go, and you're pathetic."

"Maybe," Tucker said, feeling along the shelves, before he found something he could smash over Buffy's head. Buffy blocked the vase, letting it shatter against her arm. "Maybe not." He continued, grabbing a small metal stick.

Buffy nonchalantly brushed some of the dust, from the pottery, from her leather jacket, her eyes catching sight of the videos, on top of his TV.

"So that's how you did it, that's how you brainwashed the hounds, to go psycho on prom."

"Neat huh." Tucker said, clearly impressed with himself.

"I don't get it. What kind of sicko, wants to destroy the happiest day night of a seniors life?" Buffy asked clearly disgusted.

"I have my reasons." Tucker said, his mind taking him back to three months ago, when he finally got the courage to ask the girl he had, had a crush on for years, to go to the prom with him, and she had turned him down, without a care in the world, as if he was beneath her.

"Whatever, every maladjust had his reasons. Luckily for me you're an incompetent maladjust." Buffy quipped grabbing the arm, holding the pointy metal stick, and forcing it behind his back, before grabbing his other arm, and binding his wrists together. With a broken electrical cord from a lamp.

"Up," Buffy said forcing Tucker against, a closed door. "Okay now I'm going to lock you in here, and then I'm going to party like its 19…" Buffy cut herself off, as she saw 3 empty cages.

"Gotta have a redundancy system. Any incompetent knows that." Tucker bragged, once again feeling victorious. "My three furriest baby's are on their way to the dance right now. You think formal wear makes them crazy, wait to they see the mirror wall." Tucker said with a sadistic smile on his face, as he thought about the massacre to come.

***

Buffy caught up with the hellhounds, just as they reached the high school, in which the prom was taking place. Using the small crossbow she had taken with her, she shot one of them right in the gut. Watching for a moment, as the other two went to check on their fallen comrade, the remaining two snarled at her.

Both of them coming to the conclusion, that she had been the one to kill their brother. Chasing after her, for vengeance. "That's right follow Buffy! Good dogs." Buffy said over her shoulder, as she turned tail, and ran to put as much distance between them, and the ongoing prom as possible. Feeling annoyed that she was going to be late, thanks to one, Tucker Wells, she wished that she had beat him up, a little more.

Unfortunately, she didn't get very far, before the hounds heard the music coming from the school. "Oh come on, that song sucks!" Buffy whined, annoyed as she chased them once again.

Throwing open the doors to the school, and chasing them to the door that they were scratching at. Kicking one of them, and wrapping it, in a now destroyed curtain. Buffy turned her attention, to the other one. Getting pushed, back on to the table. Rolling off it, she found that a knife she had, had on her, had impaled its self into the creature, killing it.

Her attention turned back to the other one, just as the doors to the prom opened, revealing a surprised student… "Get back!" Buffy shouted, only to have to leap over, and manage to grab the ankle of the, on the war path hellhound. Snapping its neck, Buffy relaxed, and rolled the hellhound off her.

"Bathroom?" the stunned male asked. Buffy pointed down the hall, still a little short of breath. "Oh you're welcome." Buffy said, when he started stuttering.

The student nodded, and walked slowly, with controlled steps, as he continued on his journey to the bathroom, hoping that there would be no more surprises in store for him, when he got there.

***

Finally dragging the third, and finally body behind some bushes of the school. Were they would stay hidden, until she could find time to tell Giles, or Wes about it, and have them dispose of them properly.

Buffy walked over to her bag, which was normally filled with weapons, but this time she pulled out a coat hanger draped, with a red material, that protected her dress. Walking back behind the bush, Buffy's hand went to her hair, taking the clip out of it. Letting the blonde locks fall around her shoulders, before checking the area carefully. Quickly getting changed, into her pink dress, smoothing the dress around her, making sure that it sat perfectly.

Buffy ran her brush through her hair quickly, before throwing it back into the bag. Along with the coat hanger, and protective material. Buffy than grabbed the mirror in her bag, and checked the makeup she had applied before, smiling when she saw that the fight hadn't wrecked the makeup.

Appling a small amount of perfume, to cover up any residual scent of the battle, wishing that she had time for a shower, before stepping out of the bushes, only to come face to face, with a smirking Angelus.

"You done primping? Or can we go inside now."

"Yes I am."

"Good." Angelus said, taking her arm, and leading her inside.

Buffy was surprised to find that the photographer, was still there when they entered, and deliberately tried to walk past unnoticed, unfortunately, that was not meant to be, as the photographer asked for their names.

"Ah Summers." Buffy said turning to look at him. "Good you're the last ones, just stand over there please, couple, or friends?"

"Couple." Buffy said shooting a glance at Angelus who looked as if he didn't mind in the least, but with Angelus you could never tell if something bothered him, unless he wanted you to.

Angelus getting the idea of what was happening, caught Buffy's glance, and sent a small smile her way, before bringing her up against his chest, so that they were looking at each other, Buffy rested her head against his chest her face turned to the camera,

The camera man took the photo, before beginning to pack up, taking no more notice of the couple, just wanting to get home.

"It's not too late to change your mind you know." Buffy said, just before they entered. Angelus didn't dignify the question with an answer, as he walked into the done up gym.

***

It didn't take Willow long to spot Buffy, and Angelus when they entered, the fact that her eyes had drifted around the room most of the night scoping out the place, for Buffy helped her zero in on them.

Willow, with Oz on her arm walked towards the entrance, where the two stood taking in the room. She was met by Xander, and Anya who was still talking about her excavating men days.

Willow, and Xander stopped in front of them, and an uncomfortable silence came upon them, despite the music pumping through the room.

"Well, welcome uncomfortableness." Xander said to break the silence.

"Will, that dress looks great on you, much better than the blue dress you were describing." Buffy said awkwardly, as she was hyperaware of who, was standing beside her, with her arm looped through his own.

"Oh yeah thanks; that dress looks good on you to Buffy." Willow said fighting the urge to squirm, and start babbling.

"Hmm, the tux looks good on you, and despite the fact that the cravat, went out of fashion, a good century ago, you pull it off fairly well." Cordelia said suddenly, as she joined the crowd at the doorway, feeling the need to put in her own two cents worth.

"I always thought a tie looked stupid on me, so I prefer to stick with what I know." Angelus said sounding like he couldn't care less, about Cordelia's opinion, which he really didn't, but the awkwardness between the close knit group, was amusing him.

As if their conversation was the damn breaker, Xander and Willow spoke at once. "Buffy where so sorry…"

"I guess we kinda did over react." Willow said.

"Yeah but only a little, and we kinda did the jumping to conclusion thingy." Xander added.

"Well it's about damn time, I mean talk about leaving someone out in the cold, I just heard it from Harmony, who heard it from her dates, best friends, mate, that Buffy just killed some sort of furry demon that attacked us at April Fools."

Buffy laughed nervously before changing the subject. "So how's the prom?"

"Oh it's good, perfect really." Willow said looking around the room again.

"Yeah, and strangely emotional, I teared up when they played we are family, it was amazing." Oz commented.

Angelus who had grown bored with the conversation, lead Buffy away from the group, and on to the dance floor, before they had a chance to turn the subject back to the hellhounds.

Buffy smiled over his shoulder at her two friends, a true smile, one that they hadn't seen directed at them for ages. Willow and Xander felt as if a weight had been lifted off their shoulders, as the smile conveyed the fact, that Buffy had finally forgiven them.

Buffy twirled out, and back into Angelus's arms, as the music picked up the beat. "I thought I told you no eyeliner." Buffy said, as she came back into his arms.

"That you did, but sometimes you have to let these things go." Angelus said, a double meaning behind his words.

Buffy rested her head against his chest, her eyes closing. She knew he was right, if she wanted a life with him, she had to let go of the past, not forget, but let go, so that she could look towards the future, without her eyes being clouded by visions of the pasted. She would miss Angel, a lot, but there was nothing she could do for him, except hope that where ever he was, he was happy.

"You're right."Buffy agreed her head rising from his chest, to look him in the eyes. A hand reaching up to softly stroke the soft skin under his eye for a moment, liking how his eyes closed, and he leaned into her touch.

Buffy removed her hand a few moments later, her eyes travelling down his tux taking in the sight of him, with a critical eye. "She's right you know, the cravat does look good on you. How did you get a tux on such short notice?"

"I had to kill a man." Angelus said seriously.

"Yeah right…not really, yeah right, right?" Buffy asked slightly worried.

"No, not really, when the mere mention of your name strikes fear into the hearts, and minds of demons everywhere, it's not hard to get what you want, whenever you want."

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief, and allowed herself to relax. Angelus's humour would take a little getting used to, seeing as his humour involved scaring people.

"And on the subject of looking good, that dress looks good one you too, although out of it, you'd look even better."

"Angelus." Buffy moaned, looking around hoping that no one heard that. Angelus chuckled at her embarrassment, the song ended, and Buffy made her way over to the table for some punch.

Buffy turned around, as the lights focused on the stage, as the chosen announcer for the prom comity stood on the stage.

"The award for class clown of the year of '99 goes to…Jack Meyhew."

"What!" Xander said his voice coming from beside Buffy, as he watched Jack collect his award. "I am way funnier than that guy, Meyhew isn't even funny."

"No, of course not." Buffy said fighting off her urge to laugh, as Jack took his award, quickly looking away to make sure Xander didn't notice. The effort turned out to be unnecessary, as Anya was busy retelling a few more of her vengeance demon day stories, and Xander looked like he was wishing that he had decided to come with ms sock puppet of love.

"So when did Anyunka, and Xander get together?" Angelus asked his voice amused.

"Oh um, I don't think their actually together, Anya just wanted a date for tonight, and she chose Xander. Why do you ask?"

"I just think it's funny, He spent all that time making soul-boy feel bad, about all the things I did, and yet, he has one of the most feared, and respected vengeance demons on his arm, one who I might add, has had a good, 800 years more worth of torture than, myself."

The announcer looked at his last card, and beckoned Jonathon from his spot on the stage, who had requested to announce this particular award, when he heard about it. Jonathon lowered the mike, and clearing his throat he nervously began. "We have one more award to give out, is Buffy Summers here tonight?, Did, did she, um…"

Buffy noticed that the crowd was looking around at her, all of them craning their necks to see her, she hadn't heard her name called as, she had been busy trying to ignore Anya's stories.

Jonathon seeing that he had Buffy's attention continued "This is, ah, actually a new category, this is the first time ever. I guess there were a lot of write in ballets, and um, the prom comity asked me to, to read this." Jonathon said searching his pockets until he found the piece of paper, he had been given.

"We're not good friends. Most of us never found the time to get to know you, but that doesn't mean we haven't noticed you. We don't talk about it much, but it's no secret that Sunnydale High isn't really like other high schools. A lot of weird stuff happens here."

"Zombies," someone shouted.

"Hyena people," shouted someone else.

"Snyder!" Shouted a third, causing everyone to laugh.

"But,'" Jonathon continued, "Whenever there was a problem, or something creepy happened, you seemed to show up, and stop it. Most of these people here, have been saved by you, or helped by you, at one time or another. We're proud to say that the class of '99, has the lowest mortality rate of any graduating class in Sunnydale history."

The crowd broke into applause, and Angelus shocked that these high school students noticed, and amused by Buffy's dumbfounded reaction, gently nudged her forward the movement making the rest of her body, come out of its frozen state, and walk towards the stage.

"And we know at least, part of that is because of you. So the senior class, offers its thanks, and gives you, well, um, gives you this."

Jonathon produced a multicoloured glittery miniature umbrella, with a small plaque attached to the wood of the pole. "It's from all of us, and it has written here, 'Buffy Summers, Class Protector.'" Jonathon said proudly, showing Buffy as she reached the stage, and as she took it the entire crowd burst into another louder applause, and she could hear her friends in the background, making a fuss trying to embarrass her with their over enthusiastic praise, and normally, it would have, but she was still so happy, that she had her friends back, that it just made her smile.

"I'm not only grateful for myself," he whispered, "but for the opportunity of giving this to you. Until afterwards, I had no idea, how many students felt the same way." Jonathon said as his fingers left the umbrella.

"Neither did I, until tonight," Buffy replied, a great sense of happiness overwhelming her as for the first time her efforts where acknowledged, this feeling, made everything seem worthwhile. "Thank them for me, Jonathon, and yourself. Tell them that, they have made everything worthwhile."

"I will," he replied, before stepping back, to let her take centre stage, and show her appreciation to all who were gathered.

Giles was there to greet her when she returned to the floor. "A perfect prom. My soulless demon boyfriend, tells me he's taking me to the prom, no arguments accepted, my friends apologised, somewhat accepting demon boyfriend, and I got a little toy surprise."

"I had no idea that children _en masse_ could be so gracious," the librarian murmured surprised by the graciousness that these American teenagers had shown.

"Every now, and then people surprise you," Buffy replied twirling her umbrella idly as her eyes skimmed the crowd.

"I feel that, I too owe you an apology, for doubting your judgment, and fully accept that, Angel, or well Angelus rather, is, going to be a big part of your life."

"Well thanks Ripper, good to know." Angelus said, as he came to stand by Buffy, holding his hand out to her, as music to the waltz started.

"Oh no, Angelus, I never went to any of the practises." Buffy said nervously, as the students went to the dance floor.

Angelus smiled reassuringly. "Nothing to worry about Buff, it's all in the leading."

Buffy shot an apologetic smile at Giles, handing him her 'toy surprise', as Angelus pulled her off to the dance floor, Giles merely smiled in encouragement, in all his years teaching at Sunnydale high, watching the students, make fools of themselves as they tried to remember, what the dance instructors taught them, was the main highlight of the school year, and the reason why he always volunteered for chaperoning the event.

Angelus twirled them effortlessly round the room, manoeuvring them to the outskirts to avoid the less practised couples.

Buffy laughed as Angelus swung them around. "See I told you, it's all in the leading, as long as you have a competent partner the rest is easy." Angelus murmured.

"So you did, but do you have to be so cocky about it."

"I can't be anything but myself. I don't believe in conforming for others."

Buffy smiled weakly, before the look turned guilty, with her revelation, about letting go of the past, she had also come to realise something else, and it was bothering her, and no matter what her friends said, or how they reacted, this was something that she felt she had to do, no matter the consequences.

Buffy indicated a door with a nod of her head, and Angelus waltzed them right out of the room, and into the corridor. The doors swinging closed behind them, with a bang in the quieter, empty corridor.

"What's the matter Buff?" Angelus asked, as Buffy pulled away, still looking like she had done something terribly wrong.

"I just, I just, it feels wrong, to have put conditions on our being together. I mean, we both know that no matter what you did, I'd still love you, I proved that last year." Buffy said glad for water proof mascara as she felt tears fall down her cheeks, as her eyes turned to look at Angelus.

"Well almost anything, we both know that if I try to send the world to hell, you'd send me there instead."

"Hmm, yeah, and this time it really would be you." Buffy said weakly.

"Look Buff, if it makes you feel better," Angelus said, coming closer to Buffy again, and wiping the tears from her cheeks, careful not to smudge any of the painstakingly applied makeup. "I understand, you're the slayer, your first duty will always be to protect the innocents, and those that want piece, which is a first for any slayer by the way, not the protect innocents part, but the demons that want piece part."

"Don't forget 'the scourge of Europe' I'm pretty sure no slayer has protected him before." Buffy joked weakly, feeling a little better for Angelus's understanding.

"Just like 'the scourge of Europe' hasn't protected anyone before, ever, so it's a first on two accounts."

Buffy hugged herself to Angelus, feeling the need for comfort. His arms wrapped around her, as well. A long moment passed, before Buffy pulled back slightly. "There," Angelus said stroking his thumb across her temple. "Feeling better?" Buffy nodded. "Good. Then shall we call it a night?"

"Angelus?" Buffy called as they walked down the corridor, away from the music.

"Yes."

"Having just said, what I have, I'm going to…take away the conditions, I mean, it would seem stupid to keep them, after confessing that I find them wrong, well, not wrong, but, oh, you know what I mean." Buffy muttered becoming flustered.

"Well that's up to you Buff, although it feels like you've taken all the thrill out of the hunt, now that I've got your permission."

"I never said you had my permission, I'll still kick your ass if I catch you feeding on unwilling victims."

Angelus laughed. "And you've gone, and put the thrill back into it." Angelus joked, not really sure how he felt about this new development. He liked that Buffy trusted him, but the slayer, giving a sort of green light to hunt just felt wrong, and made the hunt seem boring, and acceptable. Angelus vaguely wondered, if this was a clever new ploy; take the thrill out of the hunt, and he wouldn't want to.

He shot a sideways look at Buffy, returning her small slightly unsure smile, deciding that she was too uncertain, for it to be any kind of slayer trick.

The couple where outside now, Buffy's eyes instantly seeing her mother's figure, standing in a white jumper that stood out in the dark night, her brown eyes lighting up upon seeing Buffy.

Buffy turned to Angelus, to ask him to wait. She didn't get a word out however, as Angelus's lips crashed down on hers in a possessive display, to show her mother that Buffy was his. The kiss was so forceful, that no matter her inhibitions at kissing like this, in front of her mother, she couldn't stop herself from answering in kind.

When Angelus drew back, they were both breathing hard. "I'll wait over there." Angelus told her walking off into the darkness, leaving Buffy to face her mother.

***

Back in the high school gym, Wesley sat down beside Giles, feeling the need for some friendly advice, from a man he had grown to respect very much.

"Mr. Giles. I'd like your opinion. While the last thing I wish to do, is model bad behavior in front of impressionable youth. I wonder if asking Ms. Chase to dance wou…"

"For god's sake man she's 18, and you have the emotional maturity of a blue berry scone, just have at it, would you, and stop fluttering about." Giles said, before getting up in a hurry. Pretending that something important, had caught his eye.

"Right, thanks for that." Wes said, getting up to find the object of his fluttering.

***

"Hi Mum." Buffy said when she had made it across the parking lot.

"Buffy. Wow hunny that dress, looks great on you!" Joyce said, forcing back the tears, that were pooling in her eyes, at seeing her daughter look so beautiful, and grown up. Her eyes taking in the soft pink strapless dress, that had deliberate creases down the front, a beautiful broach clipped in between her breasts. "I hope, that man told you how beautiful, you look tonight." Joyce said feeling slightly jealous, that he was still in close contact with her daughter, whilst she had been waiting impatiently for her daughter to come out, just so she could see her tonight.

"Thanks mum, and yes he did mention something like that." Buffy said, hoping her mum didn't read too much into the blush, that she felt sure must be spreading across her cheeks.

"Listen Buffy, I want you to think about moving back into the house." Joyce blurted out.

"Oh, uh, mum I would love that," Buffy said sounding uncomfortable.

"But?" Joyce asked.

"But I've signed a contract thingy, that lasts for a year, and as much as I like living with you, I'm finding that I like the freedom of living on my own." At her mother's crest fallen look, Buffy continued. "But I would love for you to come, and visit me. I'll call you with the address…"

"Tomorrow morning." Joyce interrupted, liking the idea of seeing the place that her daughter called home.

"Sure mum, first thing I'll do, when I wake up, if I wake up in the morning." Buffy joked, giving her mother a hug.

"Just promise, you'll come visit me, and that you'll look after yourself. Ok?" Joyce said pulling back from the hug, after a few moments.

"Of course I will." Buffy said stepping back, giving her mother a kiss on the cheek. Buffy watched as her mother got in the car, and drove away, before she turned, heading in the direction she had seen Angelus go.

"Wow. Tonight really is turning out to be perfect." Buffy whispered to herself. Therefore jumping, when she heard his voice beside her.

"What's made it perfect? Wouldn't have anything to do with my charming good looks, and sexual appeal would it?"

"That could be a part of it." Buffy said with a smile. "What's this?" Buffy asked. Realizing that Angelus was standing beside a limo, the driver getting out of the car, to open the door for them.

"This is our ride." Angelus said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Normally, we come to the prom in a limo. Not leave via one." Buffy said, as the passenger door was opened by the driver, who her senses told her was a vamp.

"Since when is anything about us normal?" Angelus countered, as he waited for Buffy to get in the car.

"Touché." Buffy said with a grin, as she entered the luxurious limo.

"I didn't know the limo company was owned by a demon." Buffy commented, as Angelus entered the car shutting the door behind him.

"It's not."

"Then why is…" Buffy trailed off, gesturing towards the driver's seat, that was obscured from view by a black pane, of what she assumed was glass.

"This isn't from the limo company. It's owned by a very well off demon. Who owed me a favor, which I collected on…he was very helpful about it too, kept offering to let me keep the limo. Which is utterly ridiculous, where am I going to keep a bloody limo."

Buffy shook her head. She could imagine the poor demons fright, at seeing Angelus at his house. Demanding to collect on an outstanding debt, even if there was no debt, she was sure the demon would have done everything in his power, to accommodate Angelus. Less the Scourge of Europe decide to torture, and kill him, and take what he wanted anyway.

Buffy leaned back against the seat, intent on enjoying her first, and probably last limo ride. _'It's nice.'_ Buffy decided _'To have a boyfriend, who could get things done on short notice, even if some of his methods, on closer inspection, are questionable.'_

**A/N:** Well I must say my chapters are getting longer, and longer lol. Again I hope you enjoyed reading my latest chapter, and that you'll tell me what you think.


	6. AN: NEED TO READ!

**AN: PLEASE READ!!!!**

Ok guys I know your totally disappointed that this isn't a chapter, but before i post any more to this story I have a very important question to ask of you all :D And the quicker you give me an answer the sooner you'll see more :D

So on with my question. Well musie and i are in a bit of a dilemma! Musie is no longer very happy with how this story has been written seeing as she has had a lot more practise writing Angelus now then when she first started this story and the Angelus in this isn't very Angelusy!

So we are wondering if our dear readers would like us to

Finish this story and then write a new one that will be very different then Desires of the released.

Or

Delete the chapters i have posted so far of Desires of the released and start the story all over again with a slightly different blurb?

So i shall leave it up to you to decide you can either review or PM me about this or i am going to set up a poll were all you have to do is select option A or option B

Thanks so much frosty600 :D


	7. Chapter 6 graduation day part 1

**Disclaimer:** I in no way own Buffy the vampire slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon. But I do wish that I could own Angelus or even Angel or both but unfortunately I have no such luck.

**A/N:** Ok well as you can no doubt guess Option A won out, so I shall be finishing this story, before starting a different one that shall be more Angelusy. :D Thanks to everyone who took the time to vote, it made the decision so much easier, and it made me feel better knowing that I wasn't just disregarding everyone who liked this version. :D So anyway enough about me, and on with the damned chapter, you've all waited long enough for it. :P

**CHAPTER 6**

**Graduation day part 1**

At the high school, excitement was in the air, as graduation day was drawing closer. Signalling an end to the school year, and for the seniors the end of the high school era.

A few tables had been placed together, in the hall to form a square. On the table was a display of maroon gowns, and maroon top hats. Seniors came, and went from the table buying their graduation gowns, the excitement building, as they carried their gowns, and top hats, the feeling of endings, and new beginnings, really hit home.

However, for a small group of the populous, it wasn't so much excitement that they were feeling, but an overwhelming sense of terror, one such person, was Xander Harris.

He walked to the table, signing his name on one of the sheets provided, so that Snyder knew that he had bought, his graduation gown. Beside him Cordelia spoke, the usual bight to her tone, not present, as she had mellowed towards Xander, when she had found out that it had been him, who had paid for her prom dress, and so, he wasn't forgiven, but his offence was overlooked.

"I can't believe this loser look. I lobbied so hard for the teal. No one ever listens to me!" Cordelia complained, also signing the paper attached to a clipboard. "A lone, fashionable wolf."

"I like the maroon. Has more dignity." Xander said, looking over his plastic covered gown.

"Dignity? You? in relation to clothes? I'm awash in a sea of confusion."

"I just wanna look respectable in this. Considering I'm probably going to die in it."

"Excuse me?" Cordelia asked, wondering where this was coming from. She may not like Buffy all that much, but she had never failed them in a crisis, and so she was inclined to believe in her.

"I'm tellin' ya. I woke up to the day with this feeling in my gut, I just know. There's no way I'm getting out of this school alive." Xander predicted. Looking around at all the other students.

"Well, you've really mastered the power of, positive giving up."

"I've been lucky to many times. My numbers coming up. And I was short! One more rotation, and I'm shipping state side. You know what I mean?"

"Seldom, if ever." Cordelia huffed. Walking away, before Xander's negative thoughts started effecting her own.

Willow on the other hand, was fully enjoying herself, as she stood on some stairs, signing another persons' year book. "Bye. We'll keep in touch." She said with a wave, as she handed him back his book. Her happy, nostalgic, feelings washing over her in waves. Making it possible for her to be nice to Harmony, who came down the stairs next.

"Willow. Will you sign my year book?" Harmony asked holding the book out to her.

"Yeah, you have to sign mine too." Willow said as they exchanged books, pens already pressing against the paper.

"You know, I really wish, we could have got to know each other better."

"Me too." Willow said looking up from her writing, for a moment.

"I mean, you're so smart. I always wanted to be like that." Harmony said unaware of how stupid, and insipid she was sounding.

"Thanks you're so sweet."

"I hope we don't lose touch." Harmony said, as they swapped the books back.

"Yeah, we'll hang out!" Willow yelled after her.

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Aw, I'm going to miss her." Willow said turning to look at Buffy, who had come down the stairs, stopping to stand with her.

"Don't you hate her?" Buffy asked confused.

"Yes, with a fiery vengeance. She picked on me for 10years. In vacuous tramp." Willow said still on her high. "It's like a sickness Buffy. I,I, I'm just missing everything! I miss PE."

"Eh. I think it's contagious." Buffy said as they walked away from the stairs.

"The whole senior class has turned into the 60's, or what I would have imagined the 60's, would have been like, without the war, and the hairy armpits."

"You don't feel it?" Willow asked.

"No I don't. I mean, I guess I'll miss stuff, but I just don't get the whole graduation thing. I mean you get a piece of paper, and nothing changes. I don't even think I'm gonna go." Buffy said turning to sit on a chair.

"Oh, old trusty soda machine. I push you for root beer, and you give me coke." Willow said affectionately to the soda machine. "Wadda you mean, not go?" Willow demanded, sitting down beside Buffy. "Why not?"

"Ascension, Mayor becoming a demon, snacking upon populous. I was planning on fighting him."

"You can't do both?" Willow asked, opening her coke.

"Both what?" Xander asked, joining them at the table.

"Go to graduation, and fight the Mayor." Buffy replied.

"The Mayor? What? You guys didn't hear? "

"Hear what?" Buffy asked wondering what else could possibly go wrong.

"Guess who our commencement speaker is?"

"Cigfreed?" Willow guessed, hoping she was reading Xander's tone wrong.

"Wrong."

"Roy?"

"No."

"One of the tigers?"  
"Come out of the fantasy Will." Xander said. Bringing it home for the two other occupants at the table.

"I don't believe this." Buffy said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Lends credence to my whole, I'm going to die theorem, doesn't it."

"Mayor at graduation, a hundred helpless kids for him to feed on. You got any other surprises for us?" Buffy asked rhetorically.

***

A largely built older gentleman walked towards his door. Having heard someone knocking on it. Peeping through the small round peep hole in the door, he saw what he assumed was a college student. He opened the door, if only for the fact that it was a part of his job, to help the students of the college.

"Hi. I'm looking for Professor Worth?"

"Oh, well, that's me. I should ask you to come back during office hours. Students generally make an appointment." Professor Worth said, assuming that his assumption was correct, at her use of the term professor.

"Uh, I'm not from the college. I work for Mayor Wilkens. I'm Faith."

"Oh, well come in. please." Professor Worth invited suddenly feeling very foolish at his mistake, as well as the small thrill, that ran through him again, at the mere thought of the Mayor's gratifying phone call.

"I was so surprised when he called. Didn't expect a Politian to be interested in my research."

"He's a big fan professor." Faith said looking over the room she had walked into. Her back turned uncaringly to the honoured professor.

"Oh. Lester's fine." The professor said not wanting to seem pompous to an agent of the mayor.

"We alone here Lester?" Faith asked turning to face the tall balding man.

"Well, yes," He replied suddenly feeling uncomfortable, and surprised at such a question. "Lifelong bachelor. Like my space."

"I hear that. Wanna turn, and face the wall Lester." Faith demanded, drawing her knife from the back of her pants.

"What are you doing?" Lester asked. His uncomfortable feelings intensifying as he eyed the knife, still uncertain as to what was happening.

"I'll make it quick." Faith soothed slowly walking towards him. She could practically taste the fear coming from the man, even though his face hardly showed it.

"Put that away." Lester demanded moving backwards. "I'll scream!" Lester threatened.

"Who wouldn't?" Faith asked enjoying the moment.

"Please!" Lester shouted as Faith forced him against the wall.

"Sorry friend. The boss wants you dead."

"Why?" Lester asked pleadingly. His fear showing through the tough guy act, he had previously shown.

"You know. I never thought to ask." Faith said glibly as she thrust the knife, hard into Lester's soft rounded gut, fully enjoying the sounds of pain that he made, before he died.

***

"And everything went smoothly with Mister Worth?" Wilkens asked as he picked up clothes from seats of the of Faith apartment.

"Not if you're Mister Worth." Faith replied from the room she was changing in, making Wilkens give a chuckle.

"Well that's swell." The mayor said, now looking through, and neatly staking a pile of magazines. "You know how I feel about loose ends, and the big day is so close. You can smell the excitement in the air." He continued folding up a rug. "Say. Are you ever coming out of there?" The Mayor asked with a casual glance in his slayer's general direction.

"I don't know?" Faith replied, the uncertainty in her tone practically visible.

"Oh come on." The Mayor coaxed still tidying.

Faith came out of the bathroom. Fiddling with the dress uncertainly, moving on to her hair, before fiddling with the dress again.

"Well, aren't you a vision."

"I feel like, I look stupid in this." Faith said, still moving the short fashionable pink dress around.

Wilkens shook his head. "You look lovely. Perfect, for the Ascension. Any boys that manage to survive will be lining up to ask you out."

"It just isn't me though." Faith said moving further into the room.

"Not you?" He asked almost pensively. "Let me tell you something. Nobody knows what you are. Not even you, little miss seen it all." He said standing in front of her. "The Ascension isn't just my day. It's yours to, your day to blossom. Show the world what a powerful girl you are. I think of what you've done, what I know you will do. No father could be prouder." Wilkens said brushing some of her hair behind her ear.

"I hope. I don't let you down."

"Impossible. Now come on, change back into your street clothes. I'll buy you an icy"

Faith smiled, and Wilkens laughed, as she walked back the way she had come. Her body humming with happiness, at the full acceptance of a man, who she had considered like a father, for a while now.

***

Willow rode her red bike into the school, not noticing the boy who was standing by the entrance of the bike shelter, waiting for her to get to school.

"Hey Rosenberg!" He shouted jogging over to her, as she put the stand down on her bike.

"Hey Percy."

"Check it out, history final." Percy said showing her the score on the paper.

"B- that's great!" Willow said happy for her 'students' accomplishment.

"I'm a scholar. I'm like a scholar."

"Congratulations." Willow said squatting down to lock a chain around her bike.

"Hey listen, thank you." Percy said squatting down as well. "I mean for helping me, being so patient, and also for not kicking my ass, like you did in the Bronze."

"You know Percy, that was actually, for your own good." Willow said standing up again.

Percy chuckled slightly. "I know, I know." He said standing up to.

"Hey." Oz said coming to join Willow, having spotted her at last.

"Hey." Willow replied. "History's important you know." Willow said directing her conversation back to Percy.

"Yeah, I totally get that now, and I got the grades. I'm graduating tomorrow, and I can forget all this crap." Percy said walking away, unwittingly hurting Willow's feelings.

"Well on the bright side, after graduation, he may not have the chance to forget it all." Oz said trying to comfort his girlfriend.

"Uh huh."

"I'm just trying to keep things light."

"But things aren't light. I mean its' bad enough we have to fight The Mayor. I don't want him eating Percy, and the whole class. We have to find a spell, or something to stop the Ascension." Willow said stating the obvious.

"Then we will." Oz encouraged. The two of them heading off to class, like the rest of the school.

***

Xander crept into his class. Closing the door to the room as quietly as possible, before walking towards the only empty chair left in the room.

"Thank you for joining us, Mister Harris." The teacher said from the chalk board.

Xander gave him a double thumbs' up sign as he took his seat. "Look. I realise that you've all finished your finals, and you're ready to move on. But you haven't graduated yet. This is still a class, and everyone will participate. Mister Harris, would you care to begin?"

Xander looked at the board behind him, seeing the game of hangman on the board, behind the teacher he took a wild guess, choosing one of the vowels, that they had been taught, at any early age to begin with. "Um…'e'?"

"No. There's no 'e'" He said with a smile. "They always go for the 'e'" He said drawing a circle for the head, and writing 'E' on the board. "Next? Steven."

"Hey." Anya said turning around in her chair to face Xander.

"Hey." Xander replied wondering 'what god hated him so much'.

"So I was wondering, maybe if you're free this weekend we could do some, entertaining thing?" Anya asked hopefully.

"Would that be along the lines of, you telling me about the men you've destroyed, back in your demon days, cause pencil me in." Xander said the last part sarcastically.

"Well. We could do something else you like, um, watching sports of some kind."

"Ah, ah, I don't know."

"Men, like sports, I'm sure of it." Anya said feeling a little confused by Xander's reluctance.

"Yes men like sports. Men watch the action movie. They eat of the beef, and enjoy to look at the bosoms. A thousand years of avenging our wrongs, and that's all you've learned?"

"I'm trying ok. You don't need to take my head off."

"I'm sorry. Look. I don't even know if I'm going to make it to next weekend. I tell you what, I survive the Ascension, and then, maybe you, and I could do some sports related…What?" Xander asked confused by the look Anya was giving him.

***

Buffy held up the Sunnydale Press. It's headline reading **'PROFESSOR FOUND MURDERED'** A picture of the victim in the centre of the front page.

"Faith." Buffy announced as she showed her ex-watcher, and watcher the paper.

"You're sure?" Wes asked, as he, and Giles took a slight break from their fencing practise.

Buffy rolled her eyes, bringing down the newspaper. "One of her pieces, I recognise the brush work." Buffy said handing the paper to Giles.

Wes tapped the floor with the tip of his sword, to alert Giles to the fact, that the break was over. "Brutally stabbed." Giles read fending off Wes's advance, without taking his eyes off the paper. "Lester Worth, visiting professor of theology." Giles said glancing up from the paper, continuing to effortlessly block all of Wes's attacks. "There's nothing in here that bellows motive."

"Random killing perhaps." Wes suggested attacking again. "Everybody seems to be going a bit mad lately. Faith, has something of a head start."

"Doesn't read. I think its homework."

"The Mayor wanted the good professor out of the way." Giles said turning to look at Buffy in admiration of her quick thinking.

"Which leads to the question, how come?" Buffy replied. "I'm going to destroy the entire city, but I take the time to kill harmless Lester first."

"Tying up loose ends." Giles suggested his mind working. "Lester had something, or knew something."

"And I wanna know too. The Mayor is trying to hide, I say we go seek." Buffy said taking the paper back from Giles.

"Ah. By attempting to keep a valuable clue from us, the Mayor may have inadvertently led us right to it." Wes said sounding proud of himself, as he finally seemed to catch up.

"What page are you on Wes, cause we already got there." Buffy said looking up from the news paper.

"Yes well," Wes said used to Buffy's flippant remarks, didn't let it ruin his triumph, small as it was. "You will go tonight, look over his apartment, anything of note, you report back here."

"I just love it when you take charge, you manly, man you." Buffy quipped liking the fact that for once. Wes wasn't against her idea.

"Ah, um, was that a yes? I'm having trouble keeping track." Wes said unsure what her comment meant, as he was used to her scorning his every suggestion.

"I'll go."

"You be careful." Giles said getting up from his perch on the table beside Buffy. "If Faith should show up again…"

"I don't think she'll show." Buffy said cutting Giles off. "Been there killed that, she's not much for follow up." _'That's something more Angelus's style.'_ Buffy thought offhandedly, before bringing her attention back to Giles.

"None the less. Keep watch. Faith has you at a disadvantage Buffy."

"Cause I'm not crazy, or cause I don't kill people?" Buffy asked.

"Both actually." Giles said still feeling concerned, despite Buffy's reassurances.

"I hear you. I can't kill her. Fun as it may sound. I can make her cry uncle though, and I mean to."

"Don't let your feelings about Faith interfere with your work." Wes ordered.

"Stopping Faith is my work. Take a beat to the love the synergy. "

"Faith is a footnote. Our priority is stopping the Ascension."

"Easier said than done, monarchy boy." Xander said coming in leading Anya by the arm.

"Xander if you don't have something constructive to add…" Wes said becoming annoyed at the interruptions to his speech.

"You guys wanna know about the Ascension. Well meet the only living person who's ever been to one." Xander said nodding towards Anya.

"About 800 years ago in the Cuscoff valleys, above the Urles, there was a sorcerer there who achieved Ascension. He became the embodiment of the demon Lowhesh. I was there cursing a shepherd, who had been unfaithful. His wife had wished that all his sheep would lie with …"

"Can we go back to the chase?" Buffy said cutting off what was likely to be, a horrible story, before it could begin.

"Sorry. Umm. Lowhesh was…it, it decimated the village within hours, maybe three people got out. I've seen some horrible things in my time, I've been the cause of most of them actually. But this…"

"I'm sorry. But Lowhesh was a four winged soul killer, am I right?" Wes asked Giles. "I was given to understand that their not that ferrous. Of all the demons we've faced…"

"You've never even seen a demon." Anya cut in.

"Um excuse me, killing them professionally, four years running."

"All the demons that walk the earth are tainted, or human hybrids like vampires. The Ascension means, that a human becomes pure demon. Their different."

"Different?" Giles asked.

"Different how?" Buffy echoed.

"Well for one thing, their bigger…" Anya began.

***

"Kids are here, parents off to the side there. We'll go up, they'll play the processional, and then you'll give the address." Principal Snyder rattled off, as he led the Mayor down the centre of chairs where a gap was placed, for people to walk through.

Mayor Wilkins smiled at Snyder, as they came to a stop at the front of the column of chairs just before the stage. "It all looks wonderful."

Snyder was grim as he spoke. "As long as nobody makes any trouble." He knew from experience that every time they had an event like this, something strange crashed it.

"Oh, stop worrying. You just make sure the kids show up. Anybody who doesn't feel like coming to graduation, well, they'll just have to live without a diploma."

"They'll be here, sir."Snyder promised.

"Call me Richard. You've done a great job here. I know things are, well, different here in Sunnydale. We've both seen all sorts of things. What's important is that we keep it under control, and that's what you've done." Wilkens praised.

"I believe in order," Snyder replied as if repeating a mantra.

"Sunnydale owes you a debt. It will be repaid." Wilkens walked away, but Snyder could still hear his voice. "Yes sir, we'll mark that invoice, paid in full."

***

"It doesn't sound like Lowhesh, the rituals all different." Anya said, as she looked around at the group. That was still sitting round the table.

"I wish that was a relief." Giles said. Just as Willow, and Oz made their way into the library.

"What's going on?" Oz asked in a way of greeting.

"How come evil girls in the mix?" Willow asked jealousy entering her tone slightly, as she used her free hand to point at Anya, her other hand was being employed in the important business of holding Oz's hand.

"Oh Anya witnessed an Ascension." Giles said nonchalantly, as his mind was focused on deep thoughts.

"Oh, ok then." Willow muttered suddenly feeling silly.

"Well what about the spiders, the Mayor had a box of spiders that he had to eat, ah the box of…I wanna say Gravlocks?" Buffy asked questioning at Giles.

"Gavrock." Giles corrected gently.

"It doesn't ring a bell." Anya said shaking her head slightly.

"There must be something you can remember, that would be helpful." Buffy said hopefully as the door opened again. This time, revealing the Mayor.

"So, this is the inner sanctum. Faith tells me, this is where you folks like to hang out, concoct your little schemes. I tell you, it's just nice to see that some young people, are still interested in reading in this modern era. So, what are kids reading nowadays?" During his speech, Buffy had put the newspaper article behind her, out of sight of the mayor. The less the mayor knew of what they knew. The better for them.

"'The beast will walk upon the earth, and darkness will follow. The several races of man will be as one in their terror, and destruction.' Aw. That's kind of sweet, different races coming together."

"You never get even a little tired, of hearing yourself speak, do you?" Buffy remarked wanting The Mayor out of her library, as soon as possible.

The Mayor chuckled. "That's one spunky little girl you've raised. I'm gonna eat her." The Mayor said his face shifting slightly, as he looked at the petite blonde slayer.

Giles whipped up his sword, and put it through the Mayor's chest, as a fatherly reflex to such a threat to the one person, he considered as closer than blood. The move was so fast, and powerful, that The Mayor stumbled. But he quickly recovered.

"Whoa! Well now, that was a little thoughtless," He chided surprised at the attack, as he pulled out the sword. The wound sealed immediately just like, after one of the spiders he had to eat, tried to kill him. "Violent outbursts like that, in front of the children? You know, Mr. Giles, they look to you to see how to behave."

"Get out." Buffy commanded, with a deadly tone. She felt slightly shook up from the meeting, nothing too big, but his surprise visit had been, well, unexpected, and slightly disconcerting.

"I smell fear." Wilkins remarked, changing the subject. "That's smart. Some of your deaths will be quick, if that's worth anything. Well, see you all at graduation." He tossed the sword back to Giles, who caught it easily his eyes never leaving the mayor. "You don't want to miss my commencement address." He said turning to walk out of the library, his voice carrying back to the occupants of the room. "It's going to be one heck of a speech."

Apparently Buffy wasn't the only one shook up by the meeting with The Mayor, as Anya walked swiftly from the library, Xander following, hot on her heals.

"Anya wait…were you going?" He asked, stopping as Anya turned to face him.

"Anywhere. If there's a lunar shuttle anytime soon, I'm on it."

"We need you here. You might be able to help."

"Or I might be able to live. You can't stop the Ascension Xander. You were right the first time. The only thing for a sane person to do now is run." Anya said before turning, and walking away.

"What's her saga?" Cordelia asked, as she stopped in front of Xander in the hall.

"She's freakin'"

"About what?"

"The Mayor's going to kill us all during graduation."

"Oh. Are you going to go to 5th period?"

"I'm thinkin' I might skip it."

"Yeah me too." Cordelia said, and the both of them walked the opposite direction of their class, doing the first thing alone together since Xander's cheating.

***

Joyce Summers walked up her stairs, and down the corridor, walking slowly, as she heard sounds coming from her unsweet. She peeked around the corner, sighing in relief when she saw her daughter…in her bathroom, packing things.

"Buffy?" Joyce asked delighted to see her daughter, but at the same time wondering why she was packing.

Buffy glanced up at her mother walking into her mother's bedroom, where she had a suitcase packed with her mother's things.

"What are you doing Buffy?"

"Mom, I need you to leave town, tonight." Buffy said, after placing another folded up top in the suitcase.

"Buffy I'd miss your graduation."

"Yeah that's sort of the idea."

"There's no way. I wouldn't dream of it."

"Mum, graduation is a pointless ceremony, were you sit around listening to a bunch of boring speeches, until someone hands you a piece of paper, that says you've graduated, which you already know, and maroon does nothing for my complexion, so don't argue. Ok."

"What is some terrible demon going to attack the school?" Joyce asked knowing that there had to be a bigger reason behind her daughters' insistence.

The look on Buffy's face said it all, before her daughter turned back to her closest to get more clothes out of there.

Joyce sat down on the bed feeling weak with worry. "Oh I see. Oh, you know Buffy. Looking back on everything that's happened, maybe I should have sent you to a different school."

"Just promise me you'll be far away from here."

"I'm not leaving you to face an awful monster. If I go anywhere you're going with me."

"You know that I can't."

"Well then I can't either."

Buffy sighed as she dropped another item of clothing in the suitcase, harder than necessary. "Mum I know that sometimes, you wish I were different,"

"Oh Buffy no." Joyce cut in.

"I wish that I could be a lot of things for you, a great student, a star athlete, remotely normal. I'm not, but there is something I can do, that I can do better than anybody else, in the world. I'm going to fight this thing. But I can't do it, and worry about you at the same time." When Joyce started to protest again, Buffy issued her trump card. "If you stay, you'll get me killed. You have to trust me on this. Can you do that?"

Joyce nodded. "As long as you call me the moment it's over, if have to hear about it on the news, I won't be happy."

Buffy smiled slightly. "As soon as I get to a phone." Buffy agreed.

***

Amy the rat squeaked in her cage, as Willow lay on her bed, her feet crossed in the air as she looked through one of her spell books. Oz was on her computer looking up anything he could think of.

"Oh, this is so frustrating!" Willow cried in frustration.

"Nothing useful?" Oz asked, turning from the computer to look at her.

"No it's great. If we wanna make ferns invisible, or communicate with shrimp, I've got the goods right here."

"Our lives are different from other peoples." Oz commented.

"Who am I kidding. I can't find a spell to stop the Ascension. I'm no witch. I can't even change poor Amy back to a person."

"But she's got into the swing of arbitral going. I think Amy's in a good place emotionally."

"Oz."

"What?" Oz asked confused as to what could have he had done.

"Could you just pretend to care about what's happening, please?"

"You think I don't care?" Oz asked surprised.

"I think we could be dead in two days time, and you're being ironic, detachment guy."

"Would it help if I panic?"

"Yes!" Willow exclaimed. "It'd be swell! Panic is a thing people can share in times of crisis, and everything's really scary now, you know. And I don't know what's going to happen. And, and, there's all sorts of things that you're supposed to get to do after high school, and I was really looking forward to doing them, and now were probably just going to die, and I'd like to feel that maybe you would…" Oz cut Willow's rant off with a passionate kiss.

"What are you doing?" Willow asked when he pulled back.

"Panicking." Was Oz's reply, before he kissed her again, leaning her back onto the bed.

***

Buffy walked around Lester Worth's apartment, flipping through a booklet, that might have something useful in it. Walking slowly as she tried to make heads, or tails of it.

She placed it in a box she had found. Picking up a black folder, that happened to be beside the box. She was looking at it when a shadow appeared in the doorway, accompanied by footsteps. She jumped, looking up, when the person accidently slipped slightly, and knocked his shoulder against the door, wincing slightly at the un-stealthy noise. "Ow."

As if reading his thoughts Buffy greeted him with "Stealthy."

Angelus glowered at her before he shrugged, realising that she was upset with his unexplained absence after the prom. "Yeah, definitely not my best entrance. I think they were mopping in the halls."

"A likely story." Buffy teased. "What are you doing here?"

"So first you're annoyed that I wasn't around, and now you're annoyed that I am? Kinda contradictory Buff." Angelus said his turn to tease.

As he was talking. Angelus had moved towards her, so that now, he was almost touching her. "No I was annoyed that you seemingly disappeared, but that faded. Now I'm curious as to how you knew I was here?" Buffy said leaning back slightly, so she could look him in the eyes.

"I went to the library, and Giles sent me here…when he saw me, he gave me this relieved smile, that is the first time someone has greeted my appearance with relief." Angelus told her disconcerted by the experience.

"You aren't going to freak out on me again are you?" Buffy asked. Angelus looked at her in surprise.

"Freak out on you?"

"Hm, that's right, surrounded by vamps, you walk off to a demon bar…any of this ringing any bells?" At Angelus's scowl, Buffy shrugged. "Things travel fast in the demon world. It didn't take long to hear about what happened." Buffy said still clutching the black folder.

"So, why'd Giles seem so eager to get me over here?" Angelus asked changing the subject.

"Hmm. Oh he's afraid I'll run into Faith."

"And you're not." Angelus stated.

"Well, hanging around, trying to trap a specific person in a cleverly woven web, is more your style, Faith is more the, been there killed that, moving on…if you know what I mean."

Angelus gave her his cocky half smile; that she was getting used to seeing, instead of the slightly unsure one, she normally got from Angel. "What you got there?" Angelus asked gesturing to the black folder.

"Oh it's a report, excavation of some old lava bed. The guy was a volcanologist or something." Buffy said the expression her face telling him that she had to search for the right word.

"Looking for things on the mayor."

"Yep. But the only thing I understood where the commas , so I'm taking what looks like it's important, and taking it back, for Giles to look at, see if he can do any better." Buffy said picking up the box, only to have it taken by Angelus.

"What?" Angelus asked, when Buffy looked at him strangely.

"Hmm, oh nothing, it just seems weird, you doing the carrying my safe the world books."

"The manners of a 1700th century man are a pesky thing to get rid of. But I'm working on it." Angelus said as they walked out of the small apartment building reserved for visitors to the University.

"I didn't mean that, I thought it was a bad thing." Buffy said, as they were crossing the road. "It just, from what, it just didn't seem like something you'd do…willingly." Buffy said starting to get flustered. She forgot her embarrassment as she heard a whistling sound, before with a dull thud an arrow appeared in Angelus's chest.

Angelus dropped the box as he gasped, dropping to his knees. Buffy trying to hold him up, as the pain registered in his brain. "Angelus!" Buffy yelled grateful that he hadn't just become dust in the wind, and seriously pissed off that someone, and she had a good feeling, she knew who, had tried to take him from her, when she had only really begun to get to know him.

Behind a neon sign on a building, that was situated higher than the cinema it was behind, Faith stood with a bow. A vamp beside her. "You missed the heart." He said looking at the dark slayer, carefully hiding his amusement at her seemingly less than adequate aim.

"Meant too." Faith said a small smile on her face, as she watched Buffy help her vampire up, and walk away. _'Too bad the both of you won't survive.'_ Faith thought sarcastically.

***

Minutes later, Buffy forced Angelus into a chair. "Giles I need your help!" Buffy yelled. There must have been a panicked note to her voice because Giles raced from his office. Upon seeing the situation he nodded. "Right." He said to himself. Going back into his office much more calmly, if Angelus wasn't dust already, he wasn't going to be.

Giles came back with the gauze, and bandages. Stepping up behind Angelus, Giles put a hand on his back around the arrow, and the other reaching out to grasp it. Before he could though Angelus reacting on instinct, smacked him away, throwing Giles into a wall.

Buffy got up from the floor. Angelus's movement had caught her off guard, and had pushed her away from her position of holding him steady.

Buffy upon seeing the hard ridges of his demon face, advanced towards him slowly until she had positioned herself on his lap. One of her hands forcing him to meet her hazel gaze, with his golden one. Her other hand, tracing the hard ridges on his forehead, calmingly.

"Angelus, stop being a baby. Giles is trying to help you, but he can't do that if you throw him into walls!" Buffy chided, scowling when Angelus gnashed his teeth at her. "Well. What you're being a big baby, and you know it." Buffy pouted. Her hand stopping it's movements to cup the other side of his face in her hand.

Angelus chuckled causing Buffy to smile, and she motioned Giles back over, who despite being thrown into a wall was unharmed. Giles resumed his previous position, and Buffy was going to get up from Angelus's lap, but his hands closed around her waist, so she stayed where she was, her hands bracing his shoulders from her position.

Angelus growled softly as Giles quickly broke the arrow. "Ok. You ready?" Buffy asked moving from his lap, her hand closing around the front half of the arrow shaft. "On three…one" Buffy pulled out the arrow effortlessly, a sick squelching sound being made by the movement.

"Knew you were gonna do that." Angelus muttered, as Buffy came back with a thick padded square bandage, and medical tape.

"There's not much blood here." Giles commented for Buffy benefit.

"Ah well, vampire, I'll heal pretty fast." Angelus said as Buffy lifted his green top placing the bandage to the wound as Giles had on the other side.

"I'm just glad Faith's such a suck shot." Buffy said suppressed anger in her voice. That Angelus caught immediately. Giles on the other hand didn't seem to notice, or chose to ignore it, as he spoke.

"Are you sure it was her?"

"Well I have narrowed down my list of one suspect." Buffy quipped as she grabbed the thin white bandage that was to wrap around his chest.

"Fascinating." Wes said as if completely oblivious to the conversation at hand.

"What?" Giles asked.

"It's seems our Mr. Worth headed an expedition in Cowry. Digging through old lava beds of a dormant volcano."

"Not fascinated yet." Buffy said as she continued with her doctoring.

"So what the guy dug around in Cowry?" Angelus said at the same time, wincing as the pressure on his wound changed as Buffy turned away, and then back again.

"He found something underneath, a carcass. Buried by an eruption."

"Carcass?" Giles asked.

"A very large one. Mr. Worth posits that it might be some, here-fore undiscovered dinosaur."

"A demon." Angelus stated pulling down his top, wanting Wes to get to his point.

"Oh yes. That'd be something the Mayor would want to keep a secret, if it's the same kind of demon he's turning into is dead. Then it means that well, his only impervious to harm until the Ascension." Giles stated.

"Great, stating of the obvious. Can we go?" Angelus said impatient. He didn't like that these people had seen him weak, and he wanted get Buffy alone before she was totally consumed by the Ascension.

"In his demon form he can be killed." Giles continued ignoring the surly demon. Who rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Great so all we need is a million tons of burning lava." Buffy said sarcastically, as it seemed impossible even for her, look on the bright side, practise. "We're saved." Buffy muttered, as she helped Angelus up.

"Well it's a start." Angelus muttered back, only to almost fall as the chair wobbled under the lopsided pressure he was putting on it.

"Ok. You're being a real klutz today." Buffy said steadying him. "You need to si…" Buffy cut herself off as the look on his face told her, he wasn't feeling ok.

"Fuck." Angelus said looking at her, as he toppled to the ground. Buffy, and Giles hovering over him, as he lay on his back.

Giles sniffed the tip of the arrow. "I'll have to run some tests."

"My shoulders completely numb." Angelus told Buffy, as he sat leaning against a wall.

"You're burning up." Buffy said worriedly. Vampires don't radiate heat, and most definitely do not have temperatures.

"It's a poison, I can feel it." Angelus said once again talking to Buffy. She had demanded to know any changes that he felt, not want to miss anything, and he was in too much pain to care.

"I'll call the others, get them here. We'll need to move him, to the safety of his own bed, before the sun comes up." Giles said as consolingly, as possible for the benefit of Buffy.

"Will you be able to find out what this is?" Buffy asked the fear showing in her voice now.

"The council has all the known poisons, and toxins on file mystic, or otherwise, I'll contact them immediately." Wes said showing some compassion for the first time in regards to Buffy.

"Thanks." Buffy said, before turning her attention back to Angelus. Her hand wiping at his forehead, removing some of the sweat that had gathered there.

"You're gonna be ok."

"Of course, I will Buff." Angelus said, but the strength that was usually behind his words wasn't present, and Buffy bit back a sob. Pressing a kiss to his brow she smiled slightly. "It s funny feeling you so warm." Buffy said valiantly trying to find some humour. Angelus just closed his eyes breathing steadily, trying to calm himself. He had never felt this scared before. Never had he been so close to death, or so weak, and he was suddenly, very glad Buffy was there, it made him feel comforted, and like, everything really would be ok.

***

"I feel different," Willow said a happy smile on her face. "You know. I guess that makes sense. Do you feel different? Oh no, you've already, probably, no big change for you. It was nice. Was it nice? Should this be a quiet moment?" Willow asked, realising that she was babbling.

OZ smiled slightly, finding himself' amused. "I know exactly what you mean."

"Which part?"

"Everything feels different." Oz said kissing his girlfriend.

Willow pulled away as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Willow listened for a moment, before hanging up the phone, sitting up in a hurry. "We gotta go." Was all the explanation she gave Oz.

***

"He's dropped, boss." Faith said gleefully, as she returned causing the Mayor to look up.

"Applause, applause." He replied. Moving the box of Gavrock to his desk.

"Right in the back. He pitches over, and Buffy's freaking, looking around, all panicked. It's was a good time." Faith said reliving the moment.

"Well, that should keep her occupied for a spell." He said pleased.

"What next?"

"The Ritual of Gavrock. I have to ingest several of the inhabitants of this box."

"Ingest?" Faith asked hoping that she was misinterpreting the word.

"Eat."

Faith shuddered, silently disgusted. But she put a keen doss of interest into her words. "You're wicked gross."

"Well, you don't have to watch. Just, you know, go home, take it easy. It's a big day tomorrow."

"You gotta give me something to do. There's no way I'm sleeping. Don't you need anyone dead? Or maimed? I can settle for maimed." Faith said eagerly, almost jumping where she stood.

The Mayor smiled pleased at her enthusiasm. "You little firecracker."

Faith looked down slightly suddenly remembering her childhood. "My mom used to call me that, when I was little. I was always running around." She paused, and shook off the nostalgia she was feeling. "Tomorrow, at the Ascension, and all that, am I going to get to fight?" She asked cracking her knuckles.

"If everything goes smoothly, you won't have to. But how often do things go smoothly?"

"So you'll still need me in there."

"Always."

Faith paused for a moment, before deciding that, she wanted to tell him about one of her few fond childhood experiences. "When I was a kid, a couple miles outside of Boston, there was this quarry, and all the kids used to swim there, and jump off the rocks. There was this one rock, like forty feet off the ground. I was the only one who would jump off of it." Faith sat down in the padded chair, before she continued. "All the older kids were too scared."

"Not you though." The Mayor deducted with a smile.

"Nah. I could do it easy."

"Get some rest." Wilkens ordered gently, his attention returning to his box.

"Good luck with your spiders there," Faith replied glad to be leaving him to it, despite her words earlier.

***

Inside a school science lab, Willow, Xander, and Oz where hard at work, looking for the poison.

"They should have all this at the magic shop." Willow said tearing out a piece of paper, and handing it to Xander. "I can run a trace analysis see if it's a mystic poison.

"I'm a little short on cash."

"Just tell 'em it's for me." Willow replied.

"Got ya." Xander said before leaving the room.

He didn't get very far though, as another voice called his name. "Xander?"

"What are you doing here?" Xander asked when he recognised Anya in the gloom of the halls. "I thought you'd be in Aruba by now."

"I'm back my cars right outside. I, I, just um, I had to uh,"

"What?" Xander asked becoming slightly impatient. The paper in his hand burning him, as he knew every second counted.

"You could come with me."

"Come with you? You mean that?"

"Why not? We could just get in the car, and drive, and no one would miss us. We could take turns driving. Keep each other awake. You're going to die if you stay here."

"I guess I might."

"When I think of something happening to you, it feels bad inside. Like I might vomit."

Xander chuckled. "Welcome to the world of romance."

"It's horrible. No wonder I used to get so much work."

"Well I'm sorry I give you barfy feelings."

"Come with me." Anya demanded.

"I can't." Xander said moving away from her.

"Why not?"

"I got a friend, and a sociopathic soulless demon on the line."

"So?"

"That humanity thing is still a work in progress isn't."

"Are you really going to be that much help to them? I mean you'll probably just get in the way." Anya said trying her hand at convincing him.

"Your stocks plummeting, here sweetheart." Xander said mildly hurt.

"Fine. You know what I hope you die."

Xander walked away without another word.

Anya turned around, before he could leave completely. "Aren't we going to kiss?" Anya asked upset.

***

Buffy sat with Angelus. A metal bowl full of cold water, with a clean cloth soaking in it, as she took a small break from cooling him down. Instead testing his temperature with her hand, her worry rising as it seemed to her, that his temperature had gone up, not down.

"You'll be ok." Buffy said for herself, and hoping, that even if he couldn't understand the words, that the tone of her voice would reach him. "You'll be ok." Buffy repeated her hand going for the wet cloth. Returning to, dabbing it on his body, vainly trying to break his fever.

"Did you reach the council?" Giles asked turning to look at Wesley as he entered the room, he was waiting in.

"Ah yes." Wes said looking over at Buffy as she entered, having heard the door close at his arrival, in time to hear his answer. "They couldn't help." Wesley said sadly.

"Couldn't?" Buffy questioned sensing something more to it.

"Wouldn't." Wes corrected himself, almost wincing at the pain, devastation, and betrayal in the blonde slayers look. "It's not council policy to cure vampires."

"Did you explain that these were special circumstances?" Giles demanded as Buffy felt her throat clog up, restraining her ability to speak for the moment.

"Not under any circumstances." Wesley said, before Giles could continue talking at him. "And yes I did try to convince them." Wes said, directing the last part at Buffy who was breathing hard.

"Try again!" Buffy pleaded, suddenly getting the use of her vocal cords back.

"Buffy, their very firm. Where talking about laws that have existed longer than civilisation." Wes said, and for the first time he felt shamed by the council.

"I'm talking about watching my lover die, again." Buffy said firmly looking at Wes, like he was the council that was trying to block her path to the cure, she desperately needed. "I don't have a clue what you're talking about, and I don't care." Buffy said very close to tears.

"Buffy we'll find the cure." Giles said stepping forward, knowing that Wes as annoying as he was at times, wasn't at fault in this situation.

"The council's orders are to concentrate on the Asc…"

"Orders!" Buffy said cutting him off. "I don't think I am going to be taking anymore orders. Not from you, not from them." Buffy said her tone final.

"You can't turn your back on the council." Wes said seriously even though the pain, and rage on her face was enough to make him want to turn tail, and run.

"There in England. I don't think they can tell which way my back is facing."

"Giles talk to her." Wes ordered.

"I have nothing to say right now." Giles said walking closer to Buffy his face echoing that of a man, who had supposedly been put behind him years ago.

"Wes, go back to the council and tell them…"

"Haven't you he…"

"Until the next slayer comes along, they can close up shop." Buffy said her voice firm, and unforgiving. "I'm not working for them anymore."

"Don't you see what happening. Faith poisoned Angelus to distract you, to keep you out of The Mayors way, and its working, we need a strategy."

"I have a strategy. You're not in it."

"This is mutiny."

"I like to think of it, as stractuation." Buffy said referring to him, and the council.

"Giles I can't stay here any longer. I'm going to go see if I can help the others." Buffy said turning her back on Wes completely.

"Yes of course."

"You'll watch him." At Giles concerned look Buffy continued. "He can hardly move, let alone hurt you."

I'll call if there's any change." Giles said accepting her reassurance.

Buffy went to walk away, only for her path to be blocked by Wes. "Buffy! You don't know what you're doing."

Buffy looked at him her eyes angry, shaking her head slightly at him, Buffy spoke "Get a job." Buffy growled before pushing past him.

Wes turned to Giles, as the door slammed behind Buffy. His look was as unforgiving as hers had been. "In case you were wondering. That translates into you're fired." Giles said before walking up the stairs to Angelus's room, if only to get away from Wes. Who had proved once again how much of an unfeeling council official he really was.

***

"Finding the poison wasn't that hard. It a mystical compound. The Latin name translates roughly into killer of the dead, used on vampires." Willow explained to Buffy.

"And the cure?" Buffy asked feeling a slight feeling of hope in amongst the rage, and sorrow she was feeling.

"There aren't a lot of instances with it being cured." Willow said sadly.

"But there's some?" Buffy asked becoming impatient once again.

"One, or two pretty vague accounts. How is he?"

"Hold it!" Oz said, before Buffy could answer.

"Found something?" Xander asked.

"Not sure."

"Be sure." Buffy said fighting to keep her voice calm.

"Ok. Killer of the dead. That's our boy. Here's a vamp who walked away from it."

"Does it talk about the cure?" Willow asked.

"Damn." OZ said, not liking what he read.

"Nothing?" Buffy asked ready to cry.

"No it's in here."

"Completely reverse the effects." Willow read. "Oh." She cut herself off.

"What!!" Buffy yelled getting frustrated with them.

"Come on guys the suspense is killing or resident serial killer." Xander said trying to hurry the process along, the vibes he was getting from Buffy were freaking him out.

"The only way to cure this thing, is to drain the blood of a slayer." Oz said at last.

Buffy was silent for a moment. "Good."

"Good?" Xander asked. "This isn't Angel Buffy. He may not find it in himself to stop, before he kills you."

"No it's perfect. Angelus needs to drain a slayer. Then I'll bring him one." Buffy said her rage at Faith, plus the rage she had accumulated since then, focusing on the dark slayer.

"Buffy, if Angelus drains Faith's blood it'll kill her." Willow said shocked.

"Not if she's already dead." Buffy declared forcefully. Leaving before her friends could protest.

"Am I the only one with the feeling, that we shouldn't have told her the cure?" Xander spoke up once the door was shut behind her.

His question was answered by a silent unanimous nod.

The Scooby's followed after Buffy when they heard her calling for them…

"…Lease agreements, if it's not under her name, the mayor might have signed under his." Oz couched to Willow who was typing at the computer.

"Maybe he's charging it to the city." Willow continued clicking away.

"Right. Cross reference realities with manipulable funds."

"Do you want to drive?" Willow asked teasingly.

"Sorry." Oz replied realising that he was telling her things, she already knew.

***

"Someone should take over from Giles after awhile. Watch Angelus. He harmless." Buffy said before Xander could contradict her.

"Oh yay, a harmless sociopath, that's the best kind…sorry bad taste." Xander added after receiving a glare from Buffy.

"Not wanting to play devil's advocate here, but are you sure you're up for this?" Xander said changing the subject, and was surprised by the white hot furry that resonated from her eyes at the mere mention of the other slayer.

"It's time." Buffy said opening the cage in the library.

"Where talking to the death." Xander added unable to help himself.

Buffy sighed annoyed. "I can't play kid games anymore. This is how she wants it." Buffy told him. Turning to the metal cabinet she opened it looking at the weapons.

"I just don't want to lose you."

"I won't get hurt."

"That's not what I mean." Xander said softly but seriously, almost cringing at the sound of Faith's knife as Buffy pulled it from the cabinet the steel of the knife, scrapping against the metal.

"Just find me an address."

Xander nodded before leaving, believing that he had done all he could.

"I got it." Willow said to the room full of quiet people, watching with worry, as Buffy left the room after being told where to go.

***

Faith was lying on her bed, looking at one of her magazines, eating a raspberry liquorish. When her music was cut off turning around, she saw Buffy, and she just couldn't keep the grin off her face.

"Just thought I'd stop by." Buffy said calmly.

"Is he dead yet?"

"He's not going to die." Buffy said with an odd smile on her face. "It was a good try though. Your plan? "

"Uh huh." Faith said getting off her bed. "Mayor got me the poison. Said it was wicked painful." Faith said not being able to help pushing her sister slayers buttons.

"There's a cure."

"Damn." Faith said disappointed. "What is it?"

"Your blood."

"As justice goes it's not unpoetic. Don't ya think?"

"Come to get me. You know you're not going to take me alive."

"Not a problem."

"Well, look at you all dressed up in big sisters clothes." Faith walked closer. Buffy mirroring her every step, until they were both in the centre of the room. Faith's body hummed with anticipation for the fight to come, but she just had to get in one last jab. "Tell me. Did you like it? Did you like it, when the soulless version of your boyfriend raped you in the middle of a graveyard, were anyone would see for miles, even further, and better as a demon. Did it get you hot? Cause the way I see it. It looks like you did, being all boyfriend, girlfriend, or was it, that you were tired of the fact that Angel wasn't giving you any?"

Buffy hit Faith hard in the face, forcing her head to turn away. Faith came back quickly though, landing a back handed hit across Buffy's cheek. Buffy turned back to face Faith just as quickly.

"Alright let's do this." Faith said with a smile.

Buffy swung, and Faith blocked. They continued like this for a few moments, before Faith got in another hit. Buffy unaffected kept throwing punches, landing another one on Faith.

Faith pushed Buffy, and Buffy turned back in time to block Faith's fist. The battle got heated as they were thrown into couches, and Buffy was thrown into a large gas fire place. The two got up again quickly, and continued throwing kicks, and punches at each other, never stopping for more than a second.

Faith gained the upper hand, and had Buffy in a head lock. "Not getting tired are ya? I'm just starting to feel it."

Buffy rammed Faith into her wall, before throwing her against some metal polls that blocked the path to a window landing. Buffy jumped over them, following after Faith.

They both crashed through the glass of the window, after Buffy pushed Faith in retaliation for slamming her against a wall. "Stick around." Buffy said after closing a handcuff around Faith's wrist, the other cuff encircled her own. Faith hit Buffy, sending them both back down to the ground.

***

In Angelus room where Willow, and Oz had taken over from Giles, Angelus could sense what was happening with Buffy, and in some instances, even seeing flashes of the battle, that was raging between the two. He called out her name, unawares of the two people in his room. Who looked at each other worriedly.

***

At the High School library Giles along with Xander, who felt the need, for something to do, instead of worrying about what was happening to his friend.

Xander was jolted out of the book he was looking at, by Giles's voice. "Right. Right."

"Something about the demon?" Xander asked, his eyes following Giles, as he walked quickly up the stairs, and to a certain part of the library.

"The, ah, local villages near the volcano sight, make reference to the legend of Olucia. Might be busted as the Ovucan."

"Who's Ovucan?" Xander asked.

"Hmm, I know it's a demon, a very old one. I have picture." Giles said, looking for the picture as Xander came to stand beside him.

"Boy. It's a good thing no one ever wanted to check any of these books out, huh." Xander said as Giles searched.

"Yes, very convenient." Giles muttered, not bothering to go into the fact that no students at this school looked at books, besides Willow.

"Come on Ovucan." Xander said, as Giles continued to search the thick book. Finally finding it moments later.

"Hey." Xander said in surprise opening out the folded paper to reveal the entire picture. "Where going to need a bigger boat."

***

The Mayor ate another one of the spiders, sucking down the last two legs, bits of the spider still present in his mouth as he spoke. "My god. What a feeling, the power of these creatures as they fuse with my being." Wilken's shifted slightly as his body shifted uncomfortably. "I can feel the changes begin." He observed, telling the vampire who was standing, watching him eat trying hard not to look, as the mayor was eating. "My organs are shifting, merging, making ready for the Ascension. Plus these babies are high in fibre, and what's the fun of becoming an immortal demon if you're not regular. Am I right?" The Mayor said, just as the door opened revealing another vampire.

"We don't knock during dark rituals?"

"Sir. There may be trouble. At Faith's." The vampire said quickly not wanting to face the consequences of interrupting, and being rude.

The Mayor's face took on a worried look, as he realised how stupid he was to think that Buffy wouldn't go after his girl, for revenge.

***

Buffy used the cuffs to swing Faith into the wall. The dark haired slayer letting out a pained sound, knocking Buffy in to some wooden boxes, the blonde haired slayer, crashing through them, making give her own pained shout.

Buffy got up, kicking Faith in the back a couple of times, using the cuffs for balance. Faith Also using the cuffs, kicked Buffy in the head. Both girls pulled on the cuffs, trying to use them to their advantage.

"What's a matter? All that killing, and you're afraid to die?" Buffy asked, hold Faith by the arm, the position threatening to break it.

Faith punched Buffy again, sending them both down as the cuff yanked on her arm. Faith braced her leg on Buffy's shoulder. Pulling on the cuffs, breaking the chain, stumbling backwards slightly from the sudden slack on the chain.

Faith grabbed a metal pole, whilst Buffy drew her knife, it took a moment, but Faith recognised it. "That's mine." Faith spat.

"You're about to get it back." Buffy retaliated, her voice quavering slightly.

Faith lunged with the pole, the girls going back, and forth, until they were dangerously close to falling off the top of Faith's apartment building. "Man I'm gonna miss this." Faith said a victorious smile on her lips.

Buffy saw her opportunity, and took it. Swiping Faith's arm out of the way, she swung down with the knife, sinking it deeply into Faith's belly. The dark haired slayer let out a surprised, pained gasped.

Buffy pulled out the knife. Faith checking her wound, before looking up at Buffy again, surprised. "You did it," Faith said her voice weak. Sending a last hit at Buffy, knocking her to the ground, determined not to be, Angelus's latest snack food. "You killed me," Faith looked behind her, down to the ground, and saw a truck coming. "Still, won't help you're boy though. Should have been there B, quiet a ride." Faith said, before falling backwards landing on the truck, like she had intended.

Buffy watched the truck drive off, with Angelus's cure on the back, a sense of failure settling over her, as she looked at the knife she had stuck into the girls stomach, a slight sick feeling in her stomach, as she realised she had actually done it, and she had nothing to show for it. Except for a bloodied dagger.

Turning away, Buffy walked from the building, a new sense settling in her mind, there was only one thing left for her to do, and she didn't care if she didn't walk away from it, as long as he survived she'd be happy.

**A/N:** Ok so one last chapter to go. :D I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. :D


	8. Chapter 7 graduation day part 2

**Disclaimer:** I in no way own Buffy the vampire slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon. But I do wish that I could own Angelus or even Angel or both but unfortunately I have no such luck.

**A/N:** Ok here is the last chapter I won't blame you if you don't like it cause I don't :( But I wanted to get it out to you like I promised I would and all though it really to me does not seem like Angelus more like a watered down parody that is more Angel then not (hangs head in shame). I will remind you all that I have a better more Angelusy rewrite coming one which I hope shall turn out much better than this one.

But on a plus side there is hot smut in this chapter so you should all like that… I know I do :D.

**CHAPTER 7**

**Graduation day part 2**

Just as Buffy slowly made her way down the ladder, Mayor Wilkens made it to the window, looking out from the broken glass that was crunching beneath his feet.

"There's nobody here sir." The vampire who had told him about the trouble reported.

"No. Why would she take the fight outside. My Faith doesn't like to be cooped up. We have to find them. Put everyone on it. Do it now."

"But sir the Ascension…"

"FIND THEM!!!" The Mayor yelled. The vampire left seeing the futility of arguing with The Mayor. "Faith's a good girl. She can take anything they throw at her. She's going to be alright. She'll be alright. She'll be alright." The Mayor said to himself, like a mantra in the trashed apartment. Needing to hear the words, as worry gnawed at him from the inside out. Crawling around as if those spiders, he'd digested where squirming around in his belly. Instead of fused with his body.

***

"Any word from Buffy?" Xander asked, as he marched through the library doors, carrying a cup of coffee for Giles, and one for himself he needed the calming qualities, and the alertness the caffeine would gave him.

"Not yet." Giles replied rotating his shoulder, trying to ease the tension in the muscles there.

"Here's your coffee. Brewed from the finest Columbian myda fluid."

"Thank you." Giles said accepting the coffee. Xander had placed on the table, they were now sitting at.

"Horrible." Giles said his face scrunching at the bitter taste.

"Aren't you supposed to, be drinking tea anyway."

"Tea is soothing. I wish to be tense." Giles replied forcing down another sip.

"Ok. But you're destroying a perfectly good cultural stereo type here."

"Look through the, um, Coplua volumes." Giles said pointing to books at the far end of the table. Xander obligingly reaching over to grab the book specified.

"Any reference to the demon Ovecan, powers, weaknesses, hat size, there's got to be something."

"Still batting zero? But I mean, ah, in cricket." Xander said, as the door opened, and Cordelia walked in.

"Cordy, what's up?" Xander asked looking down at the book he had opened for the first time.

"I demand an explanation."

"For what?" Xander asked.

"Wesley?"

"Ah. Inbreeding." Xander quipped.

"So very funny, any minute I'm sure to laugh. I just got off the phone with him, he could hardly speak he was so upset. He said, there was something about a fight, and he's leaving the country." Cordelia explained, looking at Giles for the explanation, she so desperately wanted.

"Should I have to show remorse?" Giles asked flatly.

"Just tell me what's going on." Cordelia demand softly.

"Buffy's quite with the council. She'll not be working with Wesley from now on."

"But he's her watcher?" Cordelia said confused.

"Buffy no longer needs a watcher."

"Well, does he have to leave the country? I mean you got fired, and you still hang around like a big loser, why can't he?"

"Cordelia. Where trying to stop a massacre here." Xander said jerking his thumb at the table. "Wanna give us a hand?"

"Sure." Cordelia said softly for the first time realising her troubles came in second. "This is such a Buffy thing to do. She's always thinking of herself." She covered for herself no need to let these people know.

***

Willow sat nervously, patting at Angelus's chest with the wet cloth, as it was her turn to watch over him, her eyes trying not to take notice of the angry red hole in his chest. Angelus opened his eyes so that they squinted up at the person hovering above him.

"You stayed with me?" Angelus said pleased, seeing a blonde figure through his squinted eyes forgetting in his delirium that Buffy had yet to return.

"Well we've been taking turns…" Willow trailed off her eyes widening, as he placed feather light kisses on the hand he had captured. Stopping her, from continuing to dab at his chest. "Tell me you love me. That you won't leave me." Angelus demanded weakly, his eyes still unfocused seeing only his slayer.

Willow quickly withdrew her hand, patting his feeling uncomfortable. "Angelus I'm not Buffy. It's me, Willow."

"Oh." Angelus said forcing his eyes wider, his eye focusing through his pain. "Where's Buffy?"

"She'll be here soon." Willow soothed as Angelus's eye closed again, already forgetting the conversation, as he slipped back into delirious dreams.

Willow left the room, finding Oz standing in the adjoining room. "How is he?"

"Well, he's delirious, thinks I'm Buffy."

"You to huh." Oz said.

"I just feel so guilty, here I am on the best night of my life, and Buffy's world is unravelling, and I can't help but think, it would be better for her in the long run, if he died tonight, even if it causes her a world of pain now, her future would have many more possibilities."

Oz shook his head. "Sometimes it's not about what is better, it's about what you know in here." Oz said pointing to his heart. "And if it makes you feel any better, this is the best night of my life too." He leaned forward, Willow meeting him halfway, as their lips met.

At that moment Buffy opened the doors to the mansion, the two lovers jumping apart, feeling guilty at being caught neglecting their job. "I was just in there. Checking on him." Willow said quickly.

"How is he?" Buffy asked sadly, still feeling the bight of her failure, even as her new course of action was decided.

"He comes in, and out, I think the pain is less…he's asking for you." Oz said.

"Get out…" At their hurt looks, Buffy eased her request realising that she was being unnecessarily hurtful. "Could you please leave, I want to be alone with him."

The hurt looks left their faces, and they both nodded. "Of course." Oz said a hand on Willow's back, moving her forward.

Willow gave Buffy a hug, before she left whispering in her ear. "We'll try, and find another cure." Before leaving with Oz, wondering if they really should, or if they even could.

"Thanks." Buffy whispered too softly for them to hear.

Buffy entered his room, glad to see him again, even though he was sickly, sweat still covering his body.

As Buffy sat on the bed, Angelus opened his eyes. "Buffy?" Angelus asked. "Is it really you?" He asked, as delusions still danced in front of his eyes.

"Yeah it's really me." Buffy replied placing a hand to his face, smiling as he delivered a soft kiss to the palm of her hand.

"Good. I missed you, and I…"

"Shh." Buffy said placing a finger to his lips knowing what he was going to say, and not wanting to hear it. Angelus didn't give up, and she'd be damned if she let him.

Buffy removed her leather jacket, revealing the black sleeveless shirt underneath. "You're not going to die, I can cure you. Sit up." Buffy ordered.

She winced as he tried, letting out a pained growl, before he flopped back down onto the bed. _'Fine, I'll have to lean over you.'_ Buffy thought. She moved closer moving her hair out of his way.

"Drink." She demanded.

Angelus looked up at her shocked. A year ago, had she demanded the same thing, he wouldn't have hesitated, would have delighted in draining every last drop, or if he was feeling malicious he would have drunk only a little keeping her around for a personal slayer snack bar, until he grew bored. But now the demand made him hesitate, unsure of what to do.

"Ask me again one day, when I'm feeling less placid." Angelus said his eyes reflecting something of the cocky man he was.

"It's the only way to cure you. The blood of the slayer. You need to live. Drink!"

Angelus managed to jump out of his bed, standing on his own two feet, if not a little wobbly. "That's why you went after Faith. I'll drink from her." Angelus said.

Buffy shook her head sadly. "I tried. I killed her, and she still managed to get away, on the back of a damned truck." Buffy muttered the last part, still rather down about her failure.

"Then it's over." Angelus said walking away.

"It's never over!" Buffy yelled, hurrying after him as he stumbled weakly, and fell against the wall.

"Buffy. You don't seem to understand. The state I'm in. I'll kill you." Angelus said looking her in the eyes.

"Not if you don't take it all."

"I might not be able to stop." Angelus growled as Buffy moved ahead of him, blocking his path. Helping him back up, as he fell in to a wooden table, knocking its contents to the floor with a crash.

"Angelus." Buffy said grasping his head between her hands. "I trust you. And I don't care if you can't stop. I don't mind if I die for you, as long as you live. I don't care."

Shifting her grip, so that one of her hands rested against his neck, Buffy pulled his head down to her neck. Only stopping when she felt his lips', and nose brush against her skin.

Angelus tried to pull away, but the poison had weakened him, and she held him there, without any trouble. Angelus could feel her life giving blood, pulse against his lips in time with her heartbeat. His face shifting, a natural reaction for him. Angelus gasped as pain from the poison shot through him.

As he scented the unique flavour, that was Buffy, his instincts recognised the antidote, that lay in the slayers blood. Angelus's teeth sank into Buffy's flesh, causing her to gasp in surprise, at the sudden pain.

Angelus draped his arms around her, preventing her from escaping. Her blood rushed into his mouth, his golden eyes looking down at her neck, his keen eyes sight, seeing the smaller blue veins that surrounded the thick one he was puncturing.

He forced her closer to him, pressing his fangs deeper into her flesh, beginning a vigorous suckling. Buffy yelped as his teeth sank further into her neck, surprised once again by the action, not expecting him to go further.

Buffy began to feel dizzy, and the ability to stand soon left her. They both fell to the ground, Angelus on top of her, not in the least bit distracted by the change in position. Angelus made sounds of pleasure, as he continued gulping down her blood.

Buffy to was also feeling pleasure, as her body turned the original pain into pleasure, her arm reaching out crumpling a water jug, that had once been on the table. Her arm moving back to Angelus, her hand resting on the side of his waist, as she gasped.

Buffy felt herself coming closer, the small movements of his teeth in her neck, and the way he was rubbing himself against her, increasing the tingles of pleasure racing through her body.

Her leg moved up rubbing itself against Angelus's leg, before kicking out breaking the table as she came with a sudden force, her eyes opening suddenly, at the intense feeling.

Angelus continued drinking, unaware for the moment that Buffy had fainted, due to lack of blood. Angelus felt himself cum a few moments later, his mind coming back on task, and he jumped away from Buffy with a groan, breathing hard, he landed on his back beside her.

He looked over at her, seeing her eyes closed, and not moving. "Buffy?" Angelus called crawling over to her. "Fuck! I told you this would happen!" Angelus yelled, angry at himself more than at her.

He lowered his ear to her chest, resting the side of his head right over her heart determined not to miss even the faintest of beats. He sighed in relief as he heard a weak but continuous beat from her heart. "That's my girl, keep that up, and we'll be fine." Angelus said for his own piece of mind, seeing as Buffy was unconscious.

Angelus ran through the dark streets, grateful that it was still dark. He carried Buffy in his arms, ignoring the few people, that were out on the streets this late. "What the hell was I thinking! I'm not some new born fledge, with no bloody control over how much I drink. So how in the hell did I let this happen. Poison, or no poison. I know better than to drink that much, without meaning to turn." Angelus berated himself under his breath as he ran, making his way with record speeds to the local Sunnydale hospital.

Angelus burst through the doors of the emergency wing. "I need some help here!!" Angelus yelled. When no one seemed to hear him. He ran to the nearest person that looked like she worked in the hospital. "Excuse me I need help."

"What happened?" The woman said upon see the bight on the blonde girls shoulder.

"She's lost a lot of blood."

"You need to calm down sir. Where going to take care of her."

"I found her. She needs a blood transfusion." Angelus told the doctor who had been called over, thinking up the most convincing story that he could on the spot.

"You found her?" the doctor clarified.

"Yes."

"Was she conscious?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Angelus growled getting sick of the questions. They needed to help her not stand there talking to him.

"I need a type, any cross meds. Get her on two lines of ablative, she going into hyperbelimic shock. Tell me what happened?" The doctor said taking Angelus to the side, before he could follow her as the nurse rolled the bed he had put her down on away.

"Something bit her. I don't know what."

"Ok. I need a rabies shot treatment." The doctor yelled over his shoulder. "Any allergies?"

"No allergies." Angelus said accidentally pulling off a door handle, as he searched for something to keep him standing.

"Just help her!" Angelus demanded his voice going hard, from the worried, panic voice he'd had before.

"Have you both been doing drugs?" The doctor asked not allowing himself' to be intimidated. "Look if you want her to live, you have to be straight with me."

"She's clean." Angelus said fighting to calm himself down, it would do no good to kill the doctor, at least not before he helped Buffy.

"Ok." The doctor said choosing to believe him, considering his reactions. He didn't think he would lie, even if they had brutally murdered someone. "Just wait out there, and we'll take care of her for you." The doctor said, before running after his patient.

***

In a room next door, to the one Buffy had been put in, The Mayor listened to the doctor speak.

"The bones are set, and the damage to the kidneys' is reparable. But the head trauma, it's, well it's simply too severe. You know it's a wonder she's still a live at all, with the blood lose. Ah, I'm sorry sir, there's almost no chance. That she's ever going to regain consciousness."

The doctor stood silently as, The Mayor walked over to Faith, who was lying on the medical bed, looking like a train had run her over. He brushed some hair softly behind her ear. Cupping her chin affectionately, like a father would. "It's your day." He told her.

"We have another young girl with severe blood loss. Doctor Pwoll wants you to prep two antihuberal."

"I'll be right there." The doctor told the nurse, before turning, and walking out of the room, after giving The Mayor a sad glance, he always hated giving bad news.

The Mayor thought about it a moment, before walking further into the large medical room reserved for severe blood loss patients. Looking through a window he saw the hated familiar figure of Buffy, lying in the bed, looking pale but otherwise unharmed.

He walked through the doorway, looking sombre as anger, and hatred bubbled like a sickness within him. He placed his hand, lightly over her face, before applying pressure. Cutting off her air supply.

After a moment, when the air loss became apparent. Buffy struggled weakly against the hand, not being able to do much more, then move her head from side to side, in an attempt to dislodge the hand.

"Oh My God! Sir no!" The nurse said, trying to remove The Mayor's hand. Finding the task impossible she quickly turned, and ran out of the room yelling. "Somebody call security!"

Angelus had at first thought the unrest, and fear from Buffy, was because she was still weak from the blood loss, and the fact that she feared hospitals, which he found ironic, seeing as it was the one place to go, where you were sure not to get hurt. Looked up in alarm, as he heard someone shout in panic, from the room Buffy had been placed in. "Somebody, call security!!"

Angelus raced to the room, uncaring if he moved to fast to be seen in front of humans. Quickly reaching The Mayor, he threw him off of Buffy, and into a wall on the opposite side of the room.

"Don't do that!" Angelus snarled, just as the nurse came back in.

"I will. I'll do that, and worse. Murderous little fiend. Did you see what she did to my Faith?"

"Haven't made plans to weep over that one, besides," Angelus snorted. "She shouldn't have poisoned me if she wasn't prepared for vengeance, cause if Buffy hadn't done it, I would have, and a hell of a lot more painfully too. Although, Buffy didn't do too bad, for her first time. From what I hear."

"Well I'd get set for some weeping if I were you. I'd get set for a world of pain. Misery loves company young man, and I'm looking to share that with you, and your whore!"

Angelus had, had enough, he could take everything else, but no one, called his Buffy a whore! He pushed The Mayor away, sending him flying into the air, and crashing into a wall by an open door. Breaking the glass in the window, and knocking over a metal wheelie table.

Breathing hard, as rage surrounded him, Angelus watched, as The Mayor got up brushing himself off laughing, as he spoke. "Well, looks like somebody's been eating his spinach. Oh no, no, it's ok folks, it's alright. The shows not over but, uh, there will be a short intermission. Don't want to miss the second act. All kinds of excitement." The Mayor said, sounding a lot calmer.

After a few deep breathes Angelus murmured angrily. "I'll be there. If only to watch you burn you, little fuck."

Angelus turned to look at Buffy, determined to stay now, and watch over her, not letting her out of his sight. Seeing as the doctors couldn't be trusted to keep evil, demon wannabes, from trying to kill his Buffy…his mate.

***

Buffy looked around the apartment she recognised, and yet at the same time didn't. A cat jumped on the bed, and she smiled, her eyes focusing on the cat instead of the piles, upon piles of unpacked boxes. "Who's going to look after him?"

"It's a she." Faith said walking up behind her. "And aren't these things supposed to take care of themselves?" Faith commented, walking past Buffy now, towards the still broken window.

"A higher power guiding us?"

"I'm pretty sure, that's not what I meant."

"There's something I'm 'spose to be doing." Buffy said trying to think of it.

"Oh yeah. Miles to go. Little Miss Muffet, counting down from 730."

"Great riddles." Buffy said confused.

"Sorry. It's my head. Lotta new stuff. There never going to fix this, are they?" Faith said, as an image of her in a comma appeared on the bead, before disappearing just as quickly, as it had appeared.

"What about you?" Buffy asked, and Faith swung round to look at her, instead of the outside where the sun was shining brightly.

"Scar tissue. It fades, it all fades."

Buffy looked down, to see the bloodied knife, in her hand for a moment, before it disappeared just as quickly.

"You wanna know the deal? Human weakness. Never goes away, even his." Faith said leaving it open, for Buffy to choose which 'his' she meant.

"Is this your mind, or mine?" Buffy asked Faith, with a small smile, as some of the sisterly connection they had shared at first, seemed to reconnect, if only for the moment.

Faith giggled. "Beats me."

"Getten' towards that time."

"Where are you going to fit all this stuff?"

"Not gonna. It's yours."

"Well. I can't use all of this."

"Just take whatcha need." Faith said simply. "You ready?" Faith asked, touching Buffy's cheek, and in an instant Buffy jolted awake, in a medical bed, covered in pink wool sheets, a square bandage taped to her neck over the bight mark.

Buffy got up slowly, walking around the room, finding herself, coming face, to face with the unconscious Faith.

Buffy walked up to her, and slowly placed a soft kiss, to the dark haired slayers bruised forehead, whispering a silent thank you, before she left.

Coming out of the room, now dressed in her street clothes, she almost tripped over Angelus, who was squatting on the floor, just outside the door of her room, keeping a silent vidual.

Buffy brushed a hand through his hair amused, she smiled when he looked up at her, a smile breaking out on his own face, at seeing her up, and walking around.

"How long have I been out?" Buffy asked him, as he stood up.

"A few hours, the suns almost up."

"You do know, you would have been stuck here, if I hadn't woken up before…" Buffy was cut off as Angelus kissed her.

Pulling back Angelus rested his forehead against hers. "I know." He muttered.

"I better get myself released, or we'll never make it out of here before the sunrises." Buffy muttered kissing his lips again, before she walked off.

She was back a few moments later with the same doctor he had spoken to before walking behind her protesting against her leaving, waving a sheet of paper around in his attempts.

They were halted in their attempt to leave the hospital, as Buffy spotted her friends sitting around with worried looks on their faces.

"Oh, didn't I tell you, I called them after a while, as the sun got closer to rising, just encase." Angelus muttered, wishing that he hadn't. Xander, and Giles had given him the most trouble when they realized he had fed off of Buffy, and the accusing glares, and snide comments had been getting on his nerves, so he had stayed clear of them, pretending to leave, before sneaking back into the department from the opposite direction.

"I thought you left!" Xander snapped at him, as he looked up spotting him walking down the hall, before he saw Buffy. "Buffy how you feeling?"

"Fine. What's with the looks, I thought we got through this part already?" Buffy asked them annoyed.

"Yeah well, that was before he snacked on the girl who loves him to save his own sorry hide." Xander said ill temperedly.

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest, and looked at the entire group standing in front of her. "Now I don't know what you're thinking, but let me set you straight. I had to force him to drink from me. So don't start any overly protective friend crap. I'm a big girl, with super powers. I can make my own decisions. Are we clear?" Buffy demanded of them.

There was silence from the group, but eventually they all nodded, she could tell however that, they were reluctant about it.

"Now I've got a plan, I'll tell you about it at the library." Buffy said her mind turning over the events in the dream she'd shared with Faith, as she walked off with Angelus, a calmness settling over her now, that she had her plan.

***

"So am I crazy?" Buffy asked the assembled group, hours later in the library.

"Crazy is such a strong word." Willow said anxiously.

"Let's not rule it out though." Giles said taking a drink from his tea.

"You don't think it can be done?" Buffy asked.

"Oh I didn't say that. I might, but not yet."

"I personally don't think it's possible to come up with a crazier plan." Cordelia said unable to keep the thought to herself.

"We attack The Mayor with humous." Oz retaliated.

"I stand corrected." Cordelia said with a nod in Oz's direction.

"I'm just keeping things in perspective." Oz said with a shrug.

"Thank you." Cordelia said not sounding grateful at all. "My point however is that crazy, or not it's pretty much the only plan. Besides it's Buffy's, and she's slay gal. You know little miss likes to fight. So…"

"I think there was, a yay vote buried in there somewhere." Xander cut in getting to Cordelia's point.

"I'm going to need every single one of you on board." Buffy said looking around the room, from her spot in centre stage, in the maroon padded chair she was sitting on. "Especially you Xander. You're sorta the key figure here."

"Key? Me?" Xander said looking around shocked pointing at himself. "Ok pride, humility, and here's the mind numbing fear. What do I have to do?" Xander asked taking a couple of deep breaths.

"Do you remember any of your military training from when you became soldier guy?" Buffy asked hopeful.

"Oh. Rocket launcher?"

"Rocket launcher, not going to get it done." Buffy said with a small smile on her face as she remembered the thrill of firing it. "I mean it took a volcano to kill these things last time."

"Um, Buffy, ah, all this is rather dependent on your being able to control The Mayor, um,"

"Faith told me to play on his human weakness." Buffy said slightly uncomfortable.

"Faith told you?" Willow asked slightly disbelieving. "Was this before, or after you put her in a coma?"

"After."

"Oh." Willow said looking confused.

"He's weakness." Giles stated.

"Right."

"Which is?" Giles asked, when Buffy didn't elaborate.

"You know I do all this planning, I'm in charge here. Even though, I'm really not at my best."

"Well let's, um, think." Giles said turning to the group.

"Well Angelus, you've hung with him the most, is there anything he's afraid of?"

"Well, from what I've seen the guy isn't crazy about germs."

"Of course that's it we'll attack him with germs." Cordelia said getting slightly excited.

"Great we'll corner him, and you can sneeze on him." Buffy said sarcastically.

"No, no we'll get a container of abulla virus, and, and, um, or it doesn't even have to be real we could just get a box that's says abulla on it, and, um, chase him." When she was met with an awkward silence she added. "With the box."

"I'm starting to lean towards the humous idea." Xander said.

"He'll never see it coming." Oz replied.

"Faith!" Angelus said growing tired of all the nonsense being thrown around the room, even though Cordy's speech had been painfully funny.

"Faith?" Buffy asked.

"At the hospital he was grieving. Seriously crazed, and not just in the homicidal, I wanna be a demon way. She's his weak link." Angelus said from his position out of the way of the sun, just as the door open, and Wesley walked in.

"Well that's something you'd know all about." Xander said.

"Faith I can work that." The plan becoming clearing in her mind, as another piece was locked in.

"You haven't an enormous amount of time." Wes said making his presence known, as he walked further into the room.

"Hey its mister states the obvious." Xander quipped with a small mocking wave of his hand.

"The council is not welcome here." Buffy said in a flat tone, not bothering to turn, and face him. "I have no time for orders. If I need someone to scream like a woman, I'll give you a call." Buffy said as Wes made it into her line of sight, apparently ignoring her undisguised dismissal of him.

"I'm not here for the council. Just tell me how I can help." Wes said, and Buffy glanced at him for the first time since he entered the room.

"That is so classy." Cordelia said unable to help herself. "Isn't he just so classy." Cordelia asked the entire room.

"It's a start." Buffy said deciding to let him in, it's not as if he had control of what the council did.

"So there is something I can do?" Wes asked in relief. "Besides, scream like a woman."

"There's plenty. Chores for everyone." Buffy said getting up from her chair. "Ok this is how it's going to lay out…" Buffy said unknowingly saying the exact same thing, as The Mayor miles away at City Hall.

***

"…Transformation should begin at exactly 3:28. I'll just be finishing my speech, and you know it's too bad you fellas, are gonna have to miss that, cause I think it speaks to everyone of us. I mean heck. I've been working on it for a hundred years, so it better be good." The Mayor said with a small laugh. "They'll try to run of course, and that's when I need you boys in flanking position."

"But sir the sun!" one of the vamps in the room protested.

"Not a problem." The Mayor said with a smile.

***

"Darkness will follow, the day becomes night." Wes read with a magnifying glass, so he could see the very small old print. That happened to be in Latin.

"An eclipse." Buffy said.

"Standard procedure for an Ascension."

"That puts me back in the game." Angelus said stopping his too much energy induced pacing. The Slayer blood, rushing through his veins, like a roaring fire.

"That it does. You, and Xander are going to have to work together now. Can you guys handle that?" Buffy asked, knowing how much the two disliked each other.

"I'm still key guy right?" Xander asked.

"Right." Buffy replied.

"Great. Then Angelus as none key guy capacity, can work with me." Xander said pleased at being placed before Angelus, even as a small amount of uneasiness about it crept in to.

"Fine." Angelus said with a groan, not bothering to hide his distaste.

"Hey key guy says, no talking."

"Oh great. Let's just start bickering, that's going to work out great for us. You guys are like little old ladies."

"Can a little old lady make you scream as you cum lover?" Angelus called after her, making her pause in her steps, as she was walking up the stairs.

"And suddenly. I'm in agreement with Xander's, no talking rule for you." Buffy said before beginning to walk again.

"Hah, and key guy wins." Xander crowed.

"One more word, and I'll rip your tongue out brat." Angelus muttered.

"Ok. Key guys, shutting up." Xander said, moving away from him to a safer distance.

***

"You'll come up through the sewers here." Wilkens said. Pointing at the spot on a plan of the high school. "Important thing is containment. I'll need to feed, it's crucial in the first few minutes, to sustain the change. What does that mean. No snacking. I see blood on your lips, it's a visit to the wood shed for you boys. Kill, don't feed."

***

"So how are we on volcano detail?" Buffy asked, coming up behind Willow, and Oz.

"I think we can work it out." Oz replied.

"I found a little chemistry." Willow said holding up the paper slightly.

"Xander said, I should be able to get the materials." Buffy said looking between the two.

"Who's going to stoke it up?" Oz asked.

"You feel up to it?" Buffy asked Giles, who had come to stand beside her.

"I suppose it should be I. Strangely fitting, in a grotesque fashion." Giles replied. Looking around, at his beloved library.

"Ok guys start reaching out. Giles weapons, weapons, weapons." Buffy said three times, to get across how many they'd need.

"And, what about you?" Giles asked, wondering what ones she'd prefer.

"There's something, I need to get." Buffy replied marching out the door.

***

"Remember fast, and brutal." The Mayor said, as another one of his flunkies opened the doors to his office. "It's going to be a whole new world, come night fall, and I don't wanna weaken now. Oh, and boys lets watch the swearing." He called after them, as they filed out of his office.

***

Xander walked through the halls looking for a certain group of people, when he found them he almost sighed in relief. Time was of the essence.

"Harmony, I need to talk to you for a sec." Xander said tapping her on the shoulder.

"You mean in front of other people?" Harmony asked concerned.

Xander sighed in annoyance, suddenly getting a fresh crash course reminder on why he hated her so much. Grasping her arm, he led her away.

Willow walked into the cafeteria, in time to hear Percy say to one of his mates. "Are you serious? I'm going to look stupid in this."

"Percy." Willow called.

"Do I look stupid in this? Be honest." He asked Willow.

"You look great."Willow said quickly. "You got a sec?" Willow asked, pointing over her shoulder with her thumb.

***

Cordelia was helping Wesley packing books into boxes, all the ones that were Giles, own private collection, and the ones that he couldn't bear to part with.

Both feeling the silence, sneaking glances at each other, one trying to memorise what he looked like, and the other trying to work up the nerve to talk to her.

"Cordelia?" Wes finally said, making her turn towards him.

"Yes." She said relief in her voice.

"You know that, when this is over."

"Yes."

"Well should we prevail. I'll be going back to England."

"I know." Cordelia said sadly, turning back around suddenly. No longer, liking the conversation.

"Buffy no longer working for the council, there's really, no place for me here." Wes said sadly, not quite sure how to put, what he wanted to say.

"I guess not." Cordelia said turning around again, moving towards him.

"No reason to stay." Wes said also moving closer.

"No." Cordy whispered.

"No." Wes repeated.

"No course to hope that. I might be needed."

"Needed?" Cordy questioned.

"Or wanted."

"Wanted?"

The two leaned the rest of the way forward, for an awkward passionate kiss, as Wes didn't know how, and Cordelia was having trouble couching him.

They broke apart before trying again, for a moment before they broke apart again. Cordelia gave a small laugh. "We'll have to work on that." Cordy said. "When were more relaxed, and have a lot more time." Cordy said turning back to her books with a smile, Wes doing the same, a small smile on his face, perhaps he had cause to stay after all.

***

Willow, Oz, Jonathon, and one of Percy's friend's helped load bags on to a trolley.

"Ok put these with the others." Oz told them.

"You got it."

"Don't touch anything."

"What do we do then?" Jonathon asked.

"Nothing." Oz replied.

"Just relax, have a good time." Willow said

"Ah, ok." Jonathon said, but both boys looked like, they were going to have anything but.

"Ok. It's clear let's move." Percy's friend said, pushing the trolley. Jonathon following, after closing the door to Oz's van.

"I guess that's it. Won't be long now." Willow told Oz.

"You nervous?"

"Only in a, terrified way."

Oz took her hand comfortingly. "Were going to make it through this."

"Are you sure?"

"I sound pretty sure, don't I?"

"Yeah." Willow said cheering up.

"Then I must be sure."

"Is that just a comforting way, of not answering the question?" Willow asked.

Oz shrugged. Willow moved forward kissing Oz, needing to feel close to him.

"How long to graduation?" Willow asked suddenly wanting it over, and done with.

"Little while."

Oz said kissing her again.

***

Buffy walked in one Angelus looking through weapons, placing them on the table, he stood in front of.

"Get what you needed?"

"Yeah. I did. This isn't going to be enough." Buffy said, looking at the amount of weapons arrayed on the table.

"Yeah Giles is on it."

"How are you?"

"I heal fast, like you." Buffy replied, rubbing his arm softly. "Are you sure everyone knows their positions, an…" Buffy was cut off, as Angelus crushed his lips to hers.

Buffy moaning in protest for a second, before giving in. Angelus pulled back. "Don't. Look like you're going to die on me again." Angelus muttered hugging her to him. The emotions running through him were foreign, but he was getting used to them, the more he felt them.

"I could say the same to you." Buffy chided. "Let's make a deal, I don't die on you, you don't die on me." Buffy said holding out her hand.

Angelus shook his head at her, kissing her again. "That's how we seal bargains lover."

"I think. I like your way better then the norm." Buffy replied with a smile.

"You need to relax today, you've been through Apocalypses before, and you always come out ahead, today will be no different."

"Are saying that to sooth my nerves, or from person experience."

"Both." Angelus replied before sighing. "I have to go, the key man, is looking for me. When this is over. Where having a long talk about pairing me, with brat boy." Angelus said walking out the room. Buffy stood there with a smile on her face, watching him walk away.

Buffy looked down at the folded cloth in her hands, unfolding the cloth to reveal, the still bloodied blade. Faith had told her to take what she needed, well she had, and she was, just about ready for the Ascension, now all she needed was the rest of the arsenal to be provided.

***

The students filed down the column, between the chairs to the music the band were playing, each taking their seats, when everyone was, where they were supposed to be. Principal Snyder began his speech.

"Congratulations' to the class of 1999. You all proved more, or less adequate. This is a time of celebration. Sit still, and be quiet…Spit out that gum." Snyder ordered a student, who ignored him. "Please welcome our quest speaker, Richard Wilkens the third. I saw that gesture, see me after graduation."Snyder began clapping, the class of '99 following suit, ignoring Willow, and Oz who hurried to their seats.

"Am I late? Should we fight?" Willow asked Buffy.

The Mayor took the podium, as Snyder moved out of the way, beginning his speech as the small applause died out "Well. What a day this is! A special day. Today is our centennial; the one hundredth anniversary of the founding of Sunnydale, and I know what that means to all you kids: not a darn thing. Because today, something much more important happens: today you all graduate from high school. Today all the pain, all the work, all the excitement is finally over. And what's a hundred years of history, compared to that? You know what kids?"

"Oh my God," the slayer quietly murmured horrified. "He's going to do the entire speech."

"Man, just ascend already," Willow, begged from her place beside her, in agreement.

"Evil." Buffy muttered, she most definitely did not want to listen his damn speech. _'Bloody evil people, and there need for a preshow.'_ Buffy thought irritated.

"For all of you, it may be that there is a place in Sunnydale's history, whether you like it, or not. It's been a long road getting here. For you, for Sunnydale. There has been achievement, joy, good times, and there has been grief. There's been loss. Some people, who should be here today, aren't. But we are. Journey's end, and what is a journey? Is it just distance travelled? Time spent? No. It's what happens on the way, it the things that happen to you. At the end of the journey you're not the same. Today is about change. Graduation doesn't just mean your circumstances change, it means you do. You ascend to a higher level. Nothing will ever be the same. Nothing."

A shadow fell across the podium. Everyone glanced up to see the eclipse blocking out the sun, right on schedule. All tensed, watching, waiting.

The Mayor continued speaking ignoring the darkness he had been expecting. "And so as we look back on…" he trailed off, suddenly moaning in pain, "on the events that brought us to this day," another wave of pain took him, making him pause again.

The slayer took off her hat, as The Mayor convulsed in pain again. "Come on."

"We… we must all…" he suddenly screamed. Then he smiled in delight, and slight pleasant surprise. "It has begun. My destiny. It's a little sooner, than I expected," The Mayor said, checking his watch, before flipping through his cue cards. "I had this whole section, on civic pride… But I guess we'll just skip to the big finish!" He said his face convulsing, and he bent backwards a bit, as more pain overtook him. Until his change finished, revealing a giant serpent.

The graduating class stood from their chairs, as they had been told to do, whist the parents, teachers, and friends, ran from their seats, behind where the students sat. As the serpent continued his bellowing roars, of rage, and hunger.

A large group of Vampires approached from the back, like The Mayor had told them to do, prepared, to block off the escape of the humans, as they fled like the cattle, that they were.

"Now!!" Buffy yelled. And the entire class took off theirs robes, revealing weapons strapped to their chests, and backs.

"Flame units!" Buffy ordered, and the group of kids with flame throwers, pressed the leavers sending flame, in the beasts' direction, causing it to scream again, as the flames licked at its body hurting it slightly, but no real damage was made.

Buffy sent a nod in Xander's direction. "First wave." He shouted " Fire!" he yelled, and the group of students carrying cross-bolts, fired at the beast as well.

Principal Snyder, who had not left his seat, came out of his daze. "This, this, is simply not acceptable!"

"Xander!" Oz yelled, as he turned to see fleeing students, being beaten on, by the waiting group of vamps.

"Arrow unit." Xander shouted.

And the group of kid with the bows, and arrows, from the archery club aimed at the vamps, who were now advancing.

Once the arrows where lit with fire. Xander called over his shoulder "Fire." And the archery group let loose. There arrows finding their targets.

"Fall back!" Buffy yelled, as Xander ordered the archery group to fire again. Vampires becoming dust as the arrows hit them.

The vampires tried to make a run for it, not having expected the kids at the graduation, to be fighting back, stopped as they came face to face with a large group of kids, with Angelus the Scourge of Europe, at the head of them.

"Look how far the Scourge has fallen." One vamp sneered.

Angelus just smiled a malicious smile, and tsked softly, before moving forward, the vamp who had made the comment, was dust in seconds. The others joined the battle soon after, Wes going down first, as he was coat-hangered.

The kids with the flame throwers where still having at it, enjoying the experience despite the circumstances.

"This is not orderly. This is not discipline!" Snyder said, yelling at the huge snake. That had once been his respected Mayor, whilst standing on a chair. "You're on my campus buddy, when I say, I want quiet, I mean…" Snyder was cut off, as the serpent swallowed him whole, an easy target, standing still on the chair.

A girl screamed in shock, and surprise at seeing such a thing, even though, no one really liked the man.

"Fall back. Get back." Buffy yelled again, this time her order being headed. "Willow go." Buffy said, as she helped her from the chair.

Willow nodded, understanding the look Buffy was giving her. "Good luck." Willow said, before leaving with the crowd.

"Xander! Take him down!" Buffy yelled over the noise.

"Everyone! Hand to hand!" Xander told his troops, and they grabbed their other weapons, that had been strapped to their waists, or in their pockets.

Angelus was truly enjoying himself, as he beat around the vamps, it had been so long, since he had seriously fought anyone, and beating up on demons was better than, beating up on humans, they put up more of a fight.

"Get the kids." One of the vamps shouted, making Angelus look up for a moment, only to chuckle as the kids ran down, screaming waving bats, stakes, and god knows what else, the group of crazed fighting students, smashing into the few vamps on the stairs, as if they were ants. Angelus shook his head, returning to his own battle, he had to hand this one to the brat, he knew how to organise an army.

"Get some help here?" Wes shouted, as students ran by him wincing, as his head pounded, where it had hit the cement.

***

Back at the student seating, Buffy looked up at the huge snake, figuring it was about time, the kids had gotten far enough. "Hey! Remember this?" Buffy asked, waving Faith's knife in the air for him to see. "I took it from Faith, stuck it in her gut. Just slid in her, like she was butter. You wanna get it back from me, Dick?" Buffy said running, throwing a glance behind her, and was glad to see that The Mayor was following after her.

She picked up the pace, as The Mayor smashed through walls, instead of going through doors, catching up to her, quicker than she expected.

Buffy made it to the library, throwing the knife on the ground, jumping up over the bars, and out through a window, to a safe distance, coming to stand by Giles.

The Mayor surveyed the room, and noticed the TNT, and the sign that read 'Flammable'.

"Well gosh!" He said surprised.

Just as Giles pushed down the detonator, and a second later the library went up, with a great boom. Fire bursting up from the library roof, as it blew up. The Mayor let out a pained screech, as he died.

Angelus looked up, as the explosion spread through the school, practically blowing the entire school building to bits. It was an impressive display of fire, and sound, the heat stroking against him, the kids that surrounded him, letting out gasps of excitement, and surprise.

***

Buffy shook her head at Wes, as she heard him begging for some relief from the pain, ending with "Perhaps I could just be knocked unconscious."

"Didn't you hear him, he's in serious pain! Do something about it!" Cordelia demanded of the paramedic's, as she to hopped into the ambulance.

Buffy patted Xander on the shoulder, as she caught sight of Angelus standing by a fire engine, Xander nodded, before walking away.

Buffy walked towards him. "So did you have fun, beating on vampires?" Buffy asked, as she reached him.

"Surprisingly enough I did. Lack of violence leads to the strangest of pleasures, when one does fight again. Even if it is against, second rate minions." Angelus said sighing dramatically.

"Oh stop it, you loved every minute of it." Buffy teased.

"Speaking of loving it, impressive, fire display, almost as if, this isn't your first time blowing up a school."

Buffy blinked up at him in surprise. "You mean, you don't know? This isn't the first school I've blown up. I blew up Hermey High's gym, that's why they kicked me out."

Angelus laughed. "I never expected you, for a fire bug Buff."

"It was the vampires fault." Buffy protested, before giving up with a shrug. "Oh whatever, my mental capacity at the moment is fire: bad, tree: pretty."

"Are you sure isn't fire: pretty, tree: bad?" Angelus asked.

"Huh…now you've gone, and confused me! I'm not up for this kind of mental abuse right now." Buffy whined at him, making him laugh again.

***

"Buffy!" Giles said moments later as she, and Angelus joined the rest of the Scooby's, minus Cordelia, and Wesley. Sat at a bench table, not too far from the school, but far enough to not be bothered by the medics, and police.

"I don't know, how much this will interest you, but I managed to fetish this out of the wreckage." Giles said handing her, her diploma.

"Thanks Giles." Buffy said tiredly stifling a yawn.

"Congratulations Buffy , it was an excellent campaign." Giles added.

"Thanks Giles." Buffy said smiling slightly.

"Well that's the most fun, you can have, without having any fun." Xander said.

"What about the part, where we kicked some demon ass?" Willow said.

"Well you have a point there. But ah, don't sign me up for world war three, I don't think I could handle the stress." Xander groaned. Glad that it was over.

Angelus sat down, pulling his tired mate on to his lap. "If someone could wake me, when it's time to go to college, that'd be great." Buffy groaned. Leaning back against him, enjoying being off her feet, and truly relaxed, for the first time, in what felt like forever. The place where Angelus had bitten her throbbed slightly from what she assumed, was all the excitement of the last two days.

"Guys let's take a moment to deal with this." Oz remarked from his spot on the seat. "We survived."

"It was one hell of a battle." Buffy agreed, her fingers moving softly against Angelus's hands, in circular motions.

"Not the battle, high school. Where taking a moment," Oz paused, for little less than a second, "And where done."

As if that was the signal for them to all depart, the group split off, leaving in small groups, congruent to their way home.

Buffy moved to walk in the direction of her apartment, but was stopped by Angelus, giving a soft tug on her arm, and leading them in the direction of the mansion.

Buffy who was too tired to argue, just went along with it, not really minding where she slept anyhow, as long as it was on a nice soft mattress.

***

The couple made it to the mansion in silence. Both thinking of the battle they had fought. But whereas, Buffy felt drained, and tired. Angelus felt revved after the battle, like any demon, the slayer blood, sending an extra thrill through his body.

"Is this what you feel all the time?" Angelus asked, as they lay down on his bed.

"Feel what?" Buffy asked. Her brain not functioning on the higher levels yet.

"The power of your blood? The release you feel when killing a vampire?"

"Oh that, yeah, it's a 24/7 thing."

"How do you ever get to sleep?"

"Got used it I suppose." Buffy replied tiredly. "Don't you feel something similar?"

"Yeah."

"So how do you get to sleep?" Buffy asked her eyes closed.

"Touché." Angelus chuckled.

A few moments silence passed, as the two lay there. Buffy frowned, as the bight mark on her neck still throbbed, in fact it seemed, like it was getting worse. She squirmed, and reached up to touch it.

Angelus sensing her discomfort, rolled onto his side, to look at her. "What's the matter Buff?"

"Oh nothing really," At Angelus's insistent look, Buffy elaborated. "The bight, it's throbbing, that's all, nothing too big."

"Angelus. The doctor said to leave the…" Buffy began, but stopped, as he ignored her, and removed the taped bandage anyway.

Angelus surveyed the wound with a frown, before silently leaving. Buffy watched him go confused, but shrugged, relaxing back on the bed. Her eyes opening, as Angelus walked back into the room.

Angelus lifted Buffy into a sitting position, ignoring her slight protests. "What's a matter?" Buffy mumbled.

"This may hurt a bit." Angelus said, as he lifted a pair of small scissors.

"Wadda ya doing?" Buffy asked eyeing the scissors, as best she could in the darkness of the room.

"The doctor put stitches in."

"Yeah, 3 on each puncher wound." Buffy said, wincing slightly as Angelus carefully cut at the small thread of one of them.

"Stop that." Buffy said trying to move away. Angelus sighed, and moved the scissors away from her neck, before he accidentally hurt her.

"Buffy. The wounds are supernatural, and they are trying to heal like there suppose to, the stitches are preventing that." Angelus explained, calmly bringing Buffy back, into the position she was in before.

"Don't you need more light?" Buffy relented.

"I can see just fine." Angelus replied, moving the scissors back to her neck.

Buffy winced again, as he carefully pulled the cut bit of medical wire from her skin. "You know I never thought I'd do this." Angelus spoke conversationally.

Buffy winced again. "What? Pulling stiches from the slayer's wounds. Never thought, I'd see the day either."

"No, not that. Mark someone. I always told myself, that I never would. Even though Darla, before I was cursed with the soul, that is, wanted me to mark her with a fiery passion; that bordered on lunacy after a while."

"I thought that would have been right up your alley." Buffy remarked, feeling a slight tingle of jealousy. "What you mean marked?" Buffy asked. Realising she was jealous over something that she had no idea, what it was.

Angelus paused, his eyes focusing on Buffy's face, for a moment before he shrugged, going back to what he was doing. "When a vampire bights someone, you've probably noticed that the wound heals leaving no scar, unless the victims dead, then the wound doesn't heal at all."

"Yeah I noticed." Buffy replied. "You mean this won't?" Buffy asked swinging round to look at him.

"Buffy." Angelus said annoyed, and Buffy blushed, turning around again.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"As I was saying, the bight doesn't scar, because the vamp doesn't bight down hard enough. Only sinking his fangs in enough to nick the pulse point in the jugular, I'm finished," Angelus said moving the scissors away. "But if the vamp bit down, so that his fangs hit the bone, the mark scars, marking said person as theirs." Angelus concluded placing the scissors on the dresser, before turning back to Buffy.

Angelus moved closer to Buffy, closing his mouth over the wound, before her tired mind realised what he was doing. Buffy rested a hand on his head, as she felt his tongue lap at the wounds. Giving several, long licks to each puncher.

"What was that for?" Buffy asked when he pulled away.

"Help soothe the wounds." Angelus said with a nonchalant shrug.

"Oh. So will mine scar."

"Yes. I bit down too far in my lust for your blood."

"So you didn't wanna mark me?" Buffy asked feeling hurt.

Angelus thought about it for a moment. "I wouldn't say that. More I wanted to wait a while longer…so you'd know what you really wanted." Angelus said with a shrug.

"What I really wanted?" Buffy asked with a scowl.

"You're young…"

"Are you sure you're not Angel? Cause I'm pretty sure, he said the same thing. Look I'm young, yes. But I'm also old, for a slayer. I think I know what I want better than most people." Buffy said with a huff.

"I'm glad 'cause I wouldn't have let you go anyway. Like you said, I'm not Angel. And I don't care about being selfish."

Buffy smiled slightly at the possessive sentence, even though a vague thought deep down inside said, that she should protest to such a thing, she found that, she couldn't bring herself to care, even if she wanted to.

"Angelus. Make love to me." Buffy demanded, softly as she lay back down on the bed.

"I thought you were tired."

"I am. Majorly tired, but I can't get to sleep, my bodies still to tense, and zingy to go to sleep. But if you don't want to, I can manage." Buffy teased.

Angelus growled. before lying down next to her. "I don't make love Buff. I fuck."

"Fuck, make love, sex, who cares whatcha call it, I just wanna relax, and I find after sex, I'm pretty re…" Buffy was cut off as his mouth descended on hers. His body moving to blanket hers. Their clothes falling away in a blur, as desire rushed through their bodies.

"Angelus!" Buffy mewled, as his mouth fastened over a nipple, suckling furiously, as his hands moved up, and down her body, making cold flames of desire spread, and grow. Buffy's hands exploring Angelus's body pausing to give extra attention to places, that caused a pleasured noise to come from her lover, as she re-learnt his body, after their absence.

Her fingers trailing over his muscles, that bludged with his movements, tensing, and then relaxing under her light touch.

"Dig your nails in Buff." Angelus demanded, groaning in pleasure, as her nails obligingly dug into his skin, creating bloody little crescent moons on his back.

Angelus slowed down, from his fast pace as he scented Buffy's near release in the air. "Please." Buffy begged, arching up under him, pressing herself' against his hard on, making him groan. Angelus slid into her wet sheath, gritting his teeth as her walls clenched around him in welcome. "Fuck Buff, could you get any bloody tighter." In answer to his question, her walls clamped down around him harder, making his eyes roll in pleasured pain. "Fuck." He said again. "If I knew slayer strength could feel this good. I would have,.." Angelus groaned, losing the strength in his arms for a moment, his weight crushing Buffy, as she gave a small thrust, trying to get him to move, whilst her walls, still clenched his cock, causing the most incredible sensations.

Panting hard, Angelus propped himself back up again, looking down at the lustful woman underneath him, her breath's also coming in pants, as she met his gaze. "Please Angelus." Buffy begged again. Angelus moved in her, receiving a moan. He groaned too, as her nails sank deeper into his back, as she threw her head back in pleasure.

Angelus kept up, a steady rhythm, alternating between deep, and shallow thrusts, Buffy was writhing under him, with pent up desire, her hips thrusting up to meet his every thrust. "Faster." Buffy begged of him, as she felt her release coming again, her hips thrusting up faster, in an attempt to force his hand.

Angelus pinned down her hips, keeping his rhythm steady, torturing her, enjoying her lusty cries, and mewls of pleasure, as she writhed beneath him, begging him with her eyes, and body to let her come, as she hovered closer, and closer to the brink.

"Angelus please." Buffy begged. "Why are you…being so…cruel!" Buffy whined, between panted breathes as she tried to thrust her hips up again, failing miserably.

"I wanna hear you say it lover." Angelus bit out, as he fought the urge to pound into her.

"Say what!" Buffy yelled in frustration, as Angelus slowed his thrusts.

"You know what." Angelus cooed at her, as he managed to slow even further, receiving a groan of protest from his blonde slayer.

Buffy fought to think through the lustful fog in her brain, she hated riddles, but when she had lusty fog in her head, she loathed them. It suddenly clicked in Buffy's brain, what he wanted to hear, her usual embarrassment filter gone, as she screamed. "Damn it!...Make me cum…please!"

"Who do you want to make you cum lover?" Angelus pushed, not quite satisfied with her answer.

"Angelus!" Buffy screamed angry, her need for release over coming everything else, as she answered. "I want you to make me cum, please."

"Yes!" Buffy cried out as his thrusts picked up speed, her body getting closer to the brink then before, it didn't take long for Buffy to tip over the edge. "Angelus!" Buffy screamed, as she came her walls clenching around his cock, trying to draw him in deeper.

His back arched, and his eyes rolled, as her sheath tightened around him again. He thrust erratically in, and out of her now, giving up his control, angling his thrusts, as to hit the special spot inside her, known as the G-spot. It didn't take much for Buffy to cum again, Angelus going with her this time. His cool seed spilling deep in her womb, as he came.

Angelus collapsed on Buffy exhausted, his panted breathes brushing against her neck. Buffy enjoyed the comforting feeling of his weight on top of her.

Angelus got the energy to move, and rolled off her, pulling her up against him, cutting off her groan of protest at his movement.

"Thank you."

"For making you cum, my pleasure." Angelus said kissing her forehead.

"Not just for that, for everything you've done for me this last week, or so."

Angelus didn't answer, and the two drifted off to sleep. Both feeling thoroughly satisfied.

***

Buffy woke up to the sounds of birds chirping outside the window. She gave a lazy stretch intending to go back to sleep, when a thought made her sit up with a start. "Shit!"

"What is it?"

"I forgot to call mom!" Buffy said scrambling to get up. She fell back with a yelp, as Angelus captured her, and pulled her back down on to the bed, snuggling up to her again.

"Where you going?" Angelus asked nuzzling her neck slightly, his eyes looking at the almost fully healed bight mark, the scar already starting to take form.

"To find a phone." Buffy replied, still trying to get up.

"It's early hours of the morning. You're mom is still sound asleep, will be for the next few hours, I'm sure."

"She's going to be so mad at me." Buffy said with a chuckle, turning round to face Angelus, his arm letting her move, as he sensed her surrender. "So if I'm you're prisoner? What do you suggest we do?" Buffy asked.

Buffy laughed, a blush spreading across her cheeks, at the sinful look Angelus was giving her, as he looked her up, and down. Buffy shivered as tendrils of heated desire, licked through her body.

Buffy rolled them, so that she was on top of Angelus. Her womanhood hovering over his erect cock. Her hair falling around her face, as she leaned over him. "I've never let anyone have the dominate position over me mate." Angelus growled his hands settling firmly on her hips, preparing to roll them over.

"Hmm, I don't think of it as me being in the driver's seat. More like you impaling me on your thick cock, as you teach me all the different ways you can dominate me." Buffy said a mischievous tinkle in her eyes.

Her words gave Angelus pause, the words causing his cock to jump in anticipation. Angelus smiled wickedly up at Buffy, his eyes alight with a fiery passion. "Oh how I love you Buffy." Angelus groaned.

Buffy opened her mouth in shock, happiness bubbling inside of her. "You really…Aahhh!" Buffy shouted as her train of thought was cut off, as Angelus using his grip on her hips, impaled her on his cock, all the way down to the hilt.

"Fuck your hot!" Angelus growled in pleasure, as her encompassing heat, surrounded his throbbing cock, her walls squeezing him in welcome, her walls already dripping with need.

He guided her up his shaft, almost existing her completely, before slamming her back down again. A pleasured mewl coming from Buffy.

He ran one hand up her torso, sending shivers racing through Buffy's body, his fingers finding, and closing around her puckered nipple, pinching, and teasing the hard nubs alternatively, as he used his other hand to help her slide up, and down his shaft.

Teaching her as much, as he was dominating. The pace was fast, and furious, as the new position, was angling the thrusts differently, causing the desire in Buffy to build faster. She balanced herself as best she could, by placing her hands on Angelus's chest. Her breathes raggedly as the pace became faster, the tip of Angelus's cock, butting against her womb on every thrust.

Buffy came with the force of a steamroller, her climax shattering her. She fell forwards against Angelus's chest breathing hard, as his cool seed soothed her shaking body, cooling down the raging heat that was inside her.

Buffy brushed some sweat from her brow, their sweat slicked bodies moving together, as they breathed hard. On impulse Buffy licked some of the sweat off Angelus's chest, finding that she enjoyed the taste of it.

"What are you doing?" Angelus asked as the feeling of her tongue, made his cock twitch slightly.

"I wanted to taste you." Buffy said simply, looking up innocently at Angelus.

Angelus groaned wrapping his arms around her. "You're a vixen. You know that." Angelus said pulling her up for a kiss.

They moaned as the movement pulled his cock from inside her, creating a delicious friction.

"Did you really mean that before, or was that the lust talking?" Buffy asked, when her lips where released.

"No I meant it, but if you tell anyone, I'll deny it."

"I love you to." Buffy said with a happy smile.

"I know you do."

"Cocky bastard." Buffy muttered rolling off him.

"Where are you going?" Angelus asked, as Buffy made to crawl out of bed.

"I need to ring mom."

She didn't make it very far, before Angelus pounced on her, his lips capturing hers again. His cock hardening again.

Buffy feeling his hard length against her thigh, moaned, all thoughts of her mother forgotten. A sexy smile curving her lips. "Again?" Buffy asked half wondering where he found the energy, the other, whimpering in desire as it remembered his girth filling her, giving her a pleasant full feeling.

"You better believe it lover, and as my prisoner, expect to be confined to the bed until further notice." Angelus declared wickedly.

Buffy felt heat pool in her abdomen, and wetness soak her nether regions, her juices running down her thighs. "Sounds like torture." Buffy murmured her lips meeting Angelus's, as she kissed him, anticipating the hours to come.

**A/N:** Ok so I hope if nothing else you liked the smut :D And I hope you'll check out my new rewrite which should be up soon. The new one will go through seasons 3-7 adding Angelus into the mix :D

Anyone with suggestions as to what the rewrite can be named is welcome to run them by me as at the moment I'm kind of stuck, and Desires of the Released season three rewrite take two just sounds a little lame at least I think so but please let me know what you think :D

Frosty600 :D


End file.
